Protection rapprochée
by Aschen
Summary: Une petite fic avec en vedette les couples HarryDraco et RonBlaise...je met M on sait jamais y aura peutêtre un lemon ou deux... READ AND REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de HP ne sont, bien évidemment, pas à moi...Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs...Je ne fais que les piquer, discrètement, à JK Rowling avant de les remettre à leur place...Chut, ne me dénoncez pas...

Bonne lecture !!

**Protection rapprochée**

_POV Harry_

Seigneur dieu, que je m'ennuie...J'avais décidé d'être Auror parce que, soit disant, c'était pas monotone, qu'on bougait pas mal, jamais d'ennuie...Je me suis planté en beauté...je me présente : Harry Potter, 25ans, appelé le Survivant ou bien, le Massacreur de Mage Noir. Présentement, je suis dans mon bureau, avec mon meilleur ami Ron. Lui aussi est Auror. Nous sommes en train de remplir des rapports...Follement excitant, n'est-ce pas ?

"Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ??"

"Ben...On fait nos rapports, Kingsley..."

"Laissez tomber ça ! Une de nos sources affirme que Bellatrix Lestrange serait cachée au Manoir Malfoy !"

"Au Manoir Malfoy ? Pourquoi donc ?"

"Question stupide, Weasley, pour se venger ! Figurez-vous que les Mangemort n'ont que très moyennement appréciés d'être trahis par Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Severus Rogue !"

"Ils étaient de notre côté ces trois-là, Harry ??"

"Mais tu étais où, toi, pendant la guerre ?? C'est eux trois qui nous informaient sur les actions de Voldemort, je te le rappelle !"

"Pas au courant...Donc, si je comprend bien, on doit aller chez Malfoy, s'occuper de Bellatrix et sauver la fouine et ses deux copains ??"

"Parfaitement, Weasley, tu te surpasse en ce moment..."

"C'est bon, non plus, je suis pas totalement con !"

Les sourcils de Kingsley de haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Visiblement, la dernière phrase de Ron ne l'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, convaincu...Je me lève rapidement et suit Kingsley hors du bureau. Ron nous suit, maussade. Alors comme ça, Malfoy, Zabini et Rogue sont en danger... Un plan se forme déjà dans ma tête... Si je sauve sa vie, elle me devra une fière chandelle, ma petite fouine...Non ? Et Neville sera tellement heureux de revoir son Sévy-chéri...Et pis, Ron comprendra peut-être enfin qu'il est amoureux de Blaise...

AHA ! C'est amusant ! Quand je pense qu'il se lamentait sur le fait que Mione l'avait plaqué pour Krum, alors que la nuit, pendant son someille, il rêvait de Blaise...Il a toujours pas compris que c'est à cause de ça que Mione l'a quitté...Pauvre Rony...

_Fin POV Harry_

Les trois Aurors transplanèrent devant le Manoir Malfoy. Lugubre. Tout a fait lugubre...Qui accepterait de vivre dans une baraque pareille ??? Ben, Malfoy, évidemment... C'est la cachette parfaite pour un Mangemort en fuite...Dans un ensemble parfait, Ron, Kingsley et Harry défonçèrent la porte. Bellatrix est là, au milieu du hall, un sourire de démente sur le visage, le ragard fou. Draco, Blaise et Severus sont chacun attachés à un des piliers qui soutiennent le plafon. Harry eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard sur les «otages» de Lestrange, qu'elle les bombarda de sorts impardonnables.

_POV Draco_

Parfait. Vraiment, c'est génial. Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ca tombe, hein ? De tous les Mangemort encore libre, il a fallu que ce soit Bellatrix Lestrange qui se décide à nous prendre en chasse...Bon, si je calcule...Bien que nous soyons trois, à ne pas vouloir nous battre, et qu'elle est seule, avec une furieuse envie de nous tuer, je dirais, sans me tromper je pense, que nous n'avons que très peu de chance de survivre face à elle.

"Je propose donc de prendre notre courage à deux mains et de nous enfuir, le plus vite possible."

"Hors de question."

"Mais enfin, Severus ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer ??"

"Aucunement, Draco, mais on ne va pas s'enfuir."

"Et pourquoi ca ??"

"Parce qu'on va se battre."

Alors là, je comprend pas. Mais je suis le grand Draco Malfoy, donc je n'en laisse rien paraître. Il a dit vouloir se battre...Bien. Il est fou.

"Je ne VEUX PAS me battre, Severus. On va se faire laminer !"

"Non, on va se battre et on va gagner. Au pire, on risque juste de nous faire torturer, tuer...Pas grand chose en somme !"

"Oh, mais oui, c'est tellement ridicule de vouloir s'enfuir pour sauver notre peau !"

"Moi, je suis d'accord avec Severus."

Et voilà que Blaise s'y met aussi...Pitié, aidez-moi à les raisonner...

"Je vois...Vous voulez vous battre, vous allez vous battre. Mais c'est sans moi !"

"Parce que tu crois qu'elle va te laisser t'enfuir ? Allons, Draco, nous battre est la seule solution !"

"De ce point de vue là...Très bien, allons-y mais si on meurt, je vous aurai prévenu !"

Nous sortons de notre trou et nous retrouvons devant cette chère Bellatrix. Elle à l'air encore plus folle que la dernière fois.

"Je vous trouve enfin, sales chiens ! Vous allez payer !"

"Tu as dis ca aussi, la dernière fois, Bellatrix et nous sommes toujours vivants."

Severus, je t'adore mais la ferme...Et pis, elle est encore plus énervée maintenant...

_FIN POV Draco_

Les trois serpentards se battirent du mieux qu'ils purent. Mais ils se firent quand même écraser par Bellatrix. La folle les attacha chacun à un pilier et attendit. Les Aurors viendraient. Potter viendrait. C'est lui qu'elle voulait tuer. Elle n'en avait stritement rien à faire des trois imbéciles qui avaient osé se battre contre elle. Ah, quel plaisir elle prendra à l'écorcher vif ce sale avorton...Avec quel plaisir elle lui arrachera les ongles un à un, avant de le pendre par les chevilles dans les cachots du Manoir...Après l'avoir torturé quelques temps, elle le tura et pourra après s'occuper des traîtres...Oui, elle attendait se moment avec impatience.

Draco, bléssé, vit la porte de son Manoir voler en éclat. Il vit aussi entrer le Sauveur, accompagné de Ron Weasley, dit la Belette, et de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Enfin, ils étaient sauvés...il devra remercier Potter quand il l'aura sorti de là...

Bellatrix lança un doloris sur Weasmoche, qui l'évita habilement. Depuis quand il est aussi doué, celui-là ? Un sacré combat s'engagea. Mais Bellatrix était seule, ils étaient trois. Et bien mieux entraînés que eux ne l'avaient été. Le combat était gagné d'avance. C'était du suicide que de se battre contre trois Aurors. Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Shackleblot et frappa Bellatrix en pleine tête. Elle fit un vol plané en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur. Draco vit Weasley s'approcher d'elle et Potter s'approcher de lui. Puis se fut le noir total.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Menaces en tout genres**

_POV Harry_

Malfoy s'est évanoui. Quelle lavette franchement. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? La vache, mais il s'est fait tailladé de partout ! Finalement, c'est pas une lavette. Même moi, je me serai évanoui avec des blessures pareilles...Sans prétention aucune...

«Alors, Ron, elle est morte ??»

«Ouais, comment ils vont ceux-là ??»

«Mal. Malfoy est tailladé de partout, Blaise a du prendre un sacré coup sur le crâne, quant à Severus...L'est en train de se vider de son sang...»

«Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez tout les deux ? Il faut les emmener à Ste Mangouste au plus vite !»

Kingsley détache Severus et transplane avec lui à l'hosto. Je vois Ron s'approcher, prudemment de Blaise...Pauvre Blaisou, il a pas de chance de s'être entiché d'un neuneu comme Ron...Bon, Draco-la-fouine, à nous deux. Je me penche et le détache, les cordes ont laissé de sacrées marques sur ses bras et ses poignets. Je le prend dans mes bras, c'est dingue, ce mec est plus léger qu'une plume ! Bon, on y va...

bien faire attention à pas le blesser d'avantage, le pauvre, sur le coup, il me fait vraiment pitié...Il n'aimerait pas ca, d'ailleurs ce mec est beaucoup trop arrogant !

Je transplane à l'hôpital des sorciers, Draco dans mes bras. J'apparaîs dans le hall bondé et cherche Kingsley des yeux...Celui-ci nous attend près des ascenceurs. Nous nous dirigons rapidement vers le médicomage-en-chef. Nous déposons les blessés sur des lits et attendons. Ce fut Hermione qui vint nous voir.

«Oh, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ??»

«Bellatrix a fait des siennes...»

Evidemment, les retrouvailles Ron/Mione ne se font pas dans la joie la plus totale...il n'a, visiblement, toujours pas digéré qu'elle l'ait quitté pour Krum...Je la comprend, je dois dire. Ron, HOUHOU ! Réveilles-toiiii ! Y a un pur beau gosse, allongé près de toi, qui n'attends qu'une chose, TOIIIII ! Alors, bouges-toi les fesses !!

Ces paroles ne franchiront pas la barrière de mes lèvres, malheureusement. J'admire Hermione. Elle a toujours été douée mais là, c'est du grand art. Elle nous a rafistolé les grands bléssés, en deux temps, trois mouvement. Performance !

«Bon, je retourne au ministère. L'un de vous deux se dévoue pour attendre qu'ils se réveille ??»

Evidemment, je saute sur l'occasion...

«Moi, j'ai rien d'autre à faire...Vais patienter, tranquillement, que Drakinou se réveille»

Vu la tête de Ron, j'ai pensé tout haut...Aurai-je dis «Drakinou» ??

«euuuh...C'est pour rire que je dis ca...»

«Moui...Viens, Ron, on retourne au ministère...»

_FIN POV Harry_

Après que les deux Aurors soient partis, Harry s'asseya à côté du lit de Draco et se prépara à attendre. Hermione partit s'occuper de ses autres patients. Deux heures plus tard, Harry finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le bras de Draco.

_POV Draco_

Ouille...J'ai mal...Maman, pourquoi diable as-tu une soeur pareille ?? Tiens , c'est quoi ça ? AAAAAAAAAAH ! Je peux savoir pourquoi Potter est endormi sur moi ??

Et je suis où ? Où sont Severus et Blaise ??

«Potter, fait moi le plaisir de bouger de là...»

Pas de réponse. Au grand mot, les grands remèdes. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille. Non, pas pour la mordiller, Draco, retiens-toi...

«POTTER DEBOUT !!»

Avec un sursaut théâtral, Potter se lève, un air choqué sur le visage.

«Ah, bah enfin ! Tu es réveillé ! Il te faut quoi toi, pour que tu te lèves ??»

«Excuse moi, Malfoy, mais je suis un peu fatiqué d'avoir combattu ta tante et d'avoir du rester ici pour vous surveillez tout les trois !»

Plait-il ?? Je tourne la tête vers le côté et je vois Blaise et Severus allongés sur des lits, inconscients. Evidemment...Je me tourne vers Potter, glacial.

«Je te remercie, Potter, de nous avoir sauvés...Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as du attendre que l'un de nous se réveille ?»

Il ne me répond pas et sort de la chambre...Pour revenir deux minutes plus tard accompagné de son chef et de la belette.

«Bien, je suis heureux de vous voir en assez bonne santé, Mr Malfoy. Potter vous a-t-il expliqué ce qui va se passer dans les jours à venir ?»

«Non.»

Un ton glacial un air impassible sur la figure, je suis décidément le meilleur. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas...

«Le fait est, Mr Maefoy, que les Mangemorts en liberté sont tous dans une colère noire et près à n'importe que pour venger leur maître. Bellatrix Lestrange est maintenant hors course, mais il y en a, McNair, Greyback, Rodolphus Lestrange qui n'aura évidemment pas apprécié que l'on tue sa femme, et d'autres encore qui désirent vous tuer. Les menaces persistent donc. C'est pourquoi, vous devrez être constemment protégés, vous ainsi que Mr Severus Snape et Mr Blaise Zabini.»

Génial...Alors là, c'est génial...

«Si je comprend bien, ca va être vous, qui allez nous protéger, c'est bien cela ?»

«En effet. Potter veillera sur vous, Mr Malfoy. Weasley se chargera de Mr Zabine.»

Euuuuuuuuuuh...Pardon ?? POTTER va veiller sur MOI ?? Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ma parole ! Vous vous voulez me tuer ! C'est ca, hein, vous voulez me tuer ! Bah dites le ce sera plus rapide !!! Dite le que...Calme toi, Dray, calme toi...Respire un bon coup...Inspiiiire, expiiiire...Voilà, pas les deux en même temps, s'il te paît...

Mon dieu, Maman...Potter a un sourire qui me plaît pas...Mais alors pas du tout...

Regardez moi ca ! Si c'est pas un sourire de pervers plein de dents, je m'appelle plus draco Malfoy, le Sublime ! Euh, ses eyeux aussi me font peur...Il serait presqeu passé maître dans l'art de l'intimidation, le petit pote Potter !

«Vous avez des objections, Mr Malfoy ?»

«Non...Enfin si, qui protégera Severus ?»

«Mr Rogue sera conduit en lieux sûrs. Sous la protection de Longdubat. Vous avez d'autres questions ?»

«Non. Je préviendrai Blaise et Severus quand ils seront réveillés...»

«Bien, je vous remercie, Mr Malfoy. Potter, Weasley, vous avez des rapports à finir, si je me souviens bien...Au boulot !»

Niark, le sourire carnassier et le regards sadique de Potter disparaissent d'un coup...Amusant. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voilà dans de sales draps. Severus, lui, il est pépére, il va aller rejoindre son cher petit trésor en France. Blaise va finir par coller sa belette contre un mur. Finalement, il n'y a que moi qui suis mal barré. Non seulement, je suis poursuivi par des mangemorts en rogne,mais en plus, je suis rpotéger par un Potter lubrique ! Je suis mal. Très mal...

_FIN POV Draco_

Le jeune homme attendit patiemment que ses deux amis se réveillent. Lorsque ce fut fait, il leur expliqua la situation. Il y eut deux réactions différentes. La première, celle de Severus, ne fut qu'un haussement de sourcil suivit d'un rictus amusé. Tipique de lui, ca. La seconde, celle de Blaise, ne fut qu'un éclair de terreur dans le regard suivit de près par un bonheur à toutes épreuves. Visiblement, le fait de se rtrouver entre les mains de Weasley le satisfaisait grandement... Finalement, épuisés, ils se rendormirent, deux d'entre eux, heureux comme jamais, l'un complétement terrifié.

Le lendemain s erait assez éprouvant...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de l'enfer**

_POV Harry_

Bon...C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, je vais avoir Malfoy pour moi tout seul et pour une durée indéterminée...aaaaaaaaaah la vie est belle. Faut que je me fasse tout beau pour ma fouine-chérie...je me prépare vite fait, j'ai rendez-vous à l'hosto avec Kingsley et Ron pour réceptionner nos protégés. J'espère, d'ailleurs, que ca permettra Ron d'ouvrir les yeux parce que lui, niveau obstiné, il se pose là ! Combien de fois je lui ai dit que ca crevait les yeux que Blaise l'aimait. Mais naaaan, c'est pas possible d'après Rony...Bah si. Neville va bondir de joie à l'idée d'avoir son Potioniste préféré sous la main...Moi aussi, je compte bien avoir Dray sous la main...et sous mes draps, si possible. Nan ? Vous croyez que j'ai fait une connerie en tombant amoureux du blondinet ? Bon, certes, c'est un vrai connard, mais il est sympa, quand on regarde de plus près ! Si si, je vous assure ! Quoi ? Comment ca, je mens ? Comment ca, je m'en fous qu'il soit sympa ou intelligent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? COMMENT CA JE VEUX JUSTE LE METTRE DANS MON PIEU ??? MAIS NON ! Enfin si, mais y a pas que ca ! Je vous assure que ce type mérite à être connu. Sous son masque de glace, ce cache le feu de la passion...Piqué cette phrase dans un des romans à l'eau de rose de Ginny, elle a toujours eu des goûts littéraire assez étrange...héhé. Bon faut que j'y aille si je veux pas être en retard.

Je transplane rapidement et arrive dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Kingsley et déjà là, et - Oh, Miracle ! - Ron aussi. Nous nous dirigons tranquillement vers la chambre de nos chers espions. Des éclats de voix nous parviennent de la dite chambre.

«Non, _Non_, NON !!!»

«Enfin, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu vas y aller, un point c'est tout !!!»

«Severus, ne me donne pas d'ordre, premièrement ! Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas vu ses yeux ! Et son sourire ! Je m'en sortirai pas vivant !!! Je ne VEUX PAS y aller !!»

«J'ignorais que tu étais aussi bête, Draco...»

Silence radio...Apparement, la réplique de Blaise a mouché ma fouine. Ahahah. C'est la première fois que je vois ca...Nous entrons calmement. Pour voir un Draco Malfoy barricadé derrière un mur constitué des trois lits et des trois tables de nuit. Blaise est assis sur une table et regarde son meilleur ami avec un air excédé sur la figure. Severus, lui, est carrément furieux. Je le regarde s'avancer vers Malfoy Junior, passer par dessus la barricage et se pencher sur Draco. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui fait palir considérablement le blond. Celui-ci, docile, sort de son abri de guerre et remet tout en place d'un coup de baguette. Puis, il s'assoie sur son lit et attend. Bizarre...Je demanderai à Severus de m'apprendre comment il fait...Quoi que, vu comment se passaient les cours d'Occlumencie autrefois, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

«Bien, je vois que Mr Malfoy s'est résolu à accepter la protection de Potter...Bien, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Longdubat nous attend au ministère. Veuillez me suivre, Messieurs.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Quelle autorité il a ce Kingsley, quand même. J'en suis ébloui. Kingsley ouvre la marche, Severus le suit. Ron sort de la chambre, et Blaise court à sa suite. Ne reste plus que moi et Draco.

«Je te fais si peur que ca, Malfoy ???»

«Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien !»

«Ah ? Bah, écoute, si tu le dis, je vais pas te contredire ! En attendant, je ne comprend pas ta réaction...»

«Moi, ce que je comprend pas, et il y a bien peu de chose que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu me regardes comme Weasley regarde un gâteau au choclat...»

«C'est à dire ?? Je ne comprend pas la subtilité, tu le sais bien...»

«Comme tout les crétins fini que sont les Gryffondors...Tu me regardes comme si tu étais affamé ! Je suis pas un morceau de viande, alors modère tes ardeurs, Potter, ou ca pourrait mal finir !»

«Tu sais que tu fais peur ???»

Le sourire qui ourle mes lèvres dément, bien sûr, cette affirmation...Véxé que je ne le prenne pas au sérieux, Draco sort sa baguette et la pointe entre mes deux yeux.

«Ce serait bête que tu meurs maintenant, nan ? Tu aurais survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour te faire assassiner par un simple espion...aha, c'est comique...Quoi qu'il en soit, ne me provoque pas trop, Potter...je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer...»

Me laissant la, le blondinet s'en va. Pendant un insant, je ne bouge pas...Puis j'éclate de rire...Et je le suis.

_FIN POV Harry_

Les trois Aurors et leur protégé réspectif transplanèrent au ministère et se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau des Aurors. Ils y croisèrent Nymphadora Tonks qui se jeta sur Draco pour l'étouffer dans l'étau de ses bras. Il fallut s'y mettre 5 pour le sortir de là. Neville les attendait dans le bureau de Kingsley. Ils réglèrent deux/trois formalités puis Severus suivit Neville hors du bâtiment. Ils prirent tout deux l'avion, au grand damne de Severus qui aurait préféré transplaner, en direction d'Avignon. La maison de Longdubat était assez spacieuse, lumineuse, chaleureuse. Severus s'y senti bien immédiatement. Neville se fit un devoir de lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon. Et comme il n'y avait qu'une chambre...

Du côté de Londres, Kingsley donna leur journée à ses deux Aurors et leur ordonna d'aider leur protégé à bien s'installer chez eux. Avec un soupir résigné pour Draco et un sourire extra-large pour Blaise, les Serpentards suivirent leur gardes-du-corps.

_POV Draco_

Potter a retrouvé son sourire de pervers...sérieusement, je commence réellement à avoir peur...Il regarde pas Weasley comme ca...Nan nan. Y a que moi qu'il regarde comme ca...Papa, je sais que tu es loin de moi là, mais je t'en supplie, viens me sauver...Tiens, d'ailleurs que dirait Lucius si il était au courant de cette histoire et que je lui demandais ca ???

_« Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien, surtout pas d'un Potter ! Je n'ai jamais flanché devant cet abruti congénital de James Potter, tu ne flancheras pas devant son crétin de fils !! »_

Mouais...Pas vraiment bien ca hein...Maman ? T'es pas là non plus, mais tu veux pas m'aider ??

_« Mon trésor...Je ne te permettrai jamais de te rabaisser face au rejeton de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe...Mon chéri ? Si jamais - j'ai bien dit JAMAIS ! - tu te laisse dominer par le fils de Lily Potter, le monde entier ne sera pas assez grand pour te cacher de moi...»_

Mouais, ca aussi, c'est pareil ca m'aide pas vraiment...Même Severus est pas là pour m'aider...Personne ne m'aime...Si je demande à Blaise je me fais capter...Donc, je suis seul au monde...Donc, je suis dans la merde, mais je me noie là...help...

«Bon, Ron, on se voit ce soir, comme prévu, j'ammènerai mon boulet...»

«Ouais, a+ vieux ! Et fait pas de bêtises !!!»

«Et maintenant, ma fouine, je t'emmène chez moi !»

«Je te suis, mais j'espère que c'est pas un bouiboui tout moche genre la maison des Black...Parce que là, on va pas être copain...Déjà qu'on l'est pas beaucoup...»

Le sourire de Potter a changé, il est mystérieux, comme si il me préparait une blague.

Je crains le pire...Il me prend la main (VADE RETRO SATANAAAAAAS !) et nous transplanons. Bien évidemment, le transplanage à deux, c'est pas génial, j'ai la sensation d'être glissé de force dans un tout petit tuyau...Puis tout redeviens normal. J'ouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé juste avant, pour découvrir un joli hall brillemant éclairé, dont les murs sont peints dans les tons chauds. Il me fais visiter. Le salon, en couleur saumon, meubles verts anis. La cuisine, en jaune pâle, avec tout l'éléctro-ménager de dernière mode. La salle à manger, toute en bois. L'étage avec deux chambres, une salle de bains. Le pire, c'est que cette maison me plait...Affreux, n'est-ce pas ?

«Où as-tu trouvé une baraque pareille, Potter ?»

«Ca t'intrigue ? J'ai droit à quoi, si je te dis tout ??»

«A rien, c'est une simple question...»

«Bien, tu me donnes un baiser si je te dis qu'elle est cette maison...Marché conclu ?»

«T'es tombé sur la tête avant de venir ?? Tu te prend pour qui ? Non mais t'as VRAIMENT cru que j'allais accepter ce marché pourri ??»

«Bah ouais ! Attend si tu fais pas ce que je dis, je te lâche en pature aux mangemorts libres ! Alors ?? Réponse ??»

«J'ai pas demandé à être protégé par une ventouse tout juste bon à agiter un bâton dans tout les sens en espèrant que ca fasse des étincelles ! Si t'es assez con pour croire que je t'embrasserai en échange de ta pitié, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil, mais jusqu'au coude ! Va donc te faire foutre, et par qui tu veux, mais surement pas par moi ! Adieu !!!»

Non mais oh, pour qui il se prend, cet abruti ? Il est censé me protéger contre les Mangemorts, ils me laissent courir les rues de Londres sans surveillance, il propose des marchés idiots en échange de sa protection...Ce ty pe est définitivement dérangé.

Non, je ne retournerai pas chez lui, hors de question. Faut arrêter le délire...

¤ Draco...Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire le gamin ? Ca devient lassant... ¤

µ Euh...Quand on connait pas les gens, on se présente avant...Politesse, quoi... µ

¤ Tu es encore plus bête que je le croyais ! Je suis ta conscince, sombre crétin ! ¤

µ Comment oses-tu insulter de «sombre crétin» un génie comme moi ?? Conscience ou pas, je t'emmerde ma petite ! Où tu te crois ?? T'as pas chez mémé ici, ok ? µ

¤ Ah bah voilà ! Là, je te retrouve ! Un moment, j'ai cru que t'étais devenu un pauvre type névrosé, parano, une vraie loque quoi... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? ¤

µ Une loque...Je sais pas d'où tu sors, je t'ai jamais entendu avant, mais là, j'avoue, c'était mieux avant...Avant que tu débarques quoi...Tu veux pas dégager ? Μ

¤ NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! Je suis ta conscience, je peux pas dégager...c'est comme ca, c'est tout, t'y peux rien...alors ? Que fait-on pour Mister Harry-fucking-Potter ?? ¤

µ Rien...On fait rien...On rentre...Je suis fatigué... µ

Après cette dicussion avec ma conscience, je décide de rentrer chez Potter. Pourquoi, je sais pas moi-même, mais j'avais le pressentiment que si je rentrais pas TOUT DE SUITE chez lui, ma Conscience allait encore me faire chier...Tout le temps. Donc, je rentre. C'est la meilleure décision je crois... Je transplane dans le joli hall que j'ai découvert y a même pas une heure...Est-ce que j'ai dit _joli hall _? Seigneur...de pire en pire...Me voilà devenu un Poufsouffle maintenant...Honte, déshonneur sur moi... Et Potter apparaît comme un Prince sur son destrier blanc...A vomir...

«Malfoy !!! Où tu étais ?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !!! T'imagne si tu t'étais fait attaquer ?? J'aurai fait quoi, moi ???»

«Le principe d'un garde du corps, c'est d'éviter que je me fasse attaquer...Donc, si ca avit été le cas, bah tu aurais été dans la merde...Parce que ton chef appréciera pas que tu m'ait laissé seul, Potter...»

«Tu...Tu vas le dire à Kingsley ??»

«Bien sûr ! Comme ton chantage insultant de tout à l'heure ! Avec ca, si tu gardes ton boulot, c'est que vraiment, t'es né sous une bonne étoile !»

«Arrête ! Fais pas ca ! S'il te plait, écoute, je veux pas perdre mon boulot, alors, je te propose un truc...»

«Encore un marché ? Potter, ca a pas réussi la dernière fois, alors maintenant...»

«Tu dis rien, à personne, et je te promet de te protéger contre tout, même de moi !»

«Tu arriveras à réfrener tes ardeurs, Potty ? Ca m'étonnerai, vois-tu...»

«Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais je veux pas perdre mon job...S'il te plait...»

«Bon aller, c'est mon quart d'heure de bonté, okay, je dis rien, mais tu me fous la paix, compris ?? Sinon, je balances tout à Shacklebolt !»

«Merci...Mais dis moi, même là, maintenant, en échange de ma protection...»

«Quoi, encore ?»

«J'aurais même pas droit à un p'tit bisous ??»

«POTTER ! TU RECOMENCES ???»

«D'accord, c'était pour vérifier...»

«Vérifier quoi ???»

«Si t'étais vraiment un sale Serpentard...»

«Et oui ! Menteur et lâche, comme tout les Serpentards ! Et tu es un crétin fini, comme tout les Gryffondors !!»

«Même Hermione ?? Je croyais que tu avais un petit peu d'estime pour elle ??»

«Ca, c'étais avant qu'elle plaque la belette pour le requin !»

«Requin ???»

«Mais oui ! Le con, là, qui fait du Quidditch...Celui que t'as défoncé en 4ème année !»

«Aaaaah, Krum !»

«Ouiiii, celui-là ! L'est con lui...Comment une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle PEUT sortir avec un monstre aquatique comme lui ??? Je pensais pas qu'elle tomberai aussi bas.»

«J'ai entendu dire qu'un autre Serpentard en pincé pour elle...Tu saurais qui c'est ?»

«Evidemment, que je sais qui c'est...Mais je te le dirai pas...Je divulgue pas les secrets que me dit Pansy !»

«Parkinson ?? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans cette conversation ???»

«Rien...laisse tomber...Bon, Potter, j'ai faim !!!»

Et il s'en va préparer à manger dans la cuisine, un sourire radieux sur la figure parce qu'il perdra pas son boulot...Je suis trop gentil...Ca me perdra...Bon, maintenant, faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là...Je n'ai que moyennement confiance en les capacités de Potter à ce retenir de se jetter sur moi...Donc, je ne vois plus qu'une solution...La seule et unique personne capable d'annuler ca, et de me filer un autre garde-du-corps...Même Tonks...Mais pas Potter...Parce que lui, il arrivera peut-être à se retenir, le rêve est permis...Mais pas moi...Nan, si je reste trop longtemps auprès de lui, ca va mal finir...Alors, en attendant qu'IL me libére de Potter, je dois pas m'approcher de lui...Aller, mon p'tit Draco, ne le colle pas au mur...

J'espère que Père réglera cette affaire vite fait...

_FIN POV Draco_

Draco alla rejoindre Harry lorsque celui-ci l'appela. Le dîner se déroula dans le silence, Harry n'osant pas parler de peur de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse facher sa fouine, Draco réflechissant à la manière de fausser compagnie à son protecteur. Ils allèrent se coucher, sans un mots. Harry s'endormit en pensant que le lendemain serait un autre jour et que tout irait mieux. Draco ne trouva les bras de Morphée que quelques heures avant l'aube, ayant passer la nuit à réléchir à son «évasion». Lorsque Harry se réveilla, ce fut pour trouver dans sa cuisine un copieux petit déjeuner préparer avec amour par Dobby. Il laissa sur la table un mot pour que Draco ne s'inquiète pas, lui disant qu'il rentrait vers 18h. Draco, qui n'attendait que le départ d'Harry, transplana après un rapide déjeuner.

Il réapparut devant la grille d'un immense manoir. Le soleil brillait avec force. Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la porte et frappa. Un domestique vint lui ouvir. On le fit patienter avant de le mener vers un salon joliment décoré.

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

«Bonjour, mon fils.»

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy se tenaient debout devant la grande baie vitrée, à quelques mètres de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Ron Weasley ou l'art de se compliquer la vie**

_POV Ron_

Je marche tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Je préfére marcher pour aller jusque chez moi. C'est plus reposant, quand on passe par les parcs. J'en arriverai même à oublier la présence de Zabini derrière moi...Il a l'air d'avoir du mal pour arriver à ma hauteur...Je devrais peut-être l'attendre, c'est méchant de ma part de le laisser derrière...ou alors, je le prend par la main...comme Harry l'a fait avec Malfoy...Ouais, mais nan. Harry il veut se taper la fouine, donc c'est normal qu'il le prenne par la main...Mais moi, je ne veux avoir rien avoir avec Blaise ! Je veux dire, Zabini...

«Eh, Weasley ! Attends moi !!! Eh !! OH, TU M'ATTENDS OUI OU MERDE ???!!!»

«Quoi ?? Désolé, je t'ai pas entendu Zabini. Tu me disais quoi ??»

«De m'attendre ! C'est pas vrai, y a le feu au lac ou quoi ? T'as un moteur dans les fesses pour aller si vite ???»

«Ahaha...trop drôle...c'est juste toi qui est aussi rapide qu'une limace ! Bon, avance un peu plus vite maintenant, on est presque arrivé...»

Sur ce, je me remit à marcher. Zabini allait-il me pourrir la vie comme ça indéfiniment ?

C'est à ni plus rien comprendre !! Déjà que j'ai la bonté d'accepter de le protéger ! Je vais pas non plus jouer les nounous. Après tout, c'est bien connu, Ron Weasley n'a pas une patience d'ange...Donc, il vaux mieux pour Zabini de ne pas trop me coller. Bien, Zabini n'est pas stupide au point de me chercher...Du moins, je pense...

Nous arrivons rapidement à mon appartement. Je fais visiter à Zabini, qui a l'air enchanté d'être là. C'est quoi, ce sourire niais sur sa magnifique bouche ?? ...

est-ce que je viens de dire _magnifique _?? OH MON DIEU !!!! JE SUIS MALADE !!! NAAAAAAAAAAN !!!! Zabini n'a PAS une bouche magnifique !!! Non, Ron !!! Résisteeeeeeeeeeee !!! Mais c'est pas vraiiiii ! Faut que je sorte d'ici...

«Zabini ? Tu m'excuses mais je dois aller prendre une douche, je suis mort... La journée a été fatiguante...»

«Oui...Bien sûr, je comprend...Vas-y, je continue la petite visite...»

Mouais...J'ai pas confiance là...J'suis sûr il va venir me mater sous la douche...Vais fermer la porte à clé...C'est plus sûr...Je m'enferme a double tour, me déshabille et entre sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou...c'est incroyable les vertues bienfaisante de l'eau chaude...Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, Hermione me massait le dos pendant que je prenais la douche...Maintenant, c'est à Krum qu'elle doit faire ca.

Ce petit enfoiré...Comment a-t-il pu me piquer ma meuf ??? Dire que je lui faisais confiance ! Mais je vais le crever !!!! Oui, c'est ca ! Je vais l'allumer !!! et je vais allumer Blaise aussi, mais pas dans le même sens...miam...NON MAIS JE PENSE QUOI MOI ??? FAUT SE CALMER HEIN !!!!

¤ Chéri ? Tu me fais chier ! Tu vas te voiler la face encore longtemps ??? ¤

µ Oh, non, pitié dites moi que ce n'est pas ma conscience... µ

¤ Eh si, c'est bien moi, encore et toujours !!!! ¤

µ C'est pas vrai... µ

¤ Bah dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde ! Ca ira plus vite !!! ¤

µ ...ca nécessite une réponse franche ? µ

¤ Rah, la ferme, tu me soules... Donc, reprenons. Tu veux savoir le pourquoi de ma soudaine apparition, hein ? ¤

µ C'est pas de refus, j'avoue. µ

¤ Bah en fait, j'avais dans l'idée de te remuer un peu mon coco, parce que là, déjà que t'étais pas bien intelligent avant, ca devient de pire en pire !! ¤

µ ...C'est-à dire ? µ

¤ Seigneur dieu...il est encore plus lent que je ne le croyais...Quand diable vas-tu arrêter avec Blaise ? Tu le veux autant que lui te veut alors qu'est-ce que t'attend ?? Aller, action là ! ¤

µ Je ne le veut PAS !!! µ

¤ T'es con...ca crève les yeux que tu veux te le taper !!! Voir même plus... ¤

µ Mais tu es ignoble !!! Comment peux-tu dire ca de lui ??? Je te renie, tu n'es plus ma conscience !!!! Va-t-en !! µ

¤ Euuuuh...Ron ? Tu peux pas me renier...Je suis dans ta tête...Donc, okay, tu as raison, tu ne veux pas QUE te le taper...Tu veux le garder juste pour toi...Tu veux qu'il reste pour toujours dans ta p'tite vie bien morne depuis le départ de Hermione...Mais tu sais, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle sait pas bien ce qu'elle veut elle non plus... ¤

µ De quoi tu parles ??? Hermione c'est parfaitement ce qu'elle veut... µ

¤ Nan justement...Pourquoi diable s'en allait-elle des heures durant chez Parkinson... ¤

µ Où est le rapport ?? Pourquoi Parkinson aurait à voir avec Mione ?? µ

¤ Peut-être parce qu'elle... ¤

Malheureusement, Zabini me coupe en pleine discussion avec ma Conscience. Il a décidé de me faire chier, je le sens bien comme ca...Il frappe à la porte en me demandant si ca va...Je lui répond rapidement que ouais et je sors...Oula, je sens comme un p'tit courant d'air dans les bas-fonds de mon anatomie...J'ai les extrémitiés complétement gelées...Et je parle pas QUE de mes doigts...Bon faut que je sorte ou il va me faire une crise de panique l'autre idiot...J'ouvre la porte our le voir debout dans le couloir, me fixant stupidement. Quoi, j'ai une queue de dragon aux fesses ou quoi ? Il me bafouille un truc comme quoi qu'il voudrait me parler. Okay. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut...

_FIN POV Ron_

Le rouquin partit s'habiller, se rendant subitement compte que le fait qu'il soit complétement nu mettait Blaise mal à l'aise. Il revint au salon pour voir un Blaise nerveux assis sur son canapé, semblant l'attendre come le messie. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le Serpentard releva les yeux et lui fit un sourire lumineux. Ron vit son expression et cela le rendit stupidement heureux. Il s'assit calmement dans son fauteuil favori et attendit les explications de Blaise.

_POV Blaise_

Seigneur dieu, il a mis un temps fou sous la douche...J'ai cru qu'il s'était noyé ! J'entend ses pas dans le couloir, ca me fait peur, je sens le sursaut de courage que j'avais eu me quitter. Faut pas que je fasse une crise de nerf, ca la foutrait mal. Bon, il faut que je lui explique. Je re lève la tête et le regarde. Mon dieu, qu'il est beau. Ce type est trop beau pour son bien ! Ca devrait être interdit !! Des cheveux couleur de feu qui tombent devant ses yeux bleus éléctriques...J'ai envie de le manger tout cru...tu crois que je peux, l'auteuse ? (ndm : non ! Je fais comment moi si il me manque un perso !!! tu veux foutre la fic en l'air ???)

Il s'assoit en face de moi, je vais craquer, je peux pas lui dire...

« Euh...Ca va ? La douche t'a détendu ?»

« Ca va. Mais c'est pas de ca que tu veux me parler, n'est-ce pas ?»

COMMENT IL A DEVINE ???? JE SUIS SI TRANSPARENT QUE CA ????

« Euh, oui, en effet...Je me disais si...Enfin, tu te remet de ta rupture avec Granger ? »

« Non, mais pourquoi devrais-je parler de ca avec toi ?? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète...Tu as l'air complétement amorphe »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un alien (eh oui, j'ai une assez bonne connaissance des moldus figurez-vous ! J'ai vu tout les films de Spielberg ainsi que tout les Star Wars!)

je me demande si j'ai dit une connerie...Ce serait pas un première vu le nombre de fois où Draco me le dit...Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de m'inquièter ??? faut qu'il le dise si il veut que je le laisse dépérir tout seul dans son coin !

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que... »

« Non, je ne me remet pas. Elle me manque si tu veux tout savoir. Je sais bien que je l'ai un peu négligé vers la fin de notre relation, mais de là à me plaquer pour Krum...Je croyais pas qu'elle pouvait me faire une chose pareille...Moi, qui l'aime de tout mon coeur... »

Pardon ? Il est toujours amoureux d'elle ?? Mais...Mais et moi ? Il me vois pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, cette pétasse ???

¤ Une poitrine trésor, et pas de service trois pièces ! ¤

µ Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a conseillé de lui dire tout !! Regarde le résultat !! Il ne m'aime pas, il me voit même pas, je suis invisible pour lui !! µ

¤ Peut-être pas tant que ca, peut-être que si tu l'aide à oublier la greluche, il t'aimera, Blaise, faut juste que tu fasses le premier pas... ¤

Ma Conscience m'énerve. Elle a bien de la chance d'être dans ma tête, parce que si elle avait été physiquement présente, je lui aurai collé mon poingt dans la tête ! Pis qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, à moi aussi là, de tomber amoureux d'un demeuré pareil ? C'est pas dieu possible ca ! Mais quel crétin ! Je le savais, je le savais que ca finirait comme ca ! Le pire, c'est qu'il continue à me déballer son amour pour elle ! Putain comme si j'en avais déjà pas assez avec Pansy ! Réveille toi, connard, ta copine te trompait, durant toute votre relation, avec une autre femme ! Faut peut-être percuter, à un moment !

« Tu vois, je comprend qu'elle ne m'aime plus, au bout d'un moment, mais elle aurait pu m'annoncer ca autrement ! Franchement, débarqué comme ca au ministère pour me balancer ''c'est finit, toi et moi, tu comprend je suis plus motivée ! Pis j'ai Victor maintenant !'' tu te rends compte un peu du choc ? Moi, je l'aime ! Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être sûr de pouvoir se taper une fille tout les soirs ! »

« C'est peut-être aussi son cas...Non seulement elle t'aimait pas, mais lui non plus, elle l'aime pas...Vous êtes des abrutis, autant lui que toi ! Tu vois rien, strictement rien ! Du moins, rien qui n'est pas à voir avec ta ''Mione-chérie'' ! Tu n'es qu'un con ! Je te déteste ! Je déteste t'aimer, crétin ! »

Sure ce, je me lève et me tire de cet endroit. Ce sale type pollue mon air. Je rêve. Cette nana s'est foutue de sa gueule tout du long, et lui, il ne jure que par elle. C'est déprimant. Et dire que moi je l'aime...C'est pas possible...J'ai besoin de Draco. Faut que je lui parle. Je vais pas m'en sortir sinon. Pis peut-être que Potter pourra m'aider, lui aussi. Après tout, il est censé être le meilleur ami de Ron. Oui, c'est décidé, je vais voir Dray. Mais débarquer comme ca chez Potter alors qu'il est 22h30, ca le fait pas. Et je vais dormir où ? Je risque de me faire attaquer...Je vais bien trouvé un hôtel pas cher. Tiens, celui-ca par exemple. ''La Torche'' ??? C'est un hôtel médiéval ?? Héhé, quelle connerie. Bon, je m'enregistre sous le nom de Smith...Pour trouver un Smith, dans ce pays, faut s'accrocher...My name is Smith...John Smith...olala, ca y est je devient fou...Mouais c'est pas mal, pour pas dire joli...Joli...Je suis atteint du syndrome Gryffondorien maintenant...Et me voilà en train de devenir aussi cynique de Draco. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien...Je m'endors au moment où ma tête touche l'oreiller.

Les lendemains comme celui-là sont toujours rudes? Je me réveille dans un hôtel dont je ne me souviens plus du nom, j'ai mal à la tête et surtout, surtout, je sais pas ce que je fous là. Ah oui, ca me revient...Je dois aller voir Draco. Quelle heure il est...10h00. Mouais, c'est bien. C'est assez tôt pour moi, et assez tard pour Dray. Je l'entendrai pas gueuler c'est déjà ca. Bon, alors, la résidence Potter. J'ai entendu dire par severus qu'il avait emménagé dans le Manoir Black. Dans Londres. Risqué, mais je devrais y arriver. Bon, Square Grimmaurd, me voici ! Je transplane rapidement. Waouw. Sacré baraque. Je frappe; Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, je perd patience !

Un elfe de maison vient m'ouvrir.

« Pardonnez moi, Monsieur Blaise Zabini, mais mon maître n'est pas là ! »

« Ce n'est pas Potter que je viens voir, mais la personne sous sa protection, Draco Malfoy »

« Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas là non plus, Monsieur Zabini. Vous l'avez manqué de peu. »

« Et tu sais quand l'un d'eux rentre ? »

« Non, Monsieur, Dobby ignore quand son maître rentre. Dobby ignore où est parti Monsieur Malfoy ni quand il va rentrer. »

« Je vois...Pourras-tu dire à ton maître et à Draco que je suis passé ? Merci. Au revoir, Dobby ! »

Génial...Dray n'est même pas là quand j'ai besoin de lui...Il sert à rien ce mec...Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'a trainer dans la rue en attendant...

_FIN POV Blaise_

Le jeune homme se balada dans les rues pendant quelques heures. Ignorant qu'il serait bientôt brisé, détruit, à jamais. Ignorant que, dans peu de temps, il payera pour sa traitrise, et celle de ses amis...

Dans une pièce sombre, plusieurs personnes étaient réunis. Vêtues de robes noires et de masques, elle se cachaient pour échapper aux autorités sorcières.

« Quelle déchéance. Quand je pense que si le Maître n'avait pas été vaincu par Potter, nous ne serions pas obligés de nous terrer ici... »

« Si le Maître avait réussi son entreprise, nous ne serions que des esclaves destinés à faire régner la terreur sur ses terres... »

« Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de notre Maître, Rodolphus ??? »

« Je ne dis que ce qui est, McNair... »

« Nous devons nous venger...Venger notre maître...Venger tout ceux qui ont été arrêtés ! »

« Venger Bellatrix... »

« Ta femme s'est faite avoir comme une idiote, Rodolphus ! »

« Je t'interdit de parler comme ca Bella, Dolohov ! »

« Peu importe qui vous voulez venger ! L'important, c'est d'agir ! »

« Tu dis ca, McNair, mais que faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas tuer Rogue ! Cet abruti s'est exilé en France avec son cher amour ! Si nous mettons ne serait-ce qu'un pied là-bas, nous nous ferons écarteler ! »

« Ne t'affole pas, Rodolphus...Je n'avais pas en tête Severus... »

« Qui donc, alors ? Le fils Malfoy ??? Tu es fou ??? Tu te risquerais à subir la vengeance de Lucius et Narcissa...Ainsi que celle de Potter ??? »

« Je n'avais pas non plus Draco en tête, Dolohov...Mais plutôt Blaise Zabini... »

« Le fils de la veuve noire ? Ce n'est pas idiot comme idée...Après tout, qui le protége ? Deplus, j'ai entendu dire que Rogue était très attaché à ce gosse...De même que Malfoy Junior...Si on s'occupe d elui, on détruit aussi les deux autres...McNair, tu es un génie !!! »

« Je sais, garde tes compliments pour toi, Rodolphus...Donc, qu'allons nous faire à ce traître ? »

« C'est un très beau garçon, d'après ce qu'on raconte...Des cheveux bruns, des yeux dorés... »

« Comme ceux de sa mère...Que pouvons-nous bien faire à un beau jeune homme comme lui ? »

« J'ai bien ma petite idée... »

« Il est seul en ce momen même...Seul dans les rues de Londres... »

Les trois Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et transplanèrent. Ils apparurent dans une ruelle de Londres, qui donnait sur une grande place. Sortant des magasins qui bordaient cette place, Blaise Zabini marchait tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres...

un sourire que les Mangemorts allaient se charger d'effacer...


	5. Chapter 5

se cache derrière sa chaise de bureau Je suis désolééééééée ! Pardoooooooooon !!! Je ne ferais plus de mal à Blaise après ca, je le jure !!! Enfin, tant que ca ne sera pas nécessaire...je crois...j'espère...Bon, bah bonne lecture, pardonnez moi, je m'excuse d'avance de ce qui va arriver...

**Chapitre 5 : Vengeance et Désespoir**

_POV Draco_

« Bonjour, mon fils »

« Bonjour, père. Pardonnez moi de vous rendre visite à une heure aussi matinale, mais, voyez-vous, je me trouve dans une position quelque peu délicate... »

« Et bien, Draco, que se passe-t-il de si grave ? Il n'est rien arrivé à Severus ou Blaise, j'espère ? »

« Non, mère, le problème qui m'ammène ne concerne que moi...Mais, avant tout, laissez moi vous expliquer... »

Je me lance dans le résumé de mes aventures passées, sous le regard attentif de mon père et celui, inquiet, de ma mère. Je passe les événements un peu trop sanglants, ma pauvre mère m'en ferait une crise cardiaque...A la fin de mon récit je ne reçoit qu'un silence pesant... Excusez-moi, mais...je n'aime pas la lueur qui brille dans les yeux de mon père, non, je crois qu'il se fout de moi et...

Et voilà, j'avais raison. Pourquoi diable rit-il comme un dément celui-là ? Mais c'est super grave ! Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec Potter, je vais me faire dévorer tout cru !!! MAMAAAAAAAAAAN ! FAIS UN TRUC !!!!

« Lucius ! Cesse de rire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser Draco dans une telle situation, si ?? »

« AHAHAHAHAHAH...Mon pauvre fils tu...ahahahah...tu n'as vraiment pas de chance...te retrouver avec Potter...il va te...te...MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! »

« PERE ! »

« LUCIUS ! »

« D'accord...calmez-vous...laissez moi réfléchir... »

Je vois mon père se calmer (un peu), et froncer les sourcils sous le coup de sa réfléxion. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe sous son crâne pour qu'il ait une telle expression...avec un peu de chance, il va me proposer d'aller chercher mes affaires chez Potter et venir m'installer ici le temps que les Mangemorts en liberté soient arrêtés...Non. La vie serait trop belle. Je suis sûr qu'il va m'annoncer une catastrophe...Je le sens venir...

« Vois-tu, Draco, il ne me plait guère de te laisser dans une telle situation mais...Je suis malgrès tout forcé de reconnaître que Potter est le meilleur Auror qui existe...Et que ta sécurité me souci plus qu'autre chose...Je veux bien comprendre que Potter a un comportement des plus...lèger avec toi mais...Comprends-moi...Si je devais désigner un Auror pour ta protection...j'aurai choisi Potter... »

« Plait-il ? »

Je savais qu'il allait m'annoncer une chose ignoble...Ce que je savais pas, c'est que maman réagirait comme ca...C'est la première fois que je vois ca...Oui, oui... C'est la première fois que je la vois se jeter sur mon père et le secouer dans tout les sens... il est bien loin, le Lucius Malfoy toujours digne et maître de lui...En ce moment même, il est tout simplement en train d'implorer ma mère d'arrêter de le secouer comme un prunier...Il est devenu vert...C'est quand même un comble, pour un Serpentard...

« Narcissa ! J'étouffe !!! Draco, aide moiiii !! Ecarte cette harpie, pitiééééé ! »

« Espèce de monstre...Lâche...Comment peux-tu laisser ton fils subir les avances de ce crétin de Sang-Mélé...de ce...du...DU FILS DE LILY POTTER ! Te rends-tu compte de ce à quoi tu l'as condamné ??? JE NE LAISSERAI PAS CETTE IMMONDICE POSER SES SALES PATTES SUR MON BĒBĒ, TU M'ENTENDS, LUCIUS ??? »

« Narcissaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Pitiéééééééééé !!! D'accord, lâche moi, je voudrai m'expliquer !!! TU VAS ME LACHER BORDEL DE MERDE ???!!! »

Tient...c'est la première fois aussi que j'entend mon père dire des choses aussi vulgaire...Quoique...A la réfléxion j'ai entendu mes parents dirent des choses absolument immondes...C'était une nuit, j'avais 10 ans...A cause d'une insomnie, je m'étais levé pour demander un verre de lait à Dobby...Et, en passant devant la chambre de mes parents, j'ai entendu des choses assez spéciales...Se résumant à des ''PLUS FORT, LUCIUS !!!'' ou a des ''t'aimes ca, hein petite salope''...

Sur le coup, j'avais pas compris...C'est après, que je me suis rendu compte des activités fort peu catholiques de mes parents...(catholicisme : une des nombreuses religions des moldus...Moi, c'est bien simple, je ne crois en personne d'autres qu'en moi, maintenant ! Aha !) Enfin bref, revenons à l'instant présent... Maman, visiblement, à lâcher Papa...qui reprend ses esprits, un peu...

« Ecoutez moi bien, Narcissa comme Draco...Les Mangemorts n'ont guère apprécié notre revirement ma chérie, ni la part que nous avons dans la défaite du Lord Noir. Malheureusement pour eux, nous sommes hors d'atteinte ici. Severus, l'espion auprès du défunt maître, est également en sécurité en France. Ils ne peuvent donc plus l'atteindre vu qu'il est sous la protection de Neville Longdubas...Mais ils fomantent une vengeance, soyez en sûrs ! Severus étant hors de portée, ils ne se risqueront pas, non plus, à s'en prendre à toi, Draco... »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr, père ? Qui vous dit qu'ils ne m'attendent pas, déjà, au Manoir de Potter pour me faire la peau ?? »

« Potter, justement. Tout le monde sait que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. Ils savent donc que, si ils s'en prennent à toi, ils encoureront la colère de Harry Potter...et la vengeance des Malfoy pour s'être attaquer à mon fils. Car dit-toi bien que, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, en rapport avec les Mangemorts, ta mère et moi nous occuperons d'eux... »

« Oui, si ils s'en prennent à mon trésor, la terre entière ne sera jamais assez grande pour les protéger de ma colère... »

C'est touchant...Mais quelque chose cloche malgré tout...Si ils ne peuvent s'en prendre ni à Severus, ni à moi...Il ne leur reste qu'une personne pour accomplir leur vengeance... Et cette personne c'est...

« Blaise ! »

_FIN POV Draco_

Draco partit en courant, laissant ses parents dans leur salon. Sortit du parc du Manoir Malfoy, Le jeune homme blond transplana à Londres. Il regarda sa montre et activa un sort. Des visages et des noms apparurent avec leur état. Severus, en parfait état, Maman et Papa, inquiets, Potter, parfait...Blaise, en danger de mort...Mururant un autre sort, Draco se demanda où se trouvait Blaise...La réponse lui apparut sur sa montre...Une ruelle près de Cavendish Square. Draco courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au lieu dit. Il entra dans la dite ruelle, et ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia sur place. Blaise, nu et couvert de blessures de toutes sortes, gisant dans son propre sang. Rodolphus Lestrange et McNair, prés de lui, semblaient l'attendre...Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et se jeta dans le combat...

_POV Blaise_

Hum...Décidément, ces moldus sont très doués...Même sans magie, ils arrivent à créer de magnifiques choses !!! Mais c'est sculptures ne seront jamais aussi belles que Ron, malheureusement...

RAH, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!! SORT LE TOI DE LA TÊTE, NOM DE DIEU !!!

CE TYPE EST UN MONSTRE !!! UN MONSTRE MEME PAS CAPABLE DE SE RENDRE COMPTE QUE SON EX EST UNE PETASSE !!! D'ailleurs, vous m'y faites penser, merci l'auteur (nda : pas de quoi, j'suis là pour ca !) rappelez moi de ne jamais – j'ai bien dit JAMAIS ! - dire ca devant Pansy... Elle me grillera un fusible sinon...Comme la dernière fois !

_FLASH-BACK_

« Blaise...Dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette saleté de belette, pour que mon meilleur ami et la femme de ma vie soient tout les deux amoureux de lui ?? »

« Pansy, il serait plus que tant que tu comprenne...Cette fille est une...une... »

« Une ? Va au fond de ta pensée, Blaise... »

« Une trainée ! Tu te rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? En plus d'être avec Ron Weasley, son petit-ami, elle était avec toi, Pansy, une Serpentard, ET avec Victor Krum ! Si c'est pas une pétasse, ca, je ne m'appelle plus Blaise Zabini ! »

« RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE, BLAISE !!! HERMIONE N'EST PAS UNE PETASSE ! QUI T'A PERMIS DE DIRE DE TELLES CHOSES SUR MA FEMME ??? »

« Calme toi !!! Mais c'est vrai, Pansy, rends-toi à l'évidence...elle n'est pas quelqu'un de bien... »

« Non, c'est juste que...qu'elle ne peut pas quitter Weasley, il est son meilleur ami avec Potter...et, quant à Krum...c'est pour l'aider...Il avait besoin de son aide et elle la lui a gentiment donné...c'est tout... »

« Pourquoi avait-il besoin de son aide Pansy ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?? »

« Oui, comme quoi que comme il était le protégé de Igor Karkaroff, les Mangemorts voulaient le tuer...alors, elle est sorti avec lui et a demandé à Potter de protéger son petit-ami, c'est pour ca...hein, dis Blaise, elle m'aime ? Dis, tu dois le savoir, toi, elle m'aime ?? DIS MOI QU'ELLE M'AIME !!! »

« ...Je sais pas, Pansy...J'espère, oui, mais... »

« Mais ??? Il s'est passé quelque chose ??? »

« Non, rien ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé... »

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que la Gazette du Sorcier avait parlé d'un mariage proche entre la Médicomage Hermione Granger et l'Attrapeur Professionnel Victor Krum... Cette nouvelle l'aurait brisé...Ma pauvre petite Pansy...Quelle idée de t'enticher d'une Gryffondor...Quelle idée a eu Severus en aimant Neville Longdubas, celui qu'il avait marthyrisé pendant sept longues années à Poudlard...Quelle idée j'ai eu en préférant Ronald Weasley à mon pauvre Théodore Nott...Si j'avais choisi Théo, il ne serait pas mort...Non, il n'aurait pas fait exploser le Manoir Jedusor, beaucoup de Mangemorts périssant alors...et lui avec...Les Serpentards sont tous des imbéciles... Il n'y a que Draco qui est passé entre les mailles du filet, visiblement...Et encore, c'est pas dit...Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc entre lui et Potter...Bon, tout le monde le sait que Potter veut se faire Malfoy Junior...Mais je suis sûr que le dit Malfoy Junior ne résiste et le repousse que pour faire style...Histoire de montrer à ses parents qu'il aura lutté vaillement contre l'envahisseur avant de sucomber...

Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ???? Ca y est, je suis devenu fou...

Bon, je vais aller voir si Draco est revenu...Je suis où là...Cavendish Square...Je vois...Bon, si je passe par ces ruelles là-bas, je rejoindrai plus rapidement Square Grimmaurd...Oui, je pense, bon allons-y ! Salut les sculptures ! Je reviendrai vous voir !

_FIN POV Blaise_

Le jeune homme marchait calmement dans une ruelle quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Jetant un regard dans son dos, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Croyant à un son sortit de son imagination, il se remit en marche. Sifflant l'air de la dernière musique à la mode, il accéléra le pas. Des pas. Quelqu'un le suivait ! Il accéléra encore l'allure. Puis se mit a courir. Il bifurqua et vit la sortie de ce labyrinthe de ruelles. Un sifflement retentit derrière lui. Il se baissa à temps pour éviter le sort. Se retournant complétement, il vit ses agresseurs. Des Mangemorts. Rodolphus Lestrange et McNair. Un combat s'engagea alors. Mais Blaise ne put éviter le sort d'Entrave que lui lança le mari de Bellatrix. Il se sentit soulever et put voir McNair le transporter dans une ruelle attenante. Plus sombre. Plus isolée.

Alors, Blaise se sut perdu.

Il vit les deux Mangemorts rire de son état. Les Doloris et Sectusempra pleuvaient. Un sortilège de Silence empêchait Blaise de crier sa douleur. Douleur qui émanait de chacun de ses muscles. Il sentait son sang couler de ses nombreuses blessures. Et sa vie avec lui. Blaise voulait que cela cesse...Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour qu'ils l'achèvent...Mais il faut croire que les Mangemorts n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rodolphus lui enlever le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient. Quelle horreur allaient-ils lui faire subir, désormais ? Blaise vit Lestrange enlever sa robe de sorcier noire, puis déboutonner son pantalon. Blaise implorait mentalement Merlin de le sortir de là. Il suppliait Salazar de lui venir en aide. Mais personne ne vint le sauver. Rodolphus le prit violement. Des larmes de douleur s'échappaient des ses yeux. McNair et Lestrange riaient aux éclats. Et lui pleurait silencieusement. La Mort allait venir le prendre, et il n'aura jamais eu la chance d'avouer tout son amour à Ron... McNair se réjouissait à l'avance de son tour qui approchait. Rodolphus se retira du jeune homme après avoir jouit, et McNair prit sa place. Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareilles souffrances ? Blaise sentait la vie le quitter. Il ferma les yeux quand McNair se retira. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la Mort le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et souhaita, de tout son être déchiré, mourir rapidement...

Rodolphus traina le corps de Blaise jusqu'à la ruelle où ils s'étaient battus quelques temps auparavant. McNair disait avoir senti une fort courant de Magie. Quelqu'un allait venir.

Draco entra dans la ruelle, et ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia sur place. Blaise, nu et couvert de blessures de toutes sortes, gisant dans son propre sang. Rodolphus et McNair, prés de lui, semblaient l'attendre...Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et se jeta dans le combat...

Blaise entendit un cri résonner derrière lui. Il ouvrit légérement les yeux. Son souhait n'avait pas été réalisé... Il vit un éclair rouge passer au-dessus de lui. Il vit Rodolphus et McNair lancer eux aussi des sortilèges. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs jaillisaient autour de lui. Cela lui rappela la Bataille Finale. Il revit Milicent s'effondrer à ses côtés, tuée d'un Avada Kedavra. Il revit l'explosion du Manoir Jedusor qui avait emporté Théo... De bien jolies couleurs. Pour accomplir des choses abominables, on utilise des jolis couleurs. Argent, Bleu, Jaune, Rouge, Blanc, Violet, Vert...Un éclair vert...Blaise vit McNair s'effondrer devant lui, comme Milicent autrefois. Tué du même sortilège qu'elle. Il vit des étoiles rouges apparaître au-dessus de sa tête. Les Aurors allaient venir. Rodolphus avait disparu. Le jeune homme brisé se demanda un instant qui était venu le sauver. Sous la lumière des étoiles rouges, il vit un visage d'ange se pencher sur lui. Blessé, mais terriblement beau. Un visage qu'il connaissait par coeur. Des cheveux blonds, tâchés de rouge, des yeux argents, animés d'une flamme de peur et de colère. Des yeux brillants de désespoir...

« Draco... »

Blaise était heureux d'avoir vut son ami une dernière fois. Il savait que Draco dirait tout à Ron...Draco, qui le suppliait de rester en vie... Blaise prononca un simple 'merci'.

Puis il ferma ses yeux une dernière fois. Pour ne plus avoir à les rouvrir...


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens !!! Ca va bien ? Bon, je m'excuse encore pour ce qui est arrivé à Blaise...Je ne le ferai plus...Mais c'était nécessaire, vous comprenez...Non ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? NON !

Rangez ca ! Héhé...si vous plait...Promis, je le fais plus ! PROMIIIIIS !!!

RANGEZ CAAAAAAAA !! Hé, si vous me tuer, comment voulez-vous que j'écrive la suite ? Bah oui...Bon, bah la voilà votre suite...MAIS ca n'empêche pas que vous devez pas me tuer. Sens pratique...

**Chapitre 6 : Sortir de l'hosto et virer les mains de Potter...**

_POV Ron_

C'est pas possible...J'étais tranquille au boulot en train de déconner avec Harry et Tonks...quand Kingsley a débarqué d'un coup, criant que Malfoy avait envoyer des signaux de détresse. Evidemment, Harry a tout de suite paniqué...Mais c'était pas Malfoy qui était en danger quand on a débarqué...C'était Blaise...Il...Y avait du sang partout, Malfoy pleurait en tenant Blaise dans ses bras...Après, je me souviens plus, je crois que je me suis évanoui...En tout cas, quand je me suis réveillé, c'est pour voir Harry rouler la pelle du siècle à Malfoy...Du coup, je suis de nouveau tombé dans les pommes...Tonks c'est bien foutu de ma gueule à ce sujet...Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons au sujet de départ...La vie sexuelle de Malfoy ne me regarde pas...

Un Médicomage s'est pointé pour nous annoncer qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour sauver Blaise, que les jours de celui-ci n'était plus en danger...Et qu'il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille...Alors j'attend...J'attend qu'il se réveille, j'attend de le voir, de lui parler...De lui coller mon point dans la figure...Non, pas le frapper, il a déjà assez souffert comme ca...Quand il ira mieux, je le ramenerai à la maison, pis je resterai avec lui, pour le peu que Lestrange veuille le finir... Il trouvera à qui parler, ce connard ! On s'en prend pas au mec de Ronald Weasley ! Pardon ? J'ai pensé quoi là ??

¤ T'as pensé que Blaise était ton mec ! ¤

µ Merci, la Conscience, c'est gentil de me rappeler ma folie... µ

¤ Folie ? Moi ? Enfin, voyons, je serai toujours là pour toi, mon amour ! ¤

µ Je parlais pas de toi, mais puisque tu dis que t'es folle, je te crois sur parole ! µ

¤ ...Ah ? Bon, on s'en fout, on parlera de ta schizophrénie plus tard...Dis moi ce qui te tracasse... Dis tout à ta Conscience... ¤

µ Tu as vu l'état de Blaise...Quand je pense que c'est Lestrange qui a fait ca... µ

¤ Ouais...Ron, l'heure est grave...Tu as envie de le venger...Tu ne le dois pas, tu le sais...Tu sais très bien ce qui risque de se passer...Pense à Harry...Pense à Blaise...Tu ne dois surtout, surtout pas faire ca ! ¤

µ Non, cette fois il a été trop loin...Je le jure, sur ce qui m'est le plus cher, je le jure sur la vie de Blaise, je raménerai la tête de Rodolphus Lestrange ! µ

¤ Si tu fais ca, tu vas y rester, Ron...Pense à Blaise...Tu ne dois pas... ¤

µ AH, CA SUFFIT ! TU AS VU CE QU'IL LUI A FAIT ! ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE RESTE SANS RIEN DIRE ??? µ

¤ J'ai pas dit ca, je suis ta conscience, ce que tu veux, je le veux aussi...Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu risques d'y rester...Tu es près à laisser Blaise seul, juste pour ta vengeance ? ¤

µ Pas la mienne, la sienne ! Tu as vu, bordel ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était ! Il l'a violé merde ! CET ENFOIRE A OSE LE VIOLER !!! Je le jure, il va regretter d'avoir poser les yeux sur Blaise ! µ

¤ Tu fais ce qui te chante, mon garçon...Seulement ne te laisse pas aveugler par ton désir de vengeance...Ou ce sera ta fin, et celle de Blaise...Mais tu sais quoi ? Il y a un point positif dans tout ca... ¤

µ Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ? µ

¤ Tu es vachement possessif avec Blaisou...Ne serais-tu pas...amoureux, par pur hasard ? Mais siiiiiiiiiiiii !!! ¤

µ Mais non ! µ

¤ Mais si ! On aurait dit un homme jaloux qu'un autre homme a posé les eux sur son copain...si c'est pas mignon ca...Mon petit Ronnie devient grand !!!! ¤

µ De quoi tu parles ??? µ

¤ De ton entre-jambe, chéri...Je sais que Blaise est un pur beau gosse, mais de là à baver rien quand le voyant torse nu dans un lit d'hôpital, y a quand même un fossé ! ¤

µ Mais je ne...Oh mon dieu...Je bénis les robe d'Auror...Elles sont larges...très larges... assez pour cacher mon...oh mon dieu... µ

¤ C'est bon, remet toi non plus, il est pas si beau que ca...bordel...c'est un dieu ce mec ! Regarde moi ca...tu crois qu'on peut s'approcher un peu plus, attend, tend la main, voilààààààààààà !!! Il a la peau toute douuuuuuuce !!!! ¤

Ma conscience étant en train de divaguer, sur la douceur de la peau de Blaise, je m'approche un peu plus...Bordel, c'est vrai qu'il a la peau douce cet enfoiré...oh mon dieu...(je sais, je me répete mais y a rien d'autre à dire !) c'est la plus belle personne qu'il m'a été donné de voir...

« Hum hum ! »

« Bonjour, Hermione...Comment va Krum ? »

« Oh, je sais pas, je l'ai laissé tomber...Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Ron, ca va aller ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« Ron je voulais te dire que...que je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tant de mal...Tu comprend, je ne pouvais pas continuer à te faire espérer une vraie relation, ca ne marchait plus...Tu comprend ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« C'est...c'est moi ou tu es trop captivé par Zabini pour m'écouter ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« Ron ? TU AS UN PLUMEAU DANS LES FESSES !!! C'est Zabini qui l'a mis là ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« Ron ?? JE COUCHE AVEC PANSY PARKINSON !!!!! »

« Oui, oui... »

Je crois que Hermione me parle mais je l'entend pas. Ce mec à les plus belles lèvres du monde...Les plus douces aussi...Et...PUTAIN ! Il me regarde comme ca depuis combien de temps ? Je...Je devrais peut-être dire quelque chose, nan ?

« Euh...Salut, Blaise... »

Mouais, on fait mieux...Pourquoi il me regarde comme ca...

« JE TE HAIS WEASLEY !!!! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te hais ! Où tu étais hein ? Tu étais où pendant que je me faisais violer ? En train de sauter ta Granger ? »

« Tu divagues, Zabini...C'est toi qui es parti comme une furie, hier ! »

« Tu étais censé me protéger ! C'est pas en me laissant aller n'importe où que tu y arriveras ! Si tu avais été là, ca ne serai pas arriver ! Si tu avais été là, ils ne...Je ne me serais pas fait...Je te déteste... »

Oh non, ne pleure pas, Blaise, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas...Je ne te laisserai plus, jamais...Je te le jure, mais ne pleure plus, par pitié...Je t'aime...Ne pleure plus...

Vu la tête qu'il fait, j'ai du parler tout haut. Merdasse...Il...c'est quoi ce regard là ?

« Ron...Tu...Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? »

« J'ai dit quoi, moi ? Mais nan, j'ai rien dit. Enfin rien de tel en tout cas. Moi, t'aimer ? Mais nan, voyons, où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles, Blaise, c'est ridicule, c'est...ahahahahah, n'est-ce pas, Hermione, que c'est ridicule... »

« C'est surtout toi, qui est ridicule...Je vous laisse... »

En quoi je suis ridicule ? Elle y connait quoi, celle-la ? Non mais oh, elle se prend pour qui ? Je regarde Blaise, et ce que je vois ne me plait pas. Il ne pleure plus, certes mais...Il...Ses yeux sont vides...Il n'y a rien...Plus cette étincelle de vie qu'il y avait avant, ni celle de colère que j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes...Rien. Le vide. Ses yeux sont morts. Ah, ca non ! Je ne veux pas ! Peu importe ce que je vais devoir faire, mais ses yeux brilleront ! Foi de Ron Weasley, ses yeux retrouveront leur éclat ! Bon, je regarde dans le couloir pour voir que Harry et sa fouine-chérie sont partis. Bien, des gêneurs en moins. Je me tourne vers Blaise, pour voir qu'il continue de fixer le vide de ses yeux morts. Il semble parti pour un lieu loin d'ici, loin de tout ca...Loin de moi...Je ne veux pas. Il doit rester avec moi. Je me fous du reste, mais il sera avec moi. Je m'approche de lui, il ne me sent pas. Regarde moi, Blaise, regarde moi...Regarde moi !

« REGARDE MOI ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, et sourit. D'un sourire qui n'atteindra jamais ses yeux. Ses lèvres sourient, et j'ai envie de les embrasser. Ses yeux sont vides, je veux les lui arracher. Comme ca, je met une p'tite loupiotte dedans et ils brillent !!! Tadaaaaaam !

Ce sont mes paroles de tout à l'heure qui t'ont blessé, Blaise ? C'est a cause d'elles que tu ne me regardes plus comme avant ? C'est a cause d'elles ou bien de Rodolphus ? Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, bientôt, je te vengerai...

En attendant, je te ramène à la maison...

« Blaise, habilles toi, on rentre. »

« Quoi ? Comment ca on rentre ? »

« Je te ramène chez nous... »

« Chez nous ? Tu veux dire chez toi ? »

« Oui, chez moi...Mais chez moi, ce sera chez toi le temps que tu le désireras... »

« Les médeins ne voudront pas...Je me suis fait violer au cas ou tu t'en souviendrais pas ! »

« Je m'en souviens rassures toi... Il s'écoulera même longtemps avant que j'oublie ce qu'il t'a fait...Mais pour l'instant, on rentre à la maison...Et je resterai avec toi...Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux...Puis je m'occuperai de Lestrange... »

« Il te tuera...Tu n'est pas de taille face à lui, ou alors, avec l'aide de Potter ou de Tonks... »

« Ils m'aideront si ils le désirent...Mais je me chargerai moi-même de lui...Il n'avait pas à te faire ca...Il payera, Blaise, pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur toi... »

_FIN POV Ron_

Ron, tenant Blaise par la main, sortit dans le couloir sombre. Ils cheminèrent dans l'hôpital, sans rencontrer le moindre médecins. A croire que même Merlin voulait les voir partir ensemble. Blaise avait peur, cet endroit sombre lui rappelait la ruelle de Cavendish Square. Mais Ron lui tenait la main. Et Blaise savait que, même si son amour ne l'aimait pas en retour, il serait toujours là pour le protéger. Il n'avait rien à craindre... Devant lui, Ron marchait vite, ses yeux fouillant les moindres recoins. Cherchant un possible Médicomage susceptible de leur barrer la route. Mais ils ne virent personne.

Une fois sortit, Ron prit Blaise dans ses bras et transplana avec lui dans son appartement. Il le fit s'allonger sur son lit. Il resta à ses côtés, le temps qu'il s'endorme. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et, sous la lumière de la lune, les yeux de Ron brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Blaise était dans ses bras, et dormait paisiblement. Et Ron en était heureux. Son coeur battait vite, trop vite, et il se sentait bien. Et ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Ron se pencha alors et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise. Doucement, tout doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller. Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, murmurant 'je t'aime'. Ron ferma les yeux, et Blaise ouvrit les siens. Il vit le sourire de Ron, son air paisible, et il sourit a son tour. D'un sourire qui illumina ses yeux d'un étrange éclat. Puis il reposa sa tête contre le torse de Ron et referma ses yeux. Il s'endormit, berçé par la chaleur des bras de Ron, murmurant 'moi aussi je t'aime'.

Loin dans le ciel, la lune semblait sourire. Deux anges s'étaient enfin trouvés.

A St Mangouste, Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre où Blaise se trouvait une heure auparavant. Elle sourit et tomba à genoux par terre. Cette nuit là, un autre ange pria de toute son âme pour que jamais ne s'éteigne la lumière dans les yeux de Blaise et Ron...

_POV Draco_

Seigneur Dieu, je l'ai cru mort...Mais, merci, il est vivant...Heureusement que j'étais là, tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi ? Qu'est-ce que le MONDE ferait sans moi ? Mais rien, mon bon monsieur ! Rien, nada, que dalle, nothing ! Aaaaaaah...Ca fait du bien de se sentir irremplaçable...Par contre, petit désagrément de la vie de héros, j'ai hérité d'un Potter devenu fou d'inquiètude...Autant vous dire que je suis mal, très mal... J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je suis dans une mouise pas possible...Voilà ce que je récolte à sauver la vie de Blaise ! Un Potter encore plus collant, encore plus lourd, encore plus chiant que d'habitude ! Ah, ca m'apprendra à aider mes amis moi !

Par contre, il se trouve que, justement, Blaise étant mon ami, sa vengeance ne peut s'effectuer que dans le sang... Oui...Le crime de Lestrange ne peut rester impuni...C'est là que Potter entre en scène !!! Mais oui !!! En voilà, une idée, qu'elle bonne ! Donc, récapitulons, c'est le plan EPEVB (Embobiner Potter Et Venger Blaise) !

Donc, je joue mon chaud lapin, je colle Potter au mur, je lui dit que, si il veut s'occuper personnellement de mes fesses, il a plus qu'intérêt à me ramener Rodolphus _vivant_... Que je puisse l'emmener voir sa victime...Victime qui se fera un plaisir de devenir tyran... Ce plan est parfait ! Réellement génial...Un plan digne de moi, quoi ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je m'aime, vive moi !

Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini de me congratuler moi-même (c'est là toute la nullité des pensées, on se retrouve obliger de se congratuler nous même quand on élabore un plan super génial alors que ca devrait être aux AUTRES de nous congratuler ! Et oui !!), je vais peut-être penser à mettre ledit plan en marche. Donc, Phase 1, jouer les lapins en chaleur...Dites-moi, avant que je ne commence mon numéro...C'est moi ou Potter me parle depuis tout à l'heure et je n'ai strictement RIEN écouté de son babillage ?

« J'étais fou d'inquiètude, Draco ! Quand Kingsley nous a dit que tu avais envoyé un signal de détresse, j'ai cru mourir ! »

« Mais tu n'es pas mort, malheureusement... Fishisme, passons... Je voulais te dire Po...Quoi ? Oui, moi aussi j'ai un minimum de culture moldue ! Je connais Buffy contre les vampires, Charmed, et Ally McBeal ! Ben oui, Môssieur ! Tu croyais quoi ? »

« Que t'étais comme ton père mais je vois que non...Oh, Draco, tu as donc fais l'effort d'étudier les Moldus pour me faire plaisir !!! Oh, c'est trooop mignon !!! »

« J'ai...Quoi ? Pour te faire plaisir ?? Mais tu rêve mon pau...Oui, j'ai fais cet effort...Vois-tu, je me suis dit que ton monde était digne d'intérêt...Au moins un peu...Je me suis dit que le monde où avait vécu Harry Potter était forcément intéressant... J'ai eu tort ? »

« Euuuuh...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Non parce que hier encore, tu refusais tout net la moindre de mes approches et là... On dirait presque que tu me drague... »

« Pourquoi presque, Harry ? Je te drague...tes mots m'ont fait réfléchir...le fait que tu te sois tellement inquiété à mon sujet me touche beaucoup...Et, il se pourrait que...je me laisse séduire... »

« C'est...C'est vrai ? Tu es sérieux ? »

Question stupide Potter...Ce que je dis, je le fait, après tout, je suis un Malfoy ! Et, oui, tu peux me draguer autant que tu veux, de toute façon, je m'en fous, c'est juste pour avoir Rodolphus...Et...Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ca, l'auteur...Comment ca je porte bien mon nom ? Serais-tu en train de dire que je fais preuve de mauvaise foi ? OUI ? NON MAIS OH !! TU SAIS A QUI TU PARLES LA ?? Oui, en effet tu parles au plus bel homme de la terre...Le plus intelligent aussi, oui...Tu es clairvoyante, chère auteur ! Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois ! (nda : toujours caresser dans le sens du poil, toujours !) Donc, reprenons ! Le fait est que Potter m'a posé encore certaines questions. Et que je suis trop pris dans mes glorieuses pensées pour lui répondre. Du coup - qui aurait put savoir que ce type avait un cerveau et qu'il était capable de REFLECHIR ?? - notre homme me regarde comme si j'avais 5 ou 6 têtes en plus. Donc, si je suis le fil de ses pensées (pas dur me direz vous, c'est un livre ouvert ce mec) il se demande si je ne joue pas la comédie. Bingo ! Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent finalement !...Diantre, je me suis fait prendre ! (nda : je suis fière de cette phrase a double sens...vive moi, je m'aime !)

« Non, Malfoy ! »

« Non...Non, pourquoi ? De quoi tu parles, Potter ? »

« Je sais ce que tu veux ! Tu veux que je te parle de notre enquête sur les Mangemorts en liberté, pour trouver Rodolphus avant nous ! Et bien, c'est non ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles voyons...En revanche, Potter, je te propose un marché. Trouve Rodolphus Lestrange, ramène le moi vivant, et... »

« Et, quoi ? Tu pourrais bien me proposer tout l'or du monde que je ne ferai rien ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'or du monde, que je t'offrirai en échange...Mais plutôt, quelque chose qui t'obssède depuis notre rencontre...Quelque chose, que tu désire plus que tout... »

« J'ai...j'ai peur de comprendre... Soit plus explicite, Draco... »

« Pour être clair... Ramène moi Lestrange vivant et, en échange, je serai à toi... »

« Attend, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Hier encore, tu refusais ne serait-ce qu'un simple baiser de ma part, et maintenant, tu es près à me donner ton corps, juste pour avoir Rodolphus vivant ? Pourquoi vivant, d'ailleurs ? »

« Il doit payer, Potter...Il doit payer ce qu'il a fait à Blaise...Le savoir à Azkaban ne suffit pas...Blaise doit se venger, si il veut se reconstruire, et Rodolphus doit payer ! D'où ce marché. Maintenant, est-ce que tu marches, ou bien, tu déclares forfait ? Si tu refuses, Potter, j'irai le chercher moi-même...Et peut-être me fera-t-il subir la même chose qu'à Blaise...Tu regretterais profondément de ne pas avoir accepter, non ? Tu imagines ? Moi, nu...Rodolphus, l'époux de celle qui a tué ton parrain Sirius Black, au-dessus de moi...Me prenant violement...Me tuant à coups de Doloris... Tu aimerais voir ca ? Dis moi, Potter...Tu laisserais Rodolphus faire ca ? »

« Rodolphus sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir à ton sujet...Si il s'en prend à toi, je le tuerai... »

« Exactement...Je lui ai promis la même chose, autrefois...Je lui ai promis de le tuer si il s'en prenait à une personne qui m'est cher...Il s'en est pris à Blaise...Mon meilleur ami...Il doit mourir, et de ma main ! Ou de celle de Blaise...Alors, Potter, tu acceptes le marché ? »

« Rodolphus vivant contre toi...Très bien. Je te raménerai cet homme... »

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi...Merci...Harry. »

Il est complétement ahuri, le pauvre...C'est peut-être parce que je l'ai appelé par son prénom...Mouais...M'enfin, Potter va me ramener Lestrange...Je le tue, avec Blaise, et je me carapate loin, très loiiiiin de Potter. Parce que, quoi que j'ai pu dire, il est hors de question que je couche avec lui ! Nan, hors de question ! Bien, Potter me prend dans ses bras, il en profite, le connard, et on transplane chez lui. Dobby est là, évidemment, petit être insignifiant...

« Au fait, Malfoy...J'ai entendu Hermione dire quelque chose à l'hôpital... »

« Hermione ?? C'est qui, ca ? Aaaaah, oui, le rat de bibliothèque ! C'est quoi le problème ? La pauvre petite ne sait plus comment faire du Véritasérum ? »

« Non...Elle a crié qu'elle couchait avec Parkinson...Tu étais au courant ? »

« Granger avec Pansy ?? Bien sûr que j'étais au courant ! Pansy nous dit tout, à Blaise et moi ! Tu...Tu savais pas ?? »

« Elle...Elle sortait avec Ron, comment elle a pu faire ca ??? Mais, c'est pas possible ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'à une certaine époque, tu as trompé ta belette femelle avec un certain...hummm comment il s'appelait, déjà ? Ah, oui, Collin Crivey ! C'est pareil là mais c'est entre Granger et Weasley... Bon, je vais dormir, a demain, Potter ! »

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy... »

Je monte me coucher, retrouver ce lit moelleux qui m'a été assigné...Seigneur, quelle douceur, ces draps, je les aime...

_FIN POV Draco_

Draco s'endormit rapidement. En bas, Harry réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait courir le risque de ramener Lestrange à Draco. En revanche, il pouvait emmener Draco avec lui... Oui, peut-être même que Ron ne voudra pas laisser Blaise tout seul et qu'il l'emménera avec lui aussi...oui...

Harry se secoua la tête, la fatigue lui fermant les yeux. Il sortit du salon est monta les escaliers. Il traversa le couloir et passa devant la chambre de Draco. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis continua son chemin. Avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, et de retourner devant la chambre. Il avanca la main, puis la laissa retomber dans le vide.

_POV Harry_

Non...Je peux pas...Faut pas, il doit dormir...Mais je pourrai lui exposer mon plan...

Non, je ferai ca demain...Non, Potter fait pas ca ! LACHE CETTE POIGNEE DE PORTE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Non !!!!!! N'ouvre pas la porte, crétin ! Mais non !!!!

Mon dieu...Qu'il est beau...

¤ Bah tu voiiiiis ! Il fallait l'ouvrir cette porte ! A cause de toi on serait passé à côté d'une vision aussi belle ! A cause de ta moralité à deux balles ! ¤

µ Ma moralité a deux balles te dit que : c'est pas bien d'entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un en pleine nuit comme ca ! µ

¤ Roh le p'tit joueur ! C'est chez toi, si je me souviens bien...C'est lui qui squatte un de tes lits...Pis, il t'a promis d'être à toi, en échange de Lestrange...Tu serais en droit de lui demander une petite avance sur sa promesse...Par exemple, tu pourrais t'approcher et... ¤

Ma Conscience est une perverse ! Mais, putain, elle a raison...On a pas idée d'être aussi beau...Il a pas fermé les rideau donc...La lune deverse sa lumière sur lui...

Après tout, la Consciense a raison, je pourrai bien...oui, oui...

Je m'approche doucement, faut pas le réveiller, je m'assois...Je le regadre et j'ai envie de l'embrasser... Vous croyez que je peux ??? (nda : vas y !!! alleeeeer !!!)/(ndC : ouiiiiii ! Vas y comme ca, tu te penches et...) D'accord. La Conscience et l'auteur disent que je peux...Vous, vous croyez que je peux ? Oui ? Bon...

Euuuuh. Où sont passées mes mains ? Putain, j'espère que je l'ai pas réveillé...Il a la peau si douce...Il a quelque chose sur lui, là ? Attend, je soulève les draps et...

« VIRES TES MAINS DE LA, POTTER !!!! »

Oups. A quel moment me suis-je fait prendre ??? (nda : encore une phrase a double sens...toutes mes excuses...)

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?? TU VOYAIS PAS QUE JE DORMAIS ??? »

« Baisse d'un ton, déjà. Ensuite, j'ai droit à une petite avance ! »

« Une avance de quoi ? De quoi il me parle, ce gogole ? »

« Pour preuve de ta bonne foi, je demande une avance sur notre marché... »

Ceci dit, je me jette sur lui.

_FIN POV Harry_

Harry bloqua les mains de Draco au dessus de sa tête. Le blond se débattait de toutes ses forces. Comment diable osait-il faire ca ? Comment diable osait-il le toucher avec ses mains de Sang-Mélé ? Draco, voulant protester, ouvrit la bouche. Harry, évidement, ce petit pervers, en profita pour l'embrasser. Draco se figea un instant...

'' CE SALE CON A MIT SA LANGUE DANS MA BOUCHE ! OSEKOUUUR !''pensa-t-il.

Finalement, il se détendit un peu. Harry relacha les poignets de Draco et laissa ses mains parcourir la peau de son futur-amant. Mains qui furent vite remplacées par sa bouche. La langue d'Harry laissa une traînée brûlante sur la peau clair du Serpentard. L'Auror mordilla conciensieusement les tétons devenus durs de son protégé. Les doigts de Draco se perdirent dans la chevelure noirs de son oppresseur. La langue du Gryffondor buta contre l'élastique du boxer, unique rempart contre la nudité de son trésor. Celui-ci gloussa devant la mine défaite de Harry. Harry qui déchira le morceau de tissu.

Draco attrappa un oreiller et enfouit son visage dedans. Ledit oreiller servait à étouffer les gémissements du Serpentard. Harry prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir sa victime. Il léchait le creux du genoux du Draco, embrassait le bas-ventre, mais évitait toujours le membre tendu de désir. Draco mordit violement l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Harry sur sa chair brûlante. Il le déchira en deux lorsque Harry le prit en bouche.

Des plumes volaient autour d'eux.

Draco tira les cheveux de Harry, l'obligeant à accelérer le rythme de ses va et vient.

Il gémissait le prénom du brun, se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. Harry releva les yeux et rencontra ceux du blond. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que ses yeux paraissaient noirs, entourés d'un cercle argenté.

N'y tenant plus, Harry déboutonna son pantalon et prit son sexe en main. Il calqua les mouvements de sa mains sur ceux de sa bouche. Il vit Draco rejeter la tête en arrière et crier lorsqu'il jouit dans sa bouche. Harry se libéra dans sa main. Il la tendit à Draco, qui lécha le liquide blanc avec déléctation. Harry avala celui dans sa bouche.

Puis il embrassa tendrement son protégé et sortit de la chambre. Draco s'endormit rapidement. Il pensa que payer sa dette lorsqu'il aurait Lestrange ne serait pas si dur que ca.

Loin dans le ciel, la lune semblait sourire. Deux anges s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Voilà voilà voilà...

encore un chapitre de fini...

un mini lemon pour cette fin...j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je crains de ne pas être douée pour les lemons...mille excuses...

euh...ca va ,

z'avez vu, y a pas de viol ce coup-ci !!!

j'ai fait un effort !

Donc, la chasse au Rodolphus va commencer !

Bon, en espérant que ca vous a plût, je vous dis à la prochaine !!

a!

Zelda-sama


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Ca va toujours ? Oui ? Non ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Dis tout à tata...hein ? Que j'me mèle de mes affaires ? Bah pour la peine, je met pas le prochain chapitre !

Quoi ? Comment ca « j'ai plus qu'intérêt à le mettre si je veux pas mourir » ?

Serait-ce des menaces ? Oui ? Bon d'accord...

**Chapitre 7 : La chasse au Rodolphus et le pétage de plomb de Narcissa**

_POV Draco_

Je hais le lundi. Pourquoi, je sais pas, je sais juste que je déteste ce jour. C'est ce jour là que j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard. C'est ce jour là que mes parents ont reçu toutes les autres, expliquant les diverses conneries que je pouvais faire à l'école et dont les cobayes étaient toujours des Gryffondors. C'est également ce jour là où j'ai raté ma première potion. C'est ce jour là où j'ai brûlé le tapis favoris de Papa, ce qui m'a valu de me prendre la plus belle correction de ma vie.

C'est également ce jour là que j'ai appris que Blaise en pincé pour la belette.

Bref, ce jour est maudis.

Et il a fallu que j'oublie de fermer ces saletés de rideaux hier. Du coup c'est ce connard de soleil qui me réveille.

Hier. Seigneur, quel souvenir. Je crois que je vais pas m'en remettre...Dire qu'initialement, ce genre de truc ne devaient pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT, arriver.

Quoi qu'il en soit, debout ! Faut que je parle à Potter ! Et c'est pas parce qu'il a prit des libertés avec mon corps que je vais me mettre à baver devant lui et à sussurer son prénom comme une de ces gourdes. Non, monsieur, un Malfoy reste digne et toujours maître de tout, surtout avec les Potter, même si il a prit son pied la veille grâce à l'un d'eux ! Non mais ho !

Je sort de ma chambre, frais comme un gardon, et je tombe sur Dobby. Il me veut quoi, le truc immonde là ? Me dire que son maître veut une petite gaterie sous la table pour son déjeuner ?? BEN IL RÊVE LE MAÎTRE !

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Dobby est venu vous dire que son Maître Harry Potter est déjà parti pour le ministère ! Et que Monsieur Malfoy doit aller le rejoindre pour 10h ! »

« Okay. Et il est quelle heure là ? »

« Il est 9h45, Monsieur ! »

COMBIEN ? 9H45 ??? IL POUVAIT PAS VENIR ME CHERCHER PLUTÔT CET ABRUTI D'ELFE DE MAISON ??? J'AI QUE 15 MINUTES POUR DEJEUNER !

Raaaaaaaaaah ! Quel crétin ! Bon, croissant ! J'ai faim ! Croissant, tartine, confiture, café ! Aller, au boulot ! Je me dirige rapidement vers la cuisine et, ooooooooooh !

Mon déjeuner est déjà prêt ! J'avale le tout vitesse grand V et vais dans le salon. Poudre de cheminette, poudre de cheminette. Il a pas de poudre de cheminette ? Mais c'est quoi ca ? Ah si. Quelle idée de mettre ca dans un p'tit pot de fleur. Y a des gens dis donc. Bon j'entre dans l'âtre. Minstère de la Magie ! Et paf ! Je me retrouve pris dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. J'aime beaucoup ces flammes. Je les ai toujours aimé. Elles me rappellent la couleur des yeux de Potter. C'est étrange.

Attention, voilà l'atterissage. Le choc de l'arrivée est toujours le même. On se retrouve propulser en avant les pieds en premiers. Il faut donc trouver le timing parfait si on veut pas se casser la gueule devant des tas de personnes et passer pour un con. Et je suis passé maître dans maître dans l'art de rester toujours parfait.

Le grand hall du ministère. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la fontaine. Une oeuvre de talent. Celui qui l'a réalisé avait parfaitement saisi toute l'hypocrisie de ces alliances. Il n'y a que l'elfe de maison qui est parfait dans son rôle d'adorateur. Jamais les gobelins et les centaures ne seront comme lui, a genoux devant les sorciers.

Attendez une seconde. Le truc rose qui court vers moi me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais...

Mais c'est Tonks ! C'est fou comme elle ressemble à sa mère. Andromeda. Parfait mélange de Narcissa et Bellatrix. Les cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Bella, parsemés de mèches clairs. Le visage fin et pâle, comme celui de Cissa. Etrange qu'une aussi belle femme que Andromeda ait donné un machin rose comme Tonks. Faudra que je lui demande tiens.

« Draco ! Enfin, tu arrives ! Il est 10h pile, tu es très ponctuel ! »

« Toujours, chère cousine. Un Malfoy est toujours parfait, quelle que soit les circonstances. Dis moi, Tonks. Pourquoi diable te teins-tu les cheveux en _rose _? »

« Une envie comme une autre. Tu préfére rouge ? - seigneur, c'est encore plus moche que rose ! - Ou bien violet ? - mais pourquoi prend-t-elle autant de plaisir à s'enlaidir, c'est pas possible ! - Non !!! Tu préfére vert ! »

« Euh...On s'en fout, conduis moi à Potter. Et vite. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. J'ai une autorité naturelle que les femmes adorent. Enfin, les femmes, il y a toujours des exceptions. Ma mère, par exemple. Ou encore Granger. Ou encore Pansy. Bon, passons. Je la suis à travers les méandres du ministère. Et, ô miracle, j'arrive au département des Aurors. C'est affolant le bordel ambiant qui règne toujours ici. Je dépasse Fol Oeil – toujours pas crevé celui-là ? - contourne Shacklebolt et me retrouve face à...Potter, comment avez-vous deviné ? Il me regarde encore avec un air plus que pervers. C'est pas parce que je l'ai laissé me toucher hier que ca lui donne le droit de me regarder comme ca ! A genoux devant tes supérieurs, Potter ! Hummm...Potter a genoux devant moi, la tête à la hauteur de mon entre-jambe...Position plus qu'équivoque si vous voulez mon avis, ma bonne dame.

« Enfin, te voilà Draco. Tu es prêt ? Tu ne va pas venir habillé comme ca, tout de même ?? C'est pas de la rigolade là ! »

De quoi il me parle ce mollusque décerébré ? Prêt à quoi ? Ca me coûte beaucoup de le dire. Je ne...comprend pas ! (nda : clin d'oeil, Philomoon)

« Potter, excuse-moi de te couper dans ton délire mais...de quoi tu parles là ? J'avoue ne pas avoir bien compris... »

« Draco, réveilles toi un peu. On a reçu d'une de nos sources une indications des plus sérieuses. Lestrange et Avery seraient cachés chez McNair. Ils sont les deux derniers mangemorts en libertés. »

« D'accord. Et vous attendez quoi là, pour aller les chercher ? N'oublie pas notre marché, Potter... »

« Je n'oublie pas. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas te l'ammener. En revanche, je peux t'emmener le chercher avec moi. D'ailleurs, Blaise et Ron seront bientôt là. Tu peux donc en profiter pour passer des vêtements plus adaptés au combat. »

Plaît-il ?

En quoi elles sont pas bien mes fringues ? Franchement, une chemise noire déboutonnée en haut, un jean noir délavé sur les cuisse, des converse en cuir noires (les moldus ont vraiment de merveilleuses idées parfois...les converses en sont !) et un manteau en cuir noir aussi. Où est le problème ? La classe incarnée ! Et Potter ose dire que c'est pas des bonnes fringues ! Il y connait rien lui ! Et mais oh ! Il fait quoi là ? Mais il va me lâcher oui ? Où il m'emmène ? Je vois d'un assez mauvais oeil cette salle... Pourquoi diable m'a-t-il emmené aussi loin ? Il veut me faire quoi ? BAS LES PATTES POTTER !

« Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je profite un peu du temps que nous avons avant d'aller chercher Lestrange... »

« Et tu en profites pour me tripoter impunément ? »

« Mhhhh exactement... »

« Potter, je croyais devoir me changer ?? »

« Tu vas te changer, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Bon, visiblement, ce cafard n'a pas compris toute la subtilité de mon message.

Quand je dis que je dois me changer, je dis que tu dois me foutre la paix, Potter...

Mais tu ne comprend pas, ca...Tu comprend jamais rien, de toute façon...

Attend, tu fais quoi là ? Mais non ! MAIS ARRÊTE ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ???

Tu...aaaaaaaaaah ! Non ! Arrête ! Nooooon ! Ne fais pas ca ! Arrête avec ta bouche merde ! C'est pas vrai...Bon, je pense que je peux profiter un p'tit peu...

Voyez-vous, messieusr dames, la position dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure est en ce moment même...aaaaaaaaaah putain ! Ce mec a beaucoup de défauts. Mais il faut lui reconnaître un truc. Il a une langue divine !

Seigneur dieu...Il a voulu me tuer...C'est bizarre, lui il est tranquille comme rien c'était passé dans la salle tout à l'heure...Alors que moi je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir... Enfin bon, Blaise et sa belette son arrivés. On va pouvoir aller rendre une 'tite visite à Rodolphus. Hummm...Tu parles de fringues souples. Jean's et chemise...Où est la différence entre ceux là et mes précédents ? Moi, je sais pas, mais d'après Potter, y en a une...trouvez laquelle...

Donc, chez McNair...Mon père m'y avait emmené...Blaise aussi connait...Donc, c'est nous qui guidonc les deux autres là-bas...En fait, c'est nous qui faisons tout le boulot. Dites moi, a quoi ils servent ? Bon, nous y voilà. Rodolphus va payer !

_FIN POV Draco_

Draco et Blaise s'arrêtèrent devant un maison à deux étage en plus du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait un apparence un peu délabrée, des mauvaise herbes avaient poussé partout dans le jardin de la propriété. Du lierre avait également poussé sur les murs défréchis de la résidence. En bref, ca avait tout l'air d'être abandonné depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. C'était assez lugubre.

Harry et Ron ne jettèrent qu'un bref coup d'oeil sur la maison avant de s'engager sur le chemin caillouteux. Ils sortirent leur baguette, et se postèrent devant leur protégé respectif. Les Serpentards, qui voulaient leur vengeance, ne se plièrent pas a leurs exigences, et avancèrent d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Un simple regard leur suffit. Ils firent exploser la porte. Les Gryffondors les rejoignirent au moment où ils entraient dans la maison. Deux équipes d'investigations furent faites. Blaise et Ron d'un côté, Draco et Harry de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent.

_POV Harry_

Oulala...Il a pas comprit pourquoi je lui avait filé d'autres fringues qui, soit dit en passant, sont les mêmes que celle qu'il avaient avant. La différences entre ses fringues noirs et celles-ci...C'est qu'elles sont blanches...Et transparentes...miam...

Un corps divin...

¤ Bon, arrête Potter ! Concentres-toi sur la mission ! ¤

µ Mais il est si beau, et nous sommes seuls... µ

¤ Non ! Pas seuls, y a un Mangemorts, voir même deux, en liberté dans cette maison ! Le moindre faux pas et c'est la mort ! ¤

µ Faux pas...Lui tomber dans les bras, ce serait un faux pas ? µ

¤ Potter !!! Raisonnes-toi bordel ! ¤

µ Quoi, résonnes-toi ? C'est bon non plus, un peu de détente, ca fait pas de mal ! µ

¤ De la détente ??? En plein terrain ennemi ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ??? ¤

µ Non c'est juste que... Attend voir, TOI ! C'est la perverse de service qui vient me faire des leçons de morale ? T'as pas honte ?? µ

¤ Pas du tout, non ! Je tiens à ma peau figures-toi ! Ma peau qui est aussi la tienne ! ¤

µ Si tu le prend comme ca...T'as de bons arguments quand même ! µ

Bon, j'arrête ma conversation avec ma Conscience...Ca me déconcentre, je peux plus baver sur Draco... (¤ Harry ! Faut que je te le dise combien de fois ?! ¤)

Rah elle est chiante celle-là ! Ouiii, c'est bon, j'arrête ! Bon, un sort. Un sort de Localisation même...

« Je sens rien... »

« Hein ? Tu as dit quoi, Draco, j'ai pas entendu... »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Tu n'écoutais pas, oui... Je disais donc. Je ne sens rien ! »

« Tu ne sens rien...Quoi ? »

« La Magie Noire... okay, je t'explique. Rodolphus est un expert de Magie Noire, tout comme sa défunte femme. Ce genre de type respire la Magie Noire, suinte la magie Noire. Et pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui a été habitué à se servir de la Magie Noire, à la détecter, et bien c'est plus facile de trouver les types comme Lestrange, car il est impregné de cette Magie. La Magie Noire n'a pas d'odeur particulière...Enfin, ca se ressent, dans la chair, dans l'esprit. On le sent quand quelqu'un impregné de cette Magie, comme Rodolphus, est dans les parages. »

« Et là, tu ne sens rien ? Rien du tout ? »

« Je sens un reste, un résidu...Mais rien de palpable, comme ca devrait être le cas. J'en conclue donc que Lestrange n'est plus là... »

« Et Avery ??? »

« Et bien...J'ai l'impression que... »

Malheureusement, je ne peut pas continuer d'entendre la belle voix de ma fouine adorée. Car un cri absolument inhumain vient de l'interrompre ! Un cri qui vient de la partie de Blaise et Ron...

« C'est pas vrai ! BLAISE ! »

« Oh non... RON !!! »

Rien a redire. Une synchronisation parfaite. Bon, on s'est gourré dans les paroles mais sinon, on forme un bon coeur...Lui avec sa voix de Soprano. Moi avec ma voix de Basse. Magnifique. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal vous voulez ? C'EST LA PANIQUE !!!

RON ET BLAISE SONT ATTAQUES !!! AAAAH ! DU SECOURS ! APPELEZ LES AURORS ! AAAAAAAAAH !

Ah ? C'est moi l'Auror...MERDE ! Faut que j'aille sauver des vies !

Je crois que j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Ah, mon amitié pour Ron me donne des ailes. A moins que ce soit le fait que Draco me dépasse de plusieurs mètres et que j'aurai bientôt perdu de vue son magnifique postérieur ? Bonne question, a laquelle je ne connais pas la réponse. Bien que je penche pour la deuxième solution...

Voilà, nous avons descendu les deux étages qu'on avez fait avec Draco, puis on s'est enfoncé (nda : double sens, une nouvelle fois, pardon d'être une perverse...) dans les profondeurs des sous-sols. C'est fou comme il fait sombre ici. Et nous arrivons enfin devant ce qui semblent être des cachots...Blaise est là, pâle comme la Mort. Et on devine facilement que c'est elle qui nous attend derrière ces murs. J'avance un peu et vois Ron a genoux devant un corps. Ses doigts sont refermés autour du poignet du corps, il prend son pouls. Au vu de la tête que fait mon ami, cette personne est morte.

Je ne vois pas son visage. Je m'approche tandis que Ron retourne le cadavre. Une fille. A peine agée de 16ans. Sur son poignet droit brille un petit bracelet taché de son sang. Un nom est gravé. _Roxanne Bellatrix Lestrange_. Des cheveux noirs. Une peau pâle, des yeux sombres. J'aurai du la reconnaître. Cette gamine est le portrait de Bellatrix. Cette gamine devrait être vivante...

« Elle voulait l'arrêter... Elle lui a demandé d'arrêter tout ca et de se rendre... »

Je me retourne brusquement. Avery. Blaise et Draco le menacent de leur baguette. Mais lui semble ne pas nous voir. Ses yeux fous sont braqués sur la gamine. Du coin de l'oeil je vois Ron recouvrir la petite de son manteau noir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Avery ? »

« Potter...Tu dois l'arrêter, Potter...Rodolphus est devenu fou...La petite voulait qu'il arrête tout ca...Il l'a tué...Je l'ai vu la frapper. La torturer...La gamine... »

« C'est Rodolphus qui a fait ca ? Il a tué sa propre fille ? »

« Oui...a coup de Doloris...Nyark nyark nyark... »

Il rigole. Ce type rigole de la mort d'une gamine ! Je pointe ma baguette sur lui mais je n'ai pas le temps de jeter le moindre sort. Un éclair rouge jaillit de celle de Blaise et Avery heurte brutalement le mur d'en face.

Draco passe un bras autour de la taille de Blaise et le tire dehors alors que celui-ci essaye de se jeter sur Avery. Nous sortons quelques instants plus tard, Avery flotte, inconscient devant moi des menottes magique au poignets, tandis que Ron porte dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Roxanne Lestrange.

Blaise semble vide et Draco porte sur son visage le masque froid et impasssible qu'il met toujours lorsque'il souffre.

Nous avons ammené le cadavre a St Mangouste et ils nous ont assuré qu'ils la traiteront avec tout le srespect dû aux morts, même si il s'agit de la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Puis nous sommes allés faire notre rapport a Kingsley et lui avons remis Avery. J'ai vu Ron emmené un Blaise en pleurs. Et j'ai vu les mêmes larmes dans les yeux de Draco.

Bon ! C'est pas tout ca ! Demain, c'est notre jour de congé ! Donc, nous devons en profiter. Donc, ce soir, Draco passe à la casserole. Il est exactement 19h, monsieur veut un bain ? Mais avec plaisir ! Nyahahahahahah ! Mais avant. Où il est ? Il me dit qu'il veut un bain et, le temps que je me retourne, il a disparut ? Aaaaah ! Le petit chenapan ! Il en profite pour s'en aller...Aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ?

Je suis devant sa porte. Une porte fermée à clé. Malin ce jeune homme. Mais il en faut plus pour décourager un Potter. Alohomora ! Le petit clic caractèristique d'une serrure qui s'ouvre. Que j'aime ce bruit quand je sais que ladite serrure et le seul rempart entre moi et mon amour... J'ouvre la porte ! Enfin, j'essaye. Il l'a bloqué avec une chaise cet abruti ! NAAAAAAAAAAN ! C'est moi ou il se fout de ma gueule derrière cette putain de porte ?? OUVRE MOIIIII DRACOOOOO ! Attend un peu, toi ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Un sortilège bien placé, et la porte explose. Je suis le meilleur. Je suis Harry Potter, The Survivor ! Aha ! Il s'y attendait pas hein ! Regardez moi sa tête. Il semble...choqué...Choqué de quoi, mon coeur ? J'ai décidé d'avoir ton magnifique petit cul dès MAINTENANT alors tu te doute bien qu'une simple porte n'aurait pas pu m'arrêter. Et donc...AIIIIIIIIE ! CA FAIT MAL NOM DE DIEU ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI A PRIS DE SEMER DES PUNAISES PARTOUT SUR LE SOL ???? JE ME SUIS PLANTE LES PIEDS !

Bon passons, tout va bien. Mes pieds vont mieux, et j'ai un Draco, passablement déçu que tout ses pièges n'aient pas marché, assis sur le lit. Mmh. Oh oui. Tu vas être à moi.

_FIN POV Harry_

Harry s'approcha calmement du lit, d'où Draco le regardait. Il monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de blond. Passant ses mains sous la chemise du Serpentard, Harry l'embrassa tout doucement sur les lèvres, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Draco mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieur du brun. Celui-ci se recula sous le coup de la surprise. Puis reprit les lèvres pâle pour un baiser brûlant. La chemise de Draco vola à travers la pièce, déchirée en deux. Le tee-shirt de Harry suivit rapidement. L'Auror abandonna le baiser pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de sa victime tandis que ses mains s'attaquaient au Jean's de Draco. Il réussit à l'en défaire puis sa langue alla titiller les tétons dréssés du blond. Puis elle dériva vers le nombril qu'elle s'appliqua à mouiller, s'enfonçant et mimant l'acte sexuel. Puis elle laissa une traînée brûlante sur le bas-ventre de Draco. Harry posa sa bouche sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer du Serpentard. Il releva légerement la tête au gémissement sourd qu'émit Draco. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas prit conscience d'avoir fermés, et les encra dans ceux d'Harry. Le Gryffondor remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa.

Et là, ce fut le drame.

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!! »

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ???? »

_POV Narcissa_

Ma journée avait bien commencé. Je me suis réveillée ce matin dans les bras de mon mari. Nous avions passé une nuit merveilleuse, pleine de plaisir et d'amour. Le soleil brillait. J'avais oublié la situation critique de mon fils. J'ai décidé d'aller faire les magasins, et pour cela, j'ai demandé à ma soeur Andromeda de m'accompagner. Je me suis achetée de nombreuses fringues, dépensant l'argent de Lucius en chaussures, robes, jupes et autres vêtements. Puis ma soeur et moi nous sommes assises à une terrasse de café, l'Irish Coffe est d'ailleurs très bon, je vous le consille vivement ! Ce mélange de café et de whisky hummm...une merveille !

« Nymphadora m'a dit pas plus tard qu'hier au téléphone qu'elle avait croisé Draco a St Mangouste. Il était avec Harry Potter. »

Cette phrase anodine de Andy me ramena sur terre. Comment, mais COMMENT, avais-je put oublier la situation de mon bébé ? J'ai anbandonné ma soeur a cette terrasse et ai transplané à la maison. Lucius, comme toujours, gueulait après un pauvre elfe de maison. Je me suis jettée sur lui.

« LUCIUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!! VITEEEEEEEEE ! ON DOIT ALLER VOIR DRACOOOOOOOOO !!! VITEEEEEEEEEE !!!! »

« Mais, mon p'tit cochon d'Asie...Je sais pas où il est moi... »

« Mais siiiiii ! Il est avec ce...cet...ce TRUC là ! Le marmot braillard de Lily Sang-de-bourbe Potter ! Luciuuuuus !!! »

« Bien, bien, calme toi...Je suis sûr que Draco ne risque rien. Que veux-tu que Rodolphus lui fasse avec Potter comme protecteur ? »

« Mais mon amour, c'est pas de Lestrange dont j'ai peur. C'EST DE POTTER ! »

« De Potter ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ? Chérie, je crois vraiment que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Potter l'aime, notre fils, donc il ne lui fera rien... »

« Lucius, ouvre les yeux. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment... »

« Mais nooon ! Tout ce qu'il risque de lui faire c'est de le... »

Il s'est arrêté de parler, je sais pas pourquoi. D'un coup d'un seul, il a percuté dis donc. Et oui, très cher. Potter risque bel et bien de déflorer notre fils, et ce, sans que l'on soit intervenu pour empêcher cela. Bah oui. C'est bien, Lucius, tu te rends enfin compte de toute l'étendue des dégats que ca engendrerait. Voilààà ! J'aime cette lueur de compréhension dans ton regard. Donc, nous allons à Londres, chéri ?

« QUOIIIIII ?????? »

« Inutile d'hurler, Lucius. Nous devons aller à Londres. Et vite. »

« Oui, tu as raison, Cissa. Allons-y ! Potter n'a pas intérêt à toucher mon fils ! »

« Euuuuh...Lucius ? Tu vas y aller en pyjama ???? »

Une fois mon amour habillé, nous avons transplané chez Tonks. Qui nous a gentiment annoncé que Potter s'était établi dans l'ancienne demeure des Black.

Plaît-il ? Cet infâme Sang-Mélé a osé souiller la demeure des mes ancêtres ?

Il avait, jusqu'à présent une infime chance de survie, maintenant il n'en a plus ! Pendant que Lucius emmenera Draco à la maison, je me chargerai d'écraser, d'écarteler, de lapider ce sale Potter ! Il est bien comme ses parents celui-là ! Raaaaaaaah ! Fait tes prières Potter !!!! Quand Cissa passe, ses ennemis trépassent !

Nous sommes entrés silencieusement, comme d'habitude. Puis un cri suraigus a retentit à l'étage. Nous nous sommes précipités là-haut pour voir Potter en train de...de...de lècher mon fils ! Mon bébé !!! Il fait quoi là ? Il met sa bouche où celui-là ?

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!! »

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ???? »

Oui, Draco ! Maman ! Et Papa aussi ! Comment ?? Mais comment as-tu pu le laisser te faire ca ? Dracoooooo !

« QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ??? J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION ! »

Quand Lucius pousse sa gueulante, on a plus qu'intérêt à se mettre à table. Niark niark niark. Ta vie est finie, Potter...On va t'envoyer rejoindre ta mère !!! AHAHAHAH !!!!

« Papa ! Maman ! Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'étiez pas censés être en France ? J'exige une explication ! »

Plaît-il ? C'est nous qui devons donner une explixation ?? Alors là ! C'est la fête !

« Nous sommes venus te sauver, mon chéri. Rabilles-toi, nous t'emmenons avec nous. Lucius va chercher ses affaires. Je m'occupe de Potter ! »

« Pardonne moi de t'interrompre, Maman ! Mais tu ne t'occupes de personne ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous melez de ma vie privée ! Je fais encore ce que je veux, où je veux, comme je veux et quand je veux ! Et avec QUI je veux ! »

« Mais...Mais, mon bébé, trésor...Tu...Tu ne peux pas vouloir rester avec Potter... C'est... Il est...Il est SON fils ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ca ! »

« Maman ! Harry est peut-être le fils de Lily Potter, mais il n'est PAS Lily Potter ! Il n'est pas NON PLUS son père, Papa ! Alors arrêtez un peu ! Et sortez d'ici ! »

« NON ! TU NE RESTERA PAS UN INSTANT DE PLUS PRES DE CE GARNEMENT ! C'EST UN SANG-MELE ! C'EST LE FILS DE JAMES POTTER ! UN RESIDUT DE LA SOCIETE MAGIQUE ! »

« Pourquoi détestez-vous mes parents ainsi ? Ils sont morts, laissez les où ils sont. »

« Je hais James Potter ! C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ! La raison ne te concerne en rien ! »

« Mmmhhhh. N'auriez-vous pas eu une aventure avec mon père a Poudlard avant votre mariage, Mr Malfoy ? Et vous avec ma mère, Mme Malfoy ? »

Plaît-il ? Que vient-il de dire ? Lucius ? Toi, tu me caches un truc. Je n'aime pas ces yeux là, Lucius... Nous en parlerons plus tard... Je dois remettre ce morveux à sa place. Et vite !

« Potter. J'ignore d'où vous tenez une telle idée. Votre Sang-de-Bourbe de mère et moi n'avons eu aucune relation. Je la hais depuis toujours et, même morte, cette femme m'a toujours pourrie la vie. Vous avez la raison de ma haine. En ce qui concerne votre père et mon mari, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche. Vous ne touchez pas mon fils. Jamais. Et si jamais j'apprend que vous avez eu le moindre geste déplacé envers lui, Potter, j'espère pour vous que vous ne croiserez jamais route. Car vous regretterez amérement d'être né. Ai-je été clair, Potter ? »

« Parfaitement Mme Malfoy. Maintenant, je vous serez grès de quitter ma maison. Votre fils et moi-même avons quelque chose d'important à finir. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la sortie. »

SALE GAMIN ! JE VAIS L'ETRIPEEEEEEEEEEER !!!! Lucius ! Retiens moi ! LUCIUS !

Tiens, d'ailleurs, ca me fait penser...Va falloir qu'on discute. Tu me caches quelque chose, Lucius et je n'aime pas ca. Oh oui. Ne me dis pas, je t'en prie, que tu as eu une...une _relation _avec James Potter. NE ME RAGRDE PAS COMME CAAAA !

Comment...Comment as-tu pu, Lucius...Me trahir avec le mari de ma pire ennemie...

Lucius...

« Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Tu penses que je t'ai trompé avec Potter. Et bien, non, je ne t'ai pas trompé. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on était pas encore ensemble à ce moment là. Voilà tout. Tu n'as donc rien a dire. Sur ce, rentrons. Laissons notre fils se débrouiller avec son Don Juan ca ne nous concerne plus. »

« Lucius... »

« Oui, mon ange ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca, chérie ? »

« Tu as couché avec James Potter...Lucius... »

Je vais le tuer. Comment a-t-il osé...Je sort ma baguette et la pointe sur mon _mari_.

_FIN POV Narcissa_

Lucius vit sa femme sortir sa baguette de sa manche et la pointer entre ses deux yeux. Il prit peur sur le coup et transplana. Très bonne initiative. Un éclair rouge fracassa le lampadaire devant lequel Lucius se trouvait auparavant. Narcissa, une aura de colère rogeoyante tourbillonant autour d'elle, transplana pour le Manoir.

Elle trouva Lucius dans leur chambre, essoufflé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un nouveau sortilège de sa femme le baillonnait. Il fut expulser sur le lit conjugale tandis que des chaînes venues de nul part l'attachaient au montant dudit lit.

Lucius subit, non sans plaisir et durant toute la nuit, les pires sevices et outrages infligés par sa femme. Il ne trouva le repos que le lendemain matin, lorsque son épouse décida d'aller faire du shopping et le laissa entravé au lit.

Voilàààààà !

Il ne reste plus maintenant qu'un seul chapitre avant la fin...de la première partie.

Et oui !

J'en ai pa fini avec eux !

Après cela, vous aurez droit à un ou deux chapitres de transition.

J'en conclue que...nous atteindrons les 10 chapitres bientôt.

Cette fic n'aura pas plus de 20 chapitres je pense...

oui...

Bon, bah c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

A bientôt, j'espère !

A plus !

Zelda-sama


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le dernier Partisan**

_Harry et Draco se tenaient côtes à côtes devant une pierre tombale._

_Trois noms y étaient gravés. _

_Cî-git _

_Rodolphus Norman Lestrange_

_Bellatrix Evana Lestrange_

_Roxanne Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Draco prit la main de son mari et lui sourit tendrement._

_« Ils nous auront bien fait chier ces deux là... »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai...Mais sans eux, nous ne serions pas ensemble. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grâce à ton charme légendaire que je suis tombé dans tes bras ? »_

_« Aussi, oui... Aller, viens. »_

_Les deux hommes rejoignirent Blaise et Ron qui les attendaient dans leur voiture._

_« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à venir mettre des fleurs sur la tombe des Lestrange tout les ans... »_

_« Après tout, ils auront été nos pires ennemis jusqu'au bout ! » _

_« Oui ! Les Lestrange nous auront fait chier du début à la fin. Ils méritent bien des fleurs non ? »_

_POV Draco_

J'y crois pas. Non, mais sérieux, j'y crois pas. Ca fait deux jours que ca s'est passé mais j'en revient toujours pas. Comment ma mère a osé me faire ca ? Comment mon père a osé coucher avec celui de...de ce...de cette...De ce truc quoi ! Non mais sans déconner ! Vous voyez un peu la déchéance ?? Mon père, Lucius Malfoy, et le sien, James Potter ! C'est...c'est...impossible ! Nooooooooon ! Doit y avoir une faute de frappe. Pas vrai ? (nda : non, aucune, Lucius a bel et bien couché avec James !)

Donc, ce cauchemard est bien réel ? Tout comme le fait que ma mère a débarqué dans ma chambre alors que j'allais réitérer la même connerie que celle de mon père mais avec Potter Junior ? D'accord. Génial. C'est parfait.

Putain ! Ca fait deux jours qu'on patauge ! J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'on nage...Et qu'on a plus pied ! Mais où est passé Rodolphus, nom d'un p'tit bonhomme ! C'est pas dieu possible ca ! Il disparaît comme ca de la circulation, et on est incapable de le retrouver ??? Weasley dit qu'il s'est enfui au Pérou...Mon cul oui ! Il est en Angleterre, je le sais ! Je le _sens_ ! Il est en Angleterre, j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il est à LONDRES ! Mais où, c'est la question. Potter m'a demandé si je pouvais pas le '_pister_', comme il dit si bien. Je lui ai dit que j'étais pas un chien. Non mais oh ! Un peu de respect. De toute façon, je suis sûre que c'est un de ses grands fantasmes ca. 'SPECE DE ZOOPHILE ! Oh, tu crois que je le sais pas que t'as couché avec le cabot ? Mais siiiiii le truc là... l'évadé de prison ! Si quand t'avais 15ans ! Voilà ! Sirius Black ! Tu t'es fait un Maraudeur Potter (oui, moi aussi je les connais, mon père ne cessant de louer leur ingéniosité...d'ailleurs, c'était pas Potter Senior qui montait tout les sales coups ???) ! Quoi ? Tu t'en es fait un autre ? Qui ca ? Y en avait pas trois ? Bah si, y avait ton paternel, ton parrain et l'autre traître...Y avait Lupin aussi ? Attend, Lupin comme dans Loup-Garou ??? AAAAAAAH ! T'es abonné aux canidés ma parole !!!! Et quand ca je vous prie ? Plaît-il ? En 7ème année ? T'avais pas assez de boulot pour massacrer la face de Serpent, tu trouvais le temps de te taper un mec aussi vieux que ton père ? T'as pas honte ? Même pas ? Bah tu devrais ! Quoi ?? Non, Monsieur, je n'ai jamais couché avec Snape ! Tu crois tout de même pas que j'ai couché avec un type fou de _Neville Longdubas_ ! Y a des limites à la connerie quand même. Parfaitement monsieur, je dis que vous êtes con ? Quoi ? Comment ca j'ai déteint sur toi ?? Tu m'insultes encore en plus ? Fais tes prières, Potter ! Quand Draco passe, ses ennemis trépassent ! (nda : air de déjà vu...c'est de famille, que voulez-vous...)

Quoi qu'il en soit... Lestrange est toujours dans la nature. Et je n'aime pas ca. Donc, je suis résolu à passer pour un chien.

« Potter. Tu te souviens tu m'avais demandé... »

« Oui, je t'avais demandé si je pouvais te prendre sur la table de la cuisine, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi, tu veux bien ? »

Quel crétin...Comme si j'allais accepter un truc pareil...La table de la cuisine est en plastique ! C'est pas assez confortable ! Pis je veux des draps de soie moi !

« Non, Potter, je te parle pas de ca ! »

« Dommage...Mais tu sais, si tu préfére celle de la salle à manger y a pas de problème ! Une table comme une autre...où est la différence ? »

« Tu t'enfonces, Potter... » (nda : double sens... je m'améliore de jours en jours nan ?)

« Passons... De quoi voulais tu me parler ? Tu as des infos nouvelles ?? »

« Non mais vois-tu, je me suis résolu à passer pour un clébard et a pister Lestrange. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial, Draco ! De quoi as-tu besoin ? Demande ! »

« J'ai besoin de retourner chez McNair. Il faut que je démarre de l'endroit où est morte la gamine. La Magie Noire était très forte à cet endroit... »

Sitôt demandé, sitôt eu, j'ai a peine eu le temps de finir ma phrase que paf ! On était devant chez McNair. Vous croyez qu'il fera tout ce que je demande si j'accete la proposition de la table ? Passons. Je me rend dans ce cachot où j'ai vu ma cousine morte. La Magie tourbillonne encore à cet endroit. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Mon père m'a dit que j'avais un pouvoir étrange. Que j'étais un Sensoriel. Que je pouvais visualiser la Magie en me concentrant. La percevoir, grâce à mes sens.

Je me concentre. Je vois du bleu. Partout. Un bleu ciel parfait. De ci, de là je vois des filaments noires. Un son, un sifflement, me fait me retourner. Et là, une véritable tornade miniature de Magie Noire. Je m'approche, la touche. Elle en est palpable tellement elle est forte. J'en tire un mince fil et le goûte. C'est celle de Rodolphus. Je pénétre dans ce tourbillon, l'odeur de souffre, l'odeur de Mort m'étouffe mais je lui demande de me mener à son Maître. Puis je ressort. Et c'est un chemin de pierre noire que je vois sous mes pieds. Partant de la tempête, il continue hors de la pièce. Je m'avance, près à trouver Rodolphus, prêt à le tuer...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et me ramène sur terre. Je regarde Potter, et je le vois, sourcils froncés, une lueur de peur au fond des yeux. Pourquoi est-il si inquiet ? N'a-t-il jamais vu un Sensoriel à l'oeuvre ? Je les vois, ces larmes de détresse, poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Je vois. Comme toutes personnes inhabituées à voir ce genre de chose à l'oeuvre, il est choqué. Ca doit faire bizarre de voir quelqu'un se déconnecter de la réalité. Au point de perdre toute conscience de soi. Au point de n'être plus qu'une poupée de chair. Il a du me secouer, me crier de lui revenir, mais moi, perdu loin de lui, je ne l'entendais pas...

Ne pleure plus, Harry, je t'en prie ne pleure plus. Je ne le ferais plus, promis, mais ne pleure plus... Harry...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait...Pourquoi tu as fait ca ? J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avais annihilé...J'ai cru que tu allais disparaître...Draco... »

« Shhht, c'est fini, Harry...Je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis...Tout va bien, Harry... »

« Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Il a du utiliser beaucoup de Magie Noire ici. Un vrai concentré maléfique. C'était impressionnant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai demandé de me montrer le chemin jusqu'à son maître. Elle a accéder à ma demande. Nous reviendrons plus tard, d'accord ? »

Il acquièce, encore perdu. Je regrette. Moi, un Malfoy, j'ai des regrets. Je n'aurai pas du venir ici. Car Harry avait raison. J'ai bien failli y rester. Une telle puissance maléfique n'est pas immaginable. Cet homme a du vendre son âme au Diable, c'est impossible autrement. Même Voldemort n'en avait pas autant...

Mais désormais, je n'aurai plus à la combattre. Juste à suivre son chemin.

Non, je ne veux plus avoir à entrer dans cette chose. Pas si cela est susceptible de bouleverser ainsi ceux qui m'entourent. Je suis pourtant habitué. Ma mère aussi avait fondue en larmes la première fois que je me suis déconnecté totalement. Pansy aussi, Blaise également. Alors pourquoi ca me fait si mal d'avoir fait pleurer Potter ?

Blaise est dans une colère noire (et croyez moi, un Blaise en colère, ca fait peur). Mais je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'a peur de rien ! Mouais... Donc, Potter et moi sommes entré dans le Département des Aurors et là, y a une furie qui s'est jeté sur moi, vous voyez ? C'était qui la furie d'après vous ? Blaise. Il m'a attrapé par les épaules, m'a secoué dans tout les sens, j'ai encore envie de vomir d'ailleurs, tout en me criant dans les oreilles. Weasley était mort de rire. Pis en voyant Harry, il s'est mis dans le même état que mon « meilleur ami ». Du coup, on se bat tout les deux pour savoir qui va vomir en premier. Dégoutant. Finalement, je raconte ce qui s'est passé chez McNair. Blaise à l'air ennuyé que j'ai du faire ca, Weasley n'a tout simplement pas compris.

Comme d'habitude. Mais c'est Weasley. Faut pas trop lui en demander.

Potter m'annonce qu'on rentre à la maison. Alléluia ! J'ai cru que ca finirait jamais. Entre Maugrey et ses « VIGILENCE CONSTENTE ! » et Tonks et ses « ON VA L'AVOIR ! » j'avoue que je me sens légérement fatigué...Comme si...Comme si j'étais passé sous un train. Je veux dormiiiiiiir ! Mais visiblement, c'est pas l'avis de Potter...

Il a l'air d'avoir autre chose en tête pour cette nuit...

Quelle galère. Ca fatigue d'être un Sensoriel...mais vous savez ce qui me fatigue encore plus ? Non ? Je vais vous le dire ! LES MAINS DE POTTER ! Voyez-vous, elles sont en ce moment même en train de s'infiltrer sous ma chemise. Sans mon autorisation. Résultat ? Vous savez pas ? Un p'tit effort ! Bah oui. Je me jette sur lui !

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! VENGEANCE !!!!!

Pour une fois que c'est moi qui domine. Je suis bien content. Et ouiiii ! Moi aussi jouer avec ma langue !!!! Hummmm...C'est bon Potter ? Tu aimes ca ? Hinhinhin...

Tes mains dans mes cheveux...Tu me forces à accélerer mon mouvement. Tu veux jouir dans ma bouche. Mais moi, tu vois, j'ai pas envie. Donc...

« Fini de jouer pour ce soir !!!! »

« Hein ???? Draco tu peux pas me faire ca ?! »

« Bah si... J'ai aucune obligation envers toi tant que je n'aurai pas la tête de Rodolphus ! Donc, en attendant...Couché, panier... »

« ...OH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!! »

Ahahahahahah ! Sa tête ! Mon dieu, sa tête !!!! Olala...C'est impayable...La bouche tellement ouverte qu'on voit jusqu'au fond de ses doigts de pieds, les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Et finis ce que t'as commencé ! »

« Non ! Ma décision est sans appel ! Sur ce, bonne nuit, Potter !!! »

Et vlan ! Avec un bon claquement de porte en prime ! Je suis génial... Oui, je sais...Non, pas de photos, merci...

Vous savez quoi ? Les Moldus ont inventés pas mal de truc bien finalement ! Dont...Les portables ! C'est super j'ai juste a taper un code pour l'allumer. Une ou deux touches, et je peux appeler n'importe qui !!! Bon, là, j'ai dans l'idée d'appeler Blaise. Alors...

# _Allô ? _#

# Yo Blaise ! C'est Dray ! #

# _Oh, non, merde, c'est pas vrai...Tu me veux quoi ? _#

# Oh, rien de particulier. Ca marche avec ta belette ?? #

# _Tût tût tût tût _#

# Blaise ???? #

C'est moi ou il vient de me raccrocher au nez ? Le con... Tant pis, j'appelle la belette !

# _Ron Weasley. J'écoute ? _#

# Euuuh ? Salut, ca va ? #

# _C'est qui ? _#

# Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? L'homme le plus parfait du monde ! #

# _Blaise ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que je suis à côté de ta chambre ? _#

# Non, Weasley, c'est pas Blaise. C'est Malfoy... #

# _Ah...C'est pourquoi ? _#

# Pour un renseignement ! C'est quand, en fait, que tu compte sauter Blaise ??? #

# _Tût tût tût tût _#

# Weasley ???? #

Pourquoi il me raccroche au nez lui ? Il veut mourir jeune ??? Bon bah tant pis, je me rabat sur l'autre déchet là...

Finalement, non, j'ai pas envie. Il doit être en colère...Peut-être qu'il veut me faire payer ma rebuffade. Ouais. Vaut mieux être prudent, j'vais fermer la porte...Pis j'vais barricader la porte aussi...Voilà...Comme ca...Putain, elle est lourde cette armoire...attend, je pousse...Mais, oh ! Suis-je con ?? (nda : on l'savait mais on voulait pas t'le dire...) Ma baguette ? Où elle est celle-là ? Làààà ! Donc, hum hum ! _Wingardium Leviosa ! _Oh, ca vole !!!! Devant la porte, comme ca. La p'tite bibliothèque maintenant. Devant la fenêtre. Parfait ! J'suis barricadé ! Il peut toujours venir ! AHA ! ...Putain, j'suis seul au monde...

« Because I'm tout seul ! Il n'y a personne, beside me !!! Pas d'problème en single, il n'y a personne besi... »

« MALFOY LA FERME !!!!!! Si t'es tout seul , je peux te tenir compagnie... »

Ouiiiiiiii ! Je m'ennuie Potter !!!! Ah bah non. J'me suis barricadé c'est pas pour rien... Si je lui ouvre la porte, il va se jeter sur moi comme une nympho ! Mouais vaut mieux pas. Bon, bah bonne nuit. J'vais dormir, j'ai rien d'autre à faire...

Putain, c'est qui le con qui tambourine à la porte. Oh ! On réveille pas les brave gens à point d'heure comme ca ! Il se prend pour qui celui-là ! Espèce de paysan ! Misérable !

Ah tiens, je connais cette voix ! Mais oui ! C'est Potter ! Ouiii ca va j'arrive ! Bon, j'ouvre la porte, à trois ! Un...Deux...Deux et demi...Deux trois quarts...TROIIIIIS !

« Potter, très cher, pourquoi diable frappez-vous avec tant d'insistance sur cette porte ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je traduis pour toi : Putain Potter, y a des gens qui dorment a une heure pareille ! Alors me fais pas chier ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va chercher Lestrange ? »

Merde. J'avais oublié...J'avoue, j'me suis fait avoir là...Bon, je le plante devant la porte et je file en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Avec un peu de chance, il m'aura pas suivi. Bien. Je me sape, quelque chose d'adapté pour les combats...Voilà ! Un regard in the miror ! Tout passe, tout casse, tout lasse, sauf la classe !

Je suis prêêêêêêêt !!!...J'ai faim. POTTER ! UN CROISSANT ! METS EN MÊME DEUX !

C'est bon, ces conneries là...C'est français...hum, délicieux... Ces gens là sont des génies. Moi qui suis censé être xénophobe, j'avoue, il sont forts les Français. J'vais aller m'exiler là-bas tiens. Après mettre occupé de Rodolphus.

Il est temps. Potter et moi retrouvons Blaise et Weasley devant chez McNair. Nous entrons, je retrouve facilement la trace de Rodolphus. Je m'élance et la suit. J'entend vaguement les trois autres courirent derrière moi. Je m'arrête. On ira jamais assez vite, si on doit courir jusqu'à l'autre tache. _Accio Balais !_ Ca devrait nous permettre d'accélerer. J'enfourche le mien et continue mon chemin. J'entend Potter me crier de m'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un mur, visiblement. Je sors de ma transe. Pour nous voir devant un grand bâtiment. Côté Moldu. Assez beau bâtiment d'ailleurs. Les loyers devaient être cher. Un vrai palace. Pour les riches ca c'est sûr. J'entre, sans me préoccuper des autres. La trace gimpe le long de l'escalier.

Un appartement. Là, un nouveau tourbillon de Magie Noire, que je suis le seul à voir. Cette fois, je n'ai même pas besoin d'entrer dedans. Il m'indique le chemin de lui-même. Il sort pas la fenêtre, qui donne sur un parc. Des statues. Pleins de statues. Blaise m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne. Il a l'air terrifié.

Blaise...

_FIN POV Draco_

Non loin du parc, dans une ruelle sombre, un homme vêtue de noir regarde les quatre personne qui viennent d'apparaître. Son regard fou se pose sur l'un d'eux. Harry Potter. Enfin, la vengeance de l'homme en noir allait être exécutée...Enfin, son épouse adorée sera vengée...Enfin...son Maître pourra faire subir à son ennemis tout les tourments de l'Enfer. Puis, il s'occupera des traître a leur sang...Oui...La vengeance aura pour eux un goût de désespoir...

_POV Blaise_

Je n'aime pas ca ! Cavendish Square ! Ca me rappelle des souvenirs que j'aurai préféré oublier... Je me sens mal...Draco, je veux pas rester là ! Draco ???

Non ! Arrête !

Ron ! Je me sens pas bien...Je veux partir...

Draco...Tu as perdu sa trace ? Impossible ! Je vois mon meilleur ami, les yeux perdus dans le vague, immobile devant nous. Potter le secoue dans tout les sens, lui crie de se réveiller. Il réagit pas. Potter le lâche et s'écarte de lui, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Je regarde Draco. Les yeux vides, les bras ballants. Pâle comme le lait. Une poupée humaine. Juste un corps debout, sans vie sans âme.

On est tous en train de regarder Dray. Puis d'un coup, il se retourne.

« Derrière !!!! »

« Quoi ?? »

Je me retourne a mon tour, pour voir Rodolphus Lestrange devant moi. J'ai juste le temps de me baisser quand il lance un sort. Avant de me prendre un coup de pied en pleine figure. Je retombe un peu plus loin, le nez en sang. Draco est toujours immobile, les yeux perdus. Je me jette sur lui et le plaque au sol tandis que nos protecteurs se lancent dans le combat.

« Pardon, Blaise. J'ai réagi trop tard... »

« C'est pas grave, Draco vient on va se mettre à l'abri ! »

« Harry...Où est Harry ??? Il va bien ??? »

Je ne répond pas. Je l'ignore tout simplement. Je me redresse juste à temps pour voir mon Ron faire un vol plané et s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre pas loin. Draco se lève. Et voit son Harry, attrapé à la gorge par le Mangemort. Celui-ci laisse tomber son fardeau et s'approche légérement de nous.

« Enfin...Tu vas être vengée...Enfin... »

« Harry ! Ron ! Levez-vous ! Ron !!! »

« Inutile d'appeler vos amoureux, les filles...C'est déjà trop tard...Pour vous... »

Il lève sa baguette. On va mourir ? Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas comme ca ! Pas avant d'avoir dit à Ron combien je l'aime ! Ron !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_POV Draco_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais réagi au lieu de rester debout a rien faire ! Ca serait pas arrivé ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas que Harry meurt ! Arrête ! Non !

Harry !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_POV Ron_

Putain... Je suis pitoyable...Même pas capable de protéger quelqu'un...Il va me tuer dès qu'il ce sera occupé de Harry...Puis il tuera Blaise...Blaise...Je ne veux pas !

Arrête, Rodolphus ! Non ! Pas ca ! Tout, mais pas Blaise ! Arrête !

Blaise !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_POV Harry_

Putain...Quel connard...Attend, où tu vas ? Reviens là ! Reviens merde ! Je suis pas encore mort !

« Inutile d'appeler vos amoureux les filles...C'est déjà trop tard...Pour vous... »

Quoi ??? Attend, arrête, Rodolphus ! Noon ! Pas Draco ! Tue moi ! Tue moi a sa place !

Arrête !!!

Draco !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron, écrasé contre son arbre, se releva. Harry, étendu sur le sol, également. Blaise et Draco étaient immobiles, Rodolphus face à eux.

Les deux amis eurent l'impression que l'action se passait au ralenti.

Il virent Rodolphus brandir sa baguette, un cri de victoire s'échappant de ses lèvres. Blaise vit Ron, du coin de l'oeil, courir vers lui et s'interposé entre Rodolphus et son protégé. Blaise sentit les bras de son amour l'entourer tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

Draco vit Harry dépasser Rodolphus en courant, ignorant la baguette du Mangemort. Draco sentit son Gryffondor le prendre dans ses bras, et il se sentit ployer sous lui.

Les deux Serpentards comprirent soudainement la raison de leurs actes. Ils se faisaient bouclier. Ils leur épargnaient de subir le sortilège, en les protégeant de leur corps...

Rodolphus lança le sortilège de Mort. Blaise et Draco réagir instinctivement, levant leur propre baguette. Ils lancèrent le premier sort qui leur passa par la tête.

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette du Mangemort. Un éclair rouge sombre jaillit des baguette des Serpentards. Ron et Harry jetèrent un regard derrière eux. Pour voir les sortilèges se heurter, se mélanger, fusionner... avant de revenir vers leur envoyeurs respectifs.

Rodolphus vit avec angoisse son Avada Kedrava revenir vers lui. Il se baissa prestement, l'évitant de justesse. Puis se releva tout aussi rapidement.

Il vit les Aurors tomber, lentement, aux pieds de leurs protégés respectifs.

Il vit Blaise Zabini s'effondrer en pleurs sur le corps de Ron Weasley.

Il vit Draco Malfoy regarder Harry Potter, horrifié, avant de le secouer, lui hurlant de se réveiller.

Il entendit Zabini crier son amour à Weasley;

Il entendit Malfoy hurler à Potter qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Et il entendit, distinctivement, son propre rire. Glacial, hystérique, dément...

Les Serpentards pleuraient.

Pour la première fois depuis de très longues années, Draco Malfoy pleura. Lorsqu'il vit Harry tomber, il réalisa soudainement à quel point il l'aimait. Il réalisa soudainement que sa mort lui était innacceptable. Mais il le regarda tomber, pétrifié... et en larmes.

Blaise Zabini s'était toujours considéré comme un homme relativement fort. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit son amour choir à ses pieds, il se sentit plus faible encore qu'un nouveau né. Il s'entendit crier à Ron son amour, mais tout au fond de lui, il se disait que jamais son protecteur n'entendrait ses paroles. Et cela le révolta. Il voulait que Ron l'entende. Mais il ne put que s'écrouler à ses côtés, brisé... et en larmes.

Les Serpentards relevèrent la tête au son inhumain qu'émit Rodolphus. Ils prirent leur baguette et, sans même se concerter, lancèrent le sortilège funeste. Rodolphus, prit dans son délire fou, ne vit pas l'éclair vert qui le frappa en plein coeur. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de heurter un arbre et de s'écrouler à terre. Mort. Il fut le dernier Partisan des Forces du Mal...

Les Serpentards se retournèrent. Ils virent les vêtements tachés de sang de leurs amours. Ils s'approchèrent. Où étaient leur tête ? Et leurs bras ??

Draco se pencha, et souleva légérement ce qui avait été la veste de Harry. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Il tourna la tête pour voir Blaise dans la même position que lui. Les yeux ronds, la bouche légérement entrouverte.

« Harry ?? C'est toi ??? »

« Ron ? Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ??? »

Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux les stupéfia encore plus.

Draco rencontra un regard vert intense, vert émeraude. Une touffe noire, une queue...

Un chat...Un chat noir...Un p'tit chaton même...

Blaise, lui, s'était retrouvé cloué au sol par une paire d'yeux bleus de toute beauté.

Le roux flamboyant qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait aussi brûlant que des flammes.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment Ron qu'il voyait.

Une sorte de bestiole avec une longue longue queue, une tête hirsute...Un singe...

Et voilààààààà ! La fin de la première partie !

Il y aura maintenant les Interludes, Puis la deuxième partie !

Par contre, dans peu de temps il y aura un événement dont je me serai bien passée...

Et oui... C'est la rentrée !

Je ne posterai plus aussi rapidement maintenant...

Toutes mes excuses...

A bientôt !

Bisous, je vous adore !

Zelda-sama


	9. Chapter 9

Premier interlude !

Comme je ne vais surement pas caser ceux-là tout de suite...J'avais dans l'idée de leur dédier un chapitre, rien que pour eux ! Non ?

Bon d'accord, j'arrête de vous retenir là..., je vous laisse lire...

**Interlude : Un conte de fée bien cruel...**

_POV Pansy_

Tout avait commencé à Poudlard. En première année, je suis arrivée, tranquillement, je n'avais pas à m'en faire ! J'étais l'héritière de la fortune Parkinson, mon père était bien placé, tout ce passerait bien pour moi, vu son influence. J'ai été, comme le reste de ma famille, placée à Serpentard. C'est dans cette maison que j'ai passé mes sept années d'étude. C'est dans cette maison que j'ai rencontré ceux qui sont devenus mes meilleurs amis. Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.

Nous étions inséparable. A tel point que des ragots ont commencé à courir sur nous trois. Manque de bol, Blaise était gay, et ne s'en cachait pas. Les élèves, et les profs, ont donc décrété que j'étais la fiancée de Draco, que nous allions nous marier, avoir des enfants. Ca faisait bien rire Draco. Moi, ca me choquait. Qui étaient-ils pour juger les gens comme ca, juste parce que 'ils s'entendent bien ? C'était totalement stupide !

Puis Draco a commencé à courir après toutes les filles potables du château, tandis que moi, je me rendais doucement compte que je préférais reluquées mes copines sous la douche plutôt que les mecs aux vestiaires de Quidditch. C'est en 7ème année, celle des ASPICs, que je me suis pleinement rendue compte que j'étais lesbienne. Blaise nous avait annoncé, à Draco et à moi, qu'il était amoureux de Ronald Weasley. Et encore, pour lui faire cracher le morceau, Draco a dû user de toute sa persuasion (autrement dit, il le menacait de le castrer si il parlait pas) pour le convaincre de nous en parler.

La réaction de Draco fut telle que je m'y attendait. Violente, exagérée. Blaise en était très triste. Moi, j'ai pensé durant un instant ce que ca serait de nous voir nous, les Maîtres des Serpents, avec le Trio de Gryffondor. Blaise au bras de Weasley. Moui, ca rendait bien. Draco avec Potter. Ces deux-là, ils aurait pu former LE couple. Si beau, si puissant... Draco et sa beauté froide et imperieuse. Potter et sa beauté sauvage et insolente...Quant à moi, je me réservais la Miss Je-sais-tout. Oui, le fait est que je m'étais laissée charmer par cette fille si intelligente, si forte, si belle... Draco se foutait toujours de sa gueule à cause de ses cheveux. Je trouvais ses boucles caramel adorables. Et ses yeux ! Chauds comme du chocolats. Une peau sucrée... J'avais envie de la goûter. Malheureusement cette jeune fille, nommée Hermione Granger, ne m'aimait pas. Elle ne me voyait pas. Pourquoi ? Elle était tout simplement éblouie par les flammes que jettaient les cheveux de son 'Ronnie-chéri'.

Blaise et moi étions dans la même galère. Lui amoureux d'un abruti aveugle. Et moi d'un génie aussi aveugle que son copain. Y avait que Draco qui s'en sortait sans dommages. Et encore, je me souviens qu'il n'aimait pas tellement voir Potter lècher les amigdales de la 'Belette femelle'. Ou bien le voir tromper sa copine avec ce 'lèche cul de mollusque' comme il appelait Crivey. Je m'étais réfugiée dans les bras de Milicent Bulstrode. Et Blaise cherchait le réconfort dans ceux de Théodore Nott.

Puis viens la guerre. J'avais décidé de me battre pour le Bien. Pour pouvoir protéger Hermione, de loin, dans l'ombre. Blaise aussi, c'était un accord implicite. Nous nous l'étions promis. Lorsque nous tomberons amoureux, nous protégerons toujours notre amour, même au péril de nos vies. C'est pourquoi je me battis auprès d'Hermione. Blaise lui, avait préféré jouer les espions avec Draco et Severus. Etant déclarée membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'étais protégée. Mais pas mes deux amis. Et j'avais alors terriblement peur pour eux. La seule personne qui m'apporta du réconfort lorsqu'ils partaient rejoindre leur « Maître », fut Hermione. Nous nous étions rapprochées considérablement, devenant amies...Puis, un soir. Draco et Blaise ne revenaient pas, j'étais inquiète, j'en pleurais. Hermione était venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre de Préfète. Ce soir là, elle est venue, et elle m'a embrassé. Elle m'a embrassé et j'ai eu l'impression de vivre un conte de fée.

Le lendemain, Draco et Blaise étaient revenus, Hermione ne m'a pas parlé, comme je l'espèrais, du baiser que nous avions échangé. Au contraire. Dès qu'elle a vu Ron, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras et l'a embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et j'ai eu mal. Très mal. Je me suis détournée de ce tableau monstrueux et me suis enfuie, digne et hautaine, dans un claquement de robes noires et vertes qui aurait fait pâlir Severus de jalousie.

Hermione ne venait plus me parler. Elle avait surement compris le message. On ne joue pas impunément avec les sentiments de Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne venait plus, et moi je dépérissais. Durant plusieurs jours, elle est restée collée à Ron, comme une moule à son rocher. Et moi, je regardais ca de loin, souffrant en silence. Puis les épreuves d'ASPICs sont arrivées, je m'étais plongée à corps perdu dans les études, essayant d'oublier ma peine, en un travail acharné. Le jour fatidique, j'étais prête. J'ai obtenu plusieurs Optimal, notamment en Potion, tandis qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel. J'ai réussis également les Sortilège, la Botanique, et l'Arithmancie. Je voulais devenir Psychomage. J'ai d'ailleurs obtenu mon dipôme haut la main. Mon choix n'avait été en rien motivé par le fait qu'elle voulait devenir Médicomage.

A mon plus grand bonheur, elle revenait me parler de temps en temps. Une nuit, elle est venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Elle m'a annoncé que Ron et elle allaient emménager ensemble après la guerre. J'ai cru recevoir un coup de poignard. Puis j'ai senti ses mains sur mon visage. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue contre la mienne. Et, malgré ma douleur, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre un conte de fée. J'ai saisi ma chance. J'ai laissé mes mains parcourir son corps. Ses hanches, sa poitrine. Son dos, son ventre. Ses cuisses, ses bras. Je l'ai laissé égarer ses mains sur moi, savourant son contact contre ma peau. Ses lèvres ont remplacé ses mains, puis sa langue prit le relais. Nous avons fait l'amour, toute la nuit, et, lorsque j'ai joui sous la caresse intime qu'elle me prodiguait, je me suis cru au paradis.

Je n'ai pas compris. Elle m'aimait, la nuit, puis le jour, me détestait. Je lui demandais de m'expliquer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faisait-elle ca ? Ca l'amusait, de me faire souffir ? Elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, qu'elle pouvait quitter Ron. Je ne comprenais pas. Puis une nuit, tout s'est brisé. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne _voulait _pas quitter Ron. Que la relation que nous avions entretenus n'était rien, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Et mon paradis se transforma en enfer. Elle m'a laissé dans ma chambre, brisée et en larmes. Elle m'a laissé pour rejoindre Ron. Rejoindre Ron et faire l'amour avec lui, tandis que moi, perdue dans l'ombre, je pleurait. Mon paradis s'était transformé en enfer.

Le lendemain, Dumbledor nous a annoncé que Voldemort comptait nous attaquer durant la nuit. Nous avons consacré la journée à nous préparer à la bataille. Cela m'a offert une distraction bienvenue. Je n'avais plus a penser à ma douleur, à mon coeur déchiré... Pourtant, je surprenais parfois ses regards sur moi...une étrange lueur l'habitait, mais j'ai décidé de l'ignorait. Ca n'avait plus d'importance. Je m'étais décidée à mourir. J'avais accepté. Et, étrangement, ca m'était bien égale. J'étais déjà morte. J'étais morte, la veille, lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté. La seule chose qui me chagrinait, c'était que je laisserai Blaise et Draco seuls.

Qu'auraient-ils fait sans moi ? Mes pauvres chéris. Aussi perdus que moi. Perdus dans une guerre qui n'était pas la notre. Punis pour des crimes qui n'étaient pas les notres.

J'ai regardé Blaise et Draco. Puis mon regard a dérivé vers Hermione. Avant de revenir sur mes compagnons d'infortune.

J'ai pris alors une décision. J'allais me battre. Me battre et survivre. Survivre, et puis vivre. Oui. J'allais me battre. Pour mes amis. Pour mes frères. Quitte à y perdre la vie, je voulais faire en sorte que la leur dure encore un peu de temps...

La nuit est venue trop vite. Une nuit sans lune. Au loin résonnaient le grondement d'un orage puissant qui venait vers nous. Le ciel était strillé de fins éclairs. Il pleuvait, cette nuit là. Je m'en souviens encore. Je me souviens avoir prié pour ceux qui m'étaient chers. Cette nuit serait la dernière pour nombreux d'entre nous. Draco et Blaise ainsi que Severus sont arrivés en courant, terrifiés. J'ai entendu Dray crier que le Manoir Jedusor avait explosé. J'ai vu les larmes de Blaise. Et j'ai remarqué l'abscence de Théo. J'ai entendu des cris. Milicent, à mes côtés, pleurait, et j'ai réalisé que l'un de ces cris, c'était moi qui l'avait poussé. Théo... Je me souviens de la douleur qui m'a submergé. Et la rage. Une rage farouche, désespérée. Une envie de meurtre m'a submergé. J'ai souhaité ardement que les Mangemorts et Voldemort viennent. Et mon souhait a été exaucé. Le tonerre explosa. Les éclairs illuminèrent le parc d'une luière blafarde. Mon enfer sera aussi le leur.

Le combat faisait rage. Potter au loin, se battait avec Voldemort. Un accors tacite entre les Mangemorts et les Membres de l'Ordre faisait que personne ne les dérangeaient. C'était leur combat. Je me battais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir accomplir un acte tel que celui que j'ai accompli. Je venais de terrasser Vincent Crabbe lorsque j'ai reçu un sortilège dans le dos. J'ai été expédié au sol. En me retournant, j'ai vu Milicent, plus loin, mourir de la main de McNair. Je me suis figée sur place, incapable de bouger. Deux Mangemorts se tenaient devant moi.

Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à mon père. J'ai ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus sombre. La seule chose que j'ai hérité de ma mère, c'est sa peau blanche et son visage au traits fins.

Cette nuit là, je me suis retrouvée clouée au sol par la froideur des yeux qui me fixaient. Des yeux bleus sombre, tellement semblable aux miens. L'homme a enlevé son masque et repoussé sa capuche. Dévoilant de courts cheveux noirs. La personne à ses côtés avait fait de même. Elle a rejeté ses cheveux roux sombre, presque bordeaux, dans son dos et m'a fixé de ses yeux verts clairs. Mon père et ma mère.

La peur qui m'a submergé à cette instant me stupéfie encore. Les mots qu'ils m'ont adressé cette nuit là hantent encore mes nuits. Pourtant je n'ai pas bougé. Je me suis relevée, face à eux, les toisant de toute ma hauteur. Hautaine et dédaigneuse, je les rejettais. Ils n'étaient plus mes parents. Ils étaient des Mangemorts, j'avais choisie le Clan du Bien. De ce fait, nous n'avions plus rien en commun. Ils n'étaient plus rien pour moi. Au loin, j'ai vu Ron terrasser Grégory Goyle tandis qu'Hermione, plus loin encore, s'occupait de Goyle Senior.

Alors, j'ai brandis ma bagutte en direction de mes parents. Un combat que je n'oublierai jamais. Ma mère m'avait appris que l'on pouvait retourner le Sortilège de la Mort contre son utilisateur. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait apparaître un miroir. Le sort l'a frappé et s'est retourné contre ma mère. Elle a éclaté de rire. Mais d'un rire que je ne lui connaissait pas. Ma mère, si froide, si seule riait de bonheur. D'une joie non contenue. Elle fut expulsée sur plusieurs mètres. Et mourrut avant de toucher le sol.

Mon père a baissé sa baguette, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de sa femme qu'il avait tant aimé malgré tout. Puis ils se sont tournés vers moi. Et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Un sourire de tendresse est apparu sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais mon père pleurer. Puis il s'est approcher de moi et, doucement, m'a embrassé sur le front. Un baiser qu'il ne m'avait donné qu'une fois auparavant. Une nuit après les avoir vu mourir de la main d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Et aux yeux bleus. Discrètement, il m'a glissé un poignard dans la main. Puis m'a demandé de le tuer. Je me souviens des mots qu'il a prononcé cette nuit là. Les derniers, et ceux que j'avais toujours espéré entendre de sa bouche. J'ai abaissé le poignard, le frappant en plein coeur.

Je m'écroulais à genoux près de lui, la main froide de ma mère dans la mienne, le serrant dans mes bras. Mes mains étaient tachées du sang de mon père, et mes yeux étaient noyés de larmes.

« Je suis fier de toi, ma chérie. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que nous. Je t'aime. »

OoOoOoOoOo

La bataille était finie. C'était la nuit, est les survivants dormaient du sommeil du juste. Moi, je ne dormais pas. Trop de morts. Trop de sang. Hermione étaient allée directement voir Ron, après le combat. Elle ne m'a même pas jetté un regard. Ils sont restés collés l'un à l'autre. Et moi, je revoyais les yeux de mon père. Le rire de ma mère. Le baiser d'Hermione et Ron. J'ai tout perdu, cette nuit là.

Pourtant, c'est cette nuit là qu'Hermione est venue me voir de nouveau. Il n'y a eu aucun mots d'échangés. Elle m'a embrassé, me témoignant toute sa joie de me voir vivante. Je le lui ai rendu. Nous nous sommes caressées, embrassées, aimées. Toute la nuit durant, Hermione a pansé mes blessures, les refermant d'un baiser, et j'ai pansé les siennes, les soignant d'une caresse. Ca faisait tellement de temps... Nous nous sommes aimées durant la nuit entière, ses soupirs de plaisir résonnent encore au fond de mon coeur...

Puis, le lendemain, elle me quitta, un sourire au lèvres. Elle partit rejoindre Ron. Mais j'avais sa promesse. Et dès la nuit, elle m'est revenue...J'avais tout perdu, en une nuit. Et une douleur sans nom me broyait le coeur. Que seule Hermione pouvait apaiser. Et, toutes les nuits, je me disais que je vivais un conte de fée...

Hermione a emménagé avec Ron. Mais elle vivait aussi avec moi. Elle n'était avec Ron que pour faire plaisir à Molly Weasley. Mais c'est moi qu'elle aimait. J'en étais persuadée. Une nuit, après que nous ayons fait l'amour, elle m'a annoncé avoir quitté Ron. J'étais heureuse, je volais. Elle allait venir vivre avec moi. Elle avait quitté Ron...

Pour être avec Victor Krum. J'ai eu l'impression de m'écraser sur une autoroute et que les voiture prenaient un malin plaisir à m'applatir un peu plus. Mon conte de fée, vient, une fois de plus, de se briser.

Je me suis levée, digne, froide, hautaine. Et je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Que je l'aimais, que c'était pas juste de la baise, que je voulais qu'elle soit à moi, et à personne d'autre. Pour la première fois, nous nous sommes disputées violement. J'ai fini par la gifler et la virer de chez moi. Comment osait-elle ? Je n'étais pas un jouet ! Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments, et je ne mérites pas tant de souffrances ! Pas après ce que j'ai vécu ! Par après ce que j'a fait ! Je me suis effondrée en pleurs sur mon lit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Maintenant, je suis là. Je suis assise dans ma cuisine, mes orteil nus enroulés autour du barreau de la chaise. Mon paquet de cigarette et posé à côté de mon verre de scotch. Les Elixir sont assez fortes mais très bonnes. _Le mariage tant attendu de Hermione Granger, brillante Médicomage, et de Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie_

Mon peignoire blanc traîne par terre. Mon appartement est vide. Je me sens seule. Avec qui elle est en ce moment ? Où, et comment ? Surement nue, sur un lit au draps de soie, en train de se faire baiser par Krum. JE LE HAIS, CE SALE REQUIN !!!! Je deviens vulgaire, quand je bois trop. Je devrais arrêter. J'espère que Blaise et Draco vont bien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire cette nuit. Je m'ennuie, et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour tromper mon ennuie, c'est de sortir seule dans la nuit, à la recherche d'une proie quelquonque.

Je vide mon verre et me lève tranquillement. Comme si ce genre de boisson était suffisante pour m'ennivrer. Je me lave. Et dire qu'une fois, en 7ème année, elle m'avait caressé sous la douche, juste pour m'empêcher d'arriver à l'heure en cours.

Je m'habille dune robe bleue sombre, couleur de l'océan en pleine nuit. J'enfile mon manteau noir, une écharpe des gants. Mes clopes ! Voilà. Je m'en grille une, et je sors. Côté Moldu. J'ai repéré une boîte de nuit pas mal.

La musique est bien, les filles sont mignonnes. Mais je m'ennuie. Je repère une petite blonde adorable. Je me déhanche contre elle. Je niche mon visage dans son cou, et mordille la peau tendre. Elle halète. Cella-la, je la veux dans mon lit ! Oui, ma belle, tu seras à moi ! Je l'entraîne vers le bar et nous commande deux Gin Tonic. Je les prend et la conduis vers les canapés. Nous nous asseyons. Elle se colle contre moi, sa poitrine contre mon bras, sa langue dans mon cou. Préssée la gamine. Je l'embrasse, mélant ma langue à la sienne, mes mains sur son corps. C'est une enfant bien en chair, forte poitrine, pas trop mince, mais pas obèse non plus, la peau douce. De jolies lèvres, faites pour être embrassées. Mais ce n'est pas Hermione. Je veux Hermione. Je la veux, mais je ne l'aurai plus jamais. Alors je vais me contenter de cette fille.

Je l'ai ramené chez moi. On saute la case du verre et passons directement dans ma chambre. La gosse est allongée sur mes draps, alanguie, nue, n'attendant que moi. Je m'assoie sur ses cuisses et me penche pour l'embrasser, mes mains parcourant allégrement sa poitrine. Je mordille la chaire tendre de son cou, ma langue continue son chemin. Je suçote ses tétons dréssés l'un après l'autre. Je laisse une nuée de baisers brûlants sur sa peau. Je m'amuse quelques instants avec son nombril, puis je niche ma tête au niveau de son entre-jambe. Ma langue fouille son intimité, et je l'entend gémir de plaisir. Je met mon visage à la hauteur du sien et l'embrasse encore, coupant court ses gémissements de frustration. J'insère un doigt en elle, et elle gémis. Un deuxième vient rejoindre le premiers quelques instant après.

Je m'ennuie. La gamine et moi avons baisé pendant 3h, non stop, alternant les rôles. Mais je me suis ennuyée. Je me lève, enfile mon peignoir et me dirige calmement jusqu'à ma cuisine, je me moque bien que la gosse se réveille. Je me sers un verre. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez bu. Je m'en fous. Je m'enfile 2 verre avant qu'elle ne dégne se réveiller. Elle se balade nue dans l'appart, je ne la vois pas.

Elle me parle je crois. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je me tourne vers elle, je vois double, et lui demande de partir. Elle a l'air étonnée, la pauvre. Je dois peut-être être plus clair. Je lui crie de se tirer. Elle détalle dans ma chambre, se fringue rapidement, puis se barre. Je reste immobile quelques secondes. Je viens de prendre une décision. Je retourne dans ma chambre, et m'habille maladroitement. Puis je transplane.

J'apparaît devant une porte. Je sonne. Pas de réponse. Sûrement en train de baiser. Je frappe. Fort. Elle ne vient pas. Je tambourine contre la porte, hurlant son nom. J'entend le clique caractèristique d'un verrou malgré le brouillard qui enfume mon cerveau. La porte s'ouvre. Une jeune femme aux boucles caramel se tient devant moi. Ses yeux couleur du chocolat chaud, encore embrumés par le sommeil, brillent d'une lueur étonnée. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière elle et la bouscule pour entrer. Elle referme la porte et s'approche de moi. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

« Il est où ? »

« Pansy, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« IL EST OU ??? »

« Mais...mais enfin de qui tu parles, Pansy ? »

« DE KRUM ! IL EST OU ? JE SAIS QU'IL EST ICI ! »

« Pansy, je suis seule ici. Victor n'est pas là... »

« _Vicky _se tire tout de suite après t'avoir baisé ? Charmant. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Pansy, Victor n'est pas là et ne viendra plus. »

« Dispute d'amoureux ? Le mariage n'en est pas compromis j'espère ?? »

« Il n'y aura jamais de mariage. Il est en Bulgarie, Pansy. Je suis seule. »

« Je ne te crois pas... »

Non, je ne la crois pas. Krum est là, je le sais. Je cours presque jusqu'à sa chambre et l'ouvre d'un coup. Personne. Hermione m'attrappe par le bras et me ramène au salon. Là, elle me fusille du regard. Je l'entend me traiter d'imbécile, d'égoïste, d'ignorante. Elle m'insulte de garce. C'est moi la garce ? Mais qui couchait avec moi tout en sortant avec Weasley ? Qui couchait avec moi tout en étant avec Krum ? Mais merde, c'est elle ! Et là, tout l'alchool que j'ai ingurgité durant la soirée me fait faire une chose atroce.

Je lève la main et l'abat avec force sur sa joue. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs, et des paroles que je ne souhaite pas prononcer passent tout de même la barrière de mes lèvres. Je lui déballe tout. Ma souffrance face à son indifférence autrefois. Mon bonheur de l'avoir cru à moi, durant un bref instant. Puis l'annonce de son mariage, avec l'autre requin. Le coup de grâce. Je lui crie combien je l'aime. Ma colère est telle que je la frappe de nouveau. Elle trébuche sur le pied de la table basse et tombe sur le canapé. Je la vois écarquiller les yeux, habitée par la peur, tandis que je lève de nouveau la main. Je serre le point et la frappe de toutes mes forces.

Je me recule, perdue. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je vois le sang couler de sa lèvre fendue. Je vois une marque bleuâtre s'étaler lentement sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je m'accroupis face à elle, et prend son visage dans mes mains. Fébrile, je caresse sa joue meurtrie. Je l'embrasse, deséspérée. Je la prend dans mes bras, et nous dirige jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se laisse faire. Je l'allonge sur le lit.

L'embrasser. Caresser son visage, encore et encore. Apprendre ses traits par coeur, car je devine que cette nuit sera notre dernière. Je sens des larmes. Sur ses joues. Sur les miennes. Elle se redresse et m'embrasse. Je vis un conte de fée. Je suis au paradis. Je lui murmure la même litanie. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...Elle me murmure la sienne. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais... elle m'embrasse, me mord, me caresse, me frappe. Je mérite cette douleur. Je l'aime tellement que je veux la tuer. Je veux son corps. Je veux son âme. Je veux son coeur. Je la veux, tout entière. Mais cette nuit je l'ai perdue. Pour toujours. Elle m'aime une dernière fois, une dernière nuit. Avant de nous séparer. Pour toujours. Elle m'embrasse, et je suis au paradis. Cette nuit sera notre dernière. Mon paradis se transformera une dernière fois en enfer...

Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit. Je lui ai crié mon amour, encore et encore. Elle m'a murmuré sa haine. Douce torture. Supplice éternel. Je veux mourir. Je veux la tuer. Elle dort, à mes côtés. Tellement simple. Un sortilège. Et nous serons ensemble. Pour Toujours. Elle ouvre les yeux. Je lis tellement de regrets, tellement de souffrance en eux. Je pleure. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Elle se redresse et me murmure quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Je la regarde à travers mes larmes.

C'est impossible par après ce que je lui ai fait. Elle ment. Elle m'aime.

Elle m'embrasse, me murmurant son amour. Elle me serre dans ses bras. Elle m'aime.

Je me réveille le lendemain. J'ai les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Hermione me serre dans ses bras. Elle me regarde tendrement. Nous allons dans la cuisine et elle me prépare un bon petit déjeuner. Puis elle s'assoit en face de moi et me transperce de son regard chocolat.

« Promet moi que tu ne boiras plus jamais. »

« C'est promis. Ca fait mal ? »

« Très. Mais c'est pas grave. Regarde moi, Pansy. »

Je lève les yeux. Je lui ai fait mal. Je m'en veux tellement. Je baisse le regard. Avant de l'encrer dans le sien.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte d'à quel point tu souffrais. Je m'en veux tellement, ma chérie. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

Quoi ? Je la tabasse, et c'est elle qui s'excuse ? Non.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Amour. Tout est de ma faute. »

« Surement pas. Je m'excuse, ma chérie. Je n'aurai de cesse tant que je n'aurai pas réparer mes erreurs. Et, si ta proposition de venir vivre avec toi tient toujours... »

« Tu...Tu acceptes ? C'est merveilleux ! Je t'aime, Hermione !! »

Il a fallu pas mal de temps pour l'installer chez moi. Mais, maintenant, tout va bien.

Il est encore tôt, elle est merveilleusement belle quand elle dort. Encore plus qu'éveillée. Je l'aime tellement. Et elle m'aime aussi. Je suis au paradis. Et j'en redescendrai pas tout de suite. Je l'ai, je la garde.

Maintenant que tout est fini, quand j'y repense, ma vie a toujours été un conte. Ce qui s'est passé chez elle marque la fin d'un conte de fée bien cruel. D'une histoire trop sombre.

Mais désormais, nous ne nous séparerons plus.

C'est un nouveau conte qui commence.


	10. Chapter 10

Second Interlude, qui lui est relié directement à la fic ! C'est une sorte de transition tandis que le premier étais complétement à part...

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

**Second Interlude : Les plaisirs du sadisme...**

_POV Severus_

Ah quel bonheur. Oui, je sais, c'est incroyable, mais il m'arrive d'être heureux parfois. Moui. Surtout quand j'ai un espèce d'abruti congénital qui me colle aux basques. Moui. Parce que, voyez-vous, cet abruti congénital, c'est pas n'importe qui. C'est MON abruti congénital. Ben oui. Donc, pas touche. Y a que moi qui a le droit de le frapper pour sa connerie. D'ailleurs, il est où ce con ? J'aime pas me réveiller tout seul. Il fait froid. NEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLE !!!!

« Neville ! Où tu es bordel ?! »

« Oh, Severus, tu es réveillé ? Je ne savais pas ! Regarde ! Je t'ai cueillie un joli bouquet de fleur ! Il te plait ? »

« Charmant. Tu fais quoi ? Je m'ennuie. »

« Et bien, j'essaye de faire une tarte au pommes. »

On met des oeufs dans une tarte aux pommes ? Pas pour la pâte, l'est déjà faite, mais sur les pommes. Ca m'inquiète légérement. Etrangement, bien que l'art subtile de la préparation des potions et la cuisine ne sont pas du tout pareil, il n'est doué pour aucun des deux. Je vais me charger de faire la cuisine désormais. Moui. PAS DE SEL, NEUNEU ! DU SUCRE !

« Neville. Lâche ca. »

« Pourquoi ? Regarde, je me débrouille bien ! On aura une bonne tarte aux pommes pour le déjeuner ! »

« Celui qui va avoir une tarte, c'est toi. Vire de cette cuisine. Tout de suite. »

« Ben ? C'est pas bien ??? T'aimes pas les pommes, c'est ca ? »

« Tu es en train de massacrer cette tarte, Longdubas, alors dégage. »

Sans déconner. Ce garçon est encore plus stupide que Black et Potters réunis ! J'entend par là, Potter Senior ET Potter Junior. Autant vous dire que ce gosse est absolument con. Et irrécupérable encore en plus. Affreux. Mais si il n'étais pas aussi stupide, il ne me laisserait pas lui faire toutes ces choses, plus ou moins avouables, durant la nuit. Ben oui. Donc, je ne le tue pas. Et je fais la tarte. Sans lui en coller une.

Délicieux. Je suis décidément le meilleur. Mais plus que ma satisfaction personnelle pour avoir fait d'un massacre, d'oeufs et de sel, une tarte aux pommes, c'est l'air de bonheur, de joie inefable sur le visage du crétin qui m'a fait plaisir. Pourquoi, vous dites-vous. Ben je l'aime cet abruti. Bah oui. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il était en...hum...6è année. L'était devenu hyper beau gosse, ce con. Il m'en a fait baver d'ailleurs. Sacré petit cul, si vous voulez mon avis. Depuis quand un Longubas est aussi bandant ? D'après mes souvenirs, Franck n'avait pas un corps pareil. Quant à Alice, c'était pas une bombe non plus. Donc, c'était un mystère complet. Et ca avait le don de me coller des insomnies. Du coup, c'est Gryffondor qui en patissait. Vers qui voulez-vous que je me tourne, lorsqu'il s'agit de me défouler ? Bah oui. _Longdubas_.

Chaque soir, j'avais le plaisir infini de mater sans vergogne ses adorables petites fesses, si magnifiquement moulées dans son pantalon, pendant des heure et des heures. L'obligeant à récurer des chaudons tous plus sales les uns que les autres. Des chaudrons que j'encrassais un peu plus pour qu'il reste le maximum de temps. Extase. Je bénissais, à cette époque, mes robes noires larges, si larges. Seigneur dieu, j'avais toujours besoin d'une sacrée douche bien froide après ca. A croire que j'aimais me faire du mal. Réflechissez un peu, _deux minutes_, voulez-vous ? Je faisais exprès de le coller pour le voir un peu plus, le garder près de moi encore un petit peu. Tout en sachant que je ne l'aurai jamais. Douleur incommensurable. Qui m'a fait faire une connerie impardonnable. Je ne comprend pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il m'a pardonné...

Une nuit, j'en ai eu marre, mais alors plus que marre, de tout ca. Je me suis levé de mon lit froid, et je me suis dirigé vers la tour de Gryffondor. Etant professeur, je connaissais le mot d epasse (ah les joies de l'enseignement !). Je me suis introduit dans la salle commune décidément très...Gryffondor quoi. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, je suis entré dans le dortoir des 7ème année, ai découvert que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan couchaient ensemble, que Potter dormait toujours avec sa baguette sous son oreiller et que Weasley faisait des rêves plus qu'érotiques, visiblement, en gémissant le nom de...Blaise ? Une minute...Blaise, comme dans Blaise _Zabini _? Blaise Zabini de la maison _Serpentard _? La maison Serpentard, l'_ennemie _de la maison Gryffondor ? Plaît-il ? (Je tiens ca de Narcissa, ca fait trop snob je trouve, j'adore !!)

Bah, dans le fond, y a pas que les Serpentards qui sont cons. Bah oui. Les gryffondors aussi, mais ca out le monde le sait. Donc, j'en ai concclue que le derniers lit était celui de Longdubas. Je me suis approché, pour voir le srideaux s'ouvrir brusquement, et la tête du Gryffy sortir. Il m'a regardé, surpris, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, je l'ai assomé d'un bon coup de point sur le crâne. Je l'ai fait léviter jusqu'à mes appartements. Et, sans même lui demander l'autoriation, sans même faire attention à ses cris de douleurs et de détresse, je l'ai baisé, obnubilé que j'étais par mon propre désir, de me sentir en lui, par mon propre plaisir de jouir en lui.

Bon, le lendemain, je me suis pris la raclée de ma vie, (qui aurait cru que ce gosse serait aussi costaud ???) il m'a littéralement démoli. Il m'a défoncé le nez ce con. Il m'a défoncé le cul aussi, mais c'est un détail. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi qui était encore vierge (un Snape n'est jamais dominé, JAMAIIIIIIS !!!), j'ai bien dû avouer que se faire emplatrer, c'est pas si douloureux que ca...c'est même super bon, si vous voulez savoir... Enfin bref. Du coup, je me suis dit que, la guerre étant proche, je profitais pas assez de ma vie, déjà bien avancée. Alors, toutes les nuits, je l'enlevais à son lit, je l'escortais chez moi, et je le baisais encore et encore et encore... Pour après, me faire baiser à mon tour...ca s'appelle la récirpocité, mon bon monsieur... A cette époque là, on pouvait pas dire que je l'aimais, voyez-vous. Je ne pouvais donc pas décemment lui _faire l'amour _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc, je me contenterai de dire, que je prenais mon plaisir dans les fesses du premier qui me passait sous la main. Ce premier étant encore et toujours Longdubas. Pourquoi lui, j'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il en redemandait, je sais pas... Non, madame, ce n'est pas moi qui en redemandais. Je voulais juste baiser, moi, c'est tout ! Bon, d'accord, Longdubas était le meilleur coup que j'ai connu depuis Lup...passons.

Puis un jour, je le besognais avec une harge sans cesse renouvelée, ce gamin m'exaspérait tellement que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le défoncer à coups de reins, il m'a crié je t'aime. J'avoue, sur le coup, ca m'a coupé direct dans mon élan. Pis je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu ses yeux. Putain, il étaient noirs, presque autant que les miens. Des gouffres. Remplis de désir, remplis de plaisir. Alors j'ai recommencé à lui envoyer des coups de reins. Il criait. Des 'je t'aime', murmurés aux creux de l'oerille, des 'je t'aime' hurlés de toutes les forces de ses poumons...

J'ai entendu un dernier 'je t'aime' quand j'ai joui. Je m'étais même pas rendu compte que c'était de ma gorge qu'était sort ce cri.

Et maintenant, nous voilà ici, en train de manger une tarte aux pommes. Cherchez l'erreur. Où est passée la passion de nos débuts ? Héhé...pas si loin que ca...Le pied de Neville sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie aidant, ladite passion est même en train de rapliquer en courant...Putain, il m'excite ce con.

« J'ai envie de sexe. »

« J'avais cru remarquer ca...arrête avec ton pied Nev...ah... »

« Je disais. J'ai envie de sexe. Plus précisément, du tiens, donc... »

Putain, faite qu'il s'arrête pas avec son pied... Eh, il va où là ? Mais attend ! Revieeeens !!! Nevilleeeeeeeeeeee !!! Bah le voilà partit. L'est pas net. Il dit qu'il veut baiser pis il se tire...Ne jamais chercher à analyser le cerveau des Gryffondors. Très mauvais pour la santé. Surtout pour un Serpentard. Bon, bah tant pis, j'avais aller me prendre une douche moi.

L'a vraimant disparu ce con. Je sais pas où il est... Tant pis hein. Bon, la douche. Je rentre dans la chambre, c'est magnifique. Quand je pense qu'il l'a décoré tout seul...

J'entend un bruit, et je me retourne. Neville.

_FIN POV Severus_

Severus se retourna, et vit Neville, vêtu d'un shorty en cuir noir ainsi que d'une cravate de la même matière, fermer la porte à clé. Clé qui sombra au fond du bassin de pirhanas. Ne comprenant pas la manoeuvre, Severus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Un baillon venait d'apparaître, la lui fermant automatiquement.

Comment ce sale gosse osait-il faire ca ? Lui, en revanche, ne put faire quoi que ce soit. Un sortilège habilement lancé par Neville le propulsa sur le lit. Il tenta de se redresser...mais se vit entravé au barreaux du lit par des menottes. Dont les clés, elles, se trouvaient attachées autour du cou de Neville. Il allait donc de voir lutter pour récupérer ces clés. Une lutte de haut vol même. Puis il vit son cadet s'approcher de lui. Il put alors aisément distinguer un fouet accroché à la ceinture de son shorty.

_POV Neville_

Je l'ai prévenu. Il peut pas dire le contraire. Bon, je lui ai dit clairement que j'avais envie de lui. Il devait se douter que j'allais pas rien faire non plus. C'est un homme intelligent. Hum, je te vois frissoner, Severus, tu anticipes déjà ce qui va se passer. Je vais te dire, et te montrer.

Je grimpe sur toi, à califourchon sur tes cuisses. Je me penche et t'embrasse. Tu n'ouvres pas les lèvres assez vite, je te mord. J'entend un petit gémissement de douleur mélé de surprise. Je sens une goutte de ton sang couler enre mes lèvres écartées. Tu as un sang délicieux, Snape. Je ne manque pas de te le rappeler. Non je ne suis pas un vampire, mais j'aime le goût de son sang, le goût de son sperme, son goût à lui, voilà tout.

Tu me regardes comme si j'étais fou. Non, je ne le suis pas. J'ai juste envie de voir ton visage, si lisse, si impassible se tordre de souffrance. Voir tes yeux s'illuminer de la douleur que tu m'as fait subir autrefois. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas oublié...

Mes lèvres quittent les tiennes et descendent sur ton cou. Je mordille la chair tendre, puis plus fort, comme si je voulais transpercer ta peau et boire ta vie. Je ne suis pas un vampire, mais j'ai envie de ton sang.

Je mord violement un de tes tétons dréssés, te faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Tu as mal, Severus ? Oui, je le vois à tes yeux. Cette nuit-là, moi aussi j'ai eu mal. Comme tu vas avoir mal maintenant, mon amour. Tu m'as fait mourir de douleur, de rancoeur, d'amour. Je te ferais mourir de désir. Tu vas apprendre, Severus. Apprendre à subir, sans pouvoir réagir, sans pouvoir se défendre. Apprendre à te soumettre...

Je me redresse et pose mes mains à plats sur ton torse. Puis j'y enfonce mes ongles acérés. Je te griffe la peau, te lacère le coeur. Tu as mal mon amour. Tu as mal et j'ai encore plus envie de toi. Je vois ton sang couler de mes griffures. Peu profondes, mais assez néanmoins pour faire perler ce liquige rouge. Il ne faut pas le gâcher. Ton sang a un goût divin. Le goût l'ambroisie des dieux.

Je me lève, je te domine de toute ma taille. Pour une fois que je suis le plus grand, je ne me gène pas pour te prouver que, moi aussi, je peux t'écraser de puissance. Je détache mon fouet, et tes yeux se troublent de peur. Tes yeux se troublent et ton sexe se dresse, gorgé de ton sang si délicieux. Parfait...

Le fouet claque, brûlant ta peau si blanche. Seigneur dieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant bandé de ma vie. Ca en devient vraiment douloureux...Je descend du lit, t'abandonnant à ton triste sort. Je lâche le fouet, et prend une cravache. Va falloir accélerer le rythme, mon coeur, si tu ne veux pas avoir tes fesses toutes rouges.

Je remonte sur le lit, et te frappe. Un coup de pied dans le ventre, tu te plie en deux, des larmes perlant à tes yeux. Oui, pleure. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré, cette nuit-là. Mais tu t'en fichais. Obssedé que tu étais par ton propre plaisir. Les Gryffondors sont obstinés, Severus, tu aurais du savoir que je n'oublierais pas ! Pleure, mon amour, je veux voir ses larmes acides s'échapper de tes yeux...Pleure, mon amour...Et dis moi que tu m'aimes quand même...

Tu es si étroit, Severus. Chaud et étroit. Je me sens à ma place, en toi. Tu as mal, je le vois. Les larmes qui s'écoulent de tes yeux me le prouvent. Tu as mal mais tu aimes ca. Tu as mal mais tu en redemandes. Je te fais du mal, et ca me fait jouir. Tu as mal, et tu jouie de douleur. De nous deux, lequel est le plus fou ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je me répète cette litanie depuis maintenant une heure. Depuis que tu es partis. Dis, tu m'aimes quand même, hein ?

Dis moi, Severus, dis moi que tu vas revenir...

Ca fait maintenant 3h que tu es partis. Et que tu ne reviens pas. Et j'ai mal. Putain, j'ai mal. Encore plus que cette nuit-là. J'avais eu mal dans mon être, dans ma chair. Rien qui ne puisse se réparer. J'ai mal au coeur, Severus. J'ai mal à l'âme. Ca me brûle, à l'intérieur. J'ai mal, Severus. Reviens, mon amour...

Il fait nuit noire. Et tu n'es pas revenu. Severus...

Où je l'ai mis, ce putain de rasoir merde ! J'en ai marre... Severus ! Reviens ! Pitié !

Je hurle. Mes cris résonnent dans la nuit. Mais tu n'est pas là. Severus...Sauve moi, Severus, prend moi dans tes bras, embrasse moi, dis moi qu tu m'aimes...Tue moi...

Je t'en prie, tue moi...Severus...

_Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus_...

La même litanie...encore la même, toujours la même...Comme si murmurer ton nom dans la pâle lumière du levé du jour pourrait te faire revenir vers moi.

J'ai mal à la gorge, maintenant, j'ai trop hurlé ton nom.

J'ai mal, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Tu n'est pas là.

Tu ne seras plus là.

Et ca, ca me fait encore plus mal.

Ca, ca me tue.

Doucement, à petit feu, exactement comme avant.

Comme avant, où je mourrais lentement, par tes bons soins, par ton amour.

Maintenant, j'en ai assez. Je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne peux plus me supporter.

J'ai beau me dire que ce n'étais qu'un juste retour des choses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vomir à la pensée de ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis impardonnable.

Tu ne pardonneras pas.

Je veux mourir.

Je suis déjà mort.

Je suis mort à l'instant même où je suis entré en toi. Lorsque j'ai joui, je nous ai tué, mon amour.

Je l'ai trouvé, mon rasoir. La lame, aiguisée, coupe légérement ma peau lorsque je passe mon doigt sur elle. Parfait. Ce sera propre et net. Pardon, mon amour...

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux ? »

Je relève la tête. C'est toi. Tu es revenu ! Non, c'est un rêve, tu n'es pas là. C'est un rêve né de mon esprit devenu fou. Raison de plus pour mourir tout de suite...

« Lâches ca, Longdubas. »

Tu me prend même la main pour pas que je me tranche les veines, mon hallucination va vraiment loin. Je lève les yeux. Pour rencontrer les tiens. Noirs comme de l'encre. Noirs de colère. Noirs de décéption. Noirs de désir. Noirs d'amour.

Pardon, Severus, pardon...Je suis désolé...pardon...

_FIN POV Neville_

Severus prit Neville dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Trop de larmes avaient déjà coulé. Severus se coucha aux côtés de son jeune amant et l'entoura de ses bras. Neville s'endormit presque automatiquement, bercé par la chaleur des bras de son amour, bercé par le rythme apaisant de sa respiration.

Le lendemain, Neville se réveilla entouré de chaleur. Le souvenir de ses actes passés lui revint en pleine figure. Dégouté de lui même, il s'écarta de Severus. Severus qui se redressa et l'enserra de nouveau dans l'étau de son bras. Contre le torse de son amour, Neville pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Neville était assis à la table de la cuisine. Severus, en face de lui, lui ordonnait de manger le plat préparé. Neville ne bougeait pas. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague, il ne vit pas venir la claque de Severus. Pas plus qu'il ne comprit pourquoi Severus le secouait en pleurant, lui hurlant sa haine, lui renvoyant ses erreurs en pleine face. Et Neville s'écroula de nouveau, vaincu par sa propre haine envers lui-même, son désespoir, son dégoût.

Severus l'embrassa tendrement, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait, le suppliant de ne plus jamais faire ca. Neville jura de ne jamais plus lever la main sur lui. Severus avoua qu'il avait cru avoir le coeur arraché. Neville confia son désir de vengeance, prenant le pas sur l'amour qu'il lui vouait.

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans le salon. L'un à côté de l'autre, sur le canapé. Severus caressait la cheveux de Neville. Neville embrassait doucement la peau pâle de Severus.

« J'ai envie de voyager, Neville. »

« Où veux-tu aller ? Dis moi, on ira où tu voudras... »

« Je sais pas...Partout ! Je veux qu'on voit le monde ! »

« D'accord, on va voir le monde, mon amour... »

Les deux hommes partirent quelques temps après, chacun leur valise à la main. Ils transplanèrent. Sur la porte, un petit mot était affiché.

_Si vous venez nous voir, on est partis ! _

_On veut se reposer un peu ensemble..._

_Soyez gentil, Draco et Blaise, occupez vous des pirhanas ! _

_Et interdiction de farfouiller dans nos affaires !_

_Merci !_

_A bientôt !_

_Neville et Severus_

Les deux amants partirent, sans prévenir, sans hésitations. Sans regrets.

Marchant droit devant eux, laissant derrière eux les erreurs du passé, les deux amants maudits contruisaient l'avenir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilàààààà !

Les interludes sont finis !

Il est deux heures du mat, je suis réellement morte, j'en peux plus mais d'une force !

Il m'a fallu une soirée entière pour écrire ce chapitre !

Très sombre, encore une fois.

Le prochain débutera la deuxième partie de ma fic il sera bien moins sinistre, rassurez-vous !

Les compères Blaise et Draco, affublès d'animaux absolument adorables mais pleins de malice, vont demander conseils. Mais ne sont pas sûrs d'apprécier la réponse !

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous !

Zelda-sama


	11. Chapter 11

Deuxième partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!! Ca commence ! Dernière ligne droite avant la fin !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Potter le Chaton et Weasley le Sing**e

_POV Draco_

Attendez un petit instant. Il devrait y avoir un macabé ici. Même deux. Alors, dites moi pourquoi DIABLE il y a ce...enfin un...ce machin plein de poil à la place du cadavre de Harry ? Attendez, ca a des moustaches, des poils noirs, une longue queue...ca fait miaou...j'en conclue que...c'est un chat. Même un bébé chat...Un chaton quoi. Un chaton noir avec des yeux verts. SEIGNEUR DIEU ! C'EST POTTEEEEEEEEER !!!

Nous sommes très mal. Mais alors, très très mal. J'ai une bestiole qui se frotte contre ma jambe. En faisant des _grrraou_. Genre, ca rononne. Je n'aime pas ca. Je me penche et prend la chose dans mes bras. Sur le crâne, au dessus de son oeil droit, les poils ne sont plus noirs mais blanc, en forme d'éclair. Pas de doute, c'est Potter. Connard de Potter. Il faut toujours que tu fasses des conneries. Ca en devient fatiguant. Bon, où est Blaise. Blaise ? BLAISE ???? L'EST OÙ CE CON ???

Aaaaah, le voilà. Y m'a fait peur, cet abruti. Bon. Voyons voir, le corps de Weasley. Mouahahahahahahaha ! Hum, pardon, faut pas que je rigole devant Zabini. Il va fondre en larme et... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

C'EST QUOI _CA_ ???!!! C'est un...c'est un...un truc ! Il est...suspendu par sa queue à une branche... C'est un...Un singe ? Bah ca m'étonne pas, c'est Weasley quand même. Je m'attendais plus à une belette mais bon...

Bon, récapitulons. Nous avons un Potter-chat et un Weasley-singe. Un Blaise gaga du singe. Et un moi fatigué, mais alors fatigué, de toutes ces conneries. J'en conclue que...nous avons besoin d'aide.

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!! »

« Regarde, Draco, comme il est mignon mon Ronnie ! »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!! »

« Draco ? »

« C'EST UN CAUCHEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!!! »

Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être désespéré au moins une fois dans ma vie ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?? C'est une catastrophe ! On va tous mourir !!!! On va...

« Draco !!!!! Respire !!! »

« Je respire Blaise, mais laisse moi paniquer au moins deux minutes ! »

Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah, oui, On va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiir !!! Help ! Run away ! Run to the hill, run for your life !!

« Tes deux minutes sont écoulées, Draco, maintenant, tu arrêtes de pleurer, et tu me dis ce qui se passe ! »

« Il se passe, mon cher ami, que nous sommes dans une merde noire parce que ces deux ABRUTIS se sont pris un sortilège ! Regarde moi ca ! On va faire comment pour qu'ils redeviennent humains . Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Ben...On a besoin d'aide...Mais on va y arriver, je te l'jure Draco, pis au pire, tu pourras toujours garder le chat auprès de toi, et moi le singe, c'est pas la mort... »

« De...Quoi ? Attends, de quoi tu causes là ? JE FAIS PAS DANS LA ZOOPHILIE ! »

« Hein ? J'ai jamais dit que tu devais coucher avec le chat ! J'ai dit que tu devais t'en occuper ! C'est tout ! »

« Ah ? J'avais mal comprit. Autant pour moi. Mais tu sais que 's'occuper de quelqu'un', ca peut préter à confusion. Je te prie donc de choisir tes mots avec plus de soin, mon cher Blaise, autrement nous ne nous en sortirons pas... »

« Okay, je vais être bref et concis. Ta gueule. »

« Pour être clair, c'est clair... »

« Donc, je disais. On a clairement besoin d'aide. Ne serait-ce que pour ramener le cadavre de Lestrange. Ensuite on avisera pour nos Gryffondors... »

« J'ai mieux moi. On laisse pourrir Lestrange et on s'occupe directement de nos Gryffys. T'en penses quoi ? »

« Banco. Attends, j'envoie un signal. »

Je vois Blaise tirer sa baguette de sa ceinture et envoyer des étoiles rouges dans le ciel bleu pâle de cette matinée d'hiver. Mmmh c'est pas beau. Je n'aime pas le rouge. Enfin ca dépend quel rouge. Celui-là ets très moche. Celui des yeux de Voldy, pareil. Le rouge Gryffondor. Ca par contre. Surtout celui de Potter. Le Rouge Gryffondor de Potter. D'ailleurs, quand on parle de Potter...

« Miaou ? Miaaaa... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? »

« Miaaaaaaaa !! »

« Quoi 'miaaaaaaaaaa' ? T'es lourd, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux merde ? ET ARRETE DE FAIRE TON 'MIA' ! »

¤ Je crois qu'il veut que tu le prennes dans tes bras en fait... ¤

µ Oh non, pas elle...Il me fait chier, il marche et c'est tout ! µ

¤ Sans coeur...Je te rappelle que c'est Harry... ¤

µ Un Harry à quatre pattes...Miam, à quatre pattes... µ

¤ ...Pervers... ¤

Ma conscience me gave, je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Non ? Bah vous le savez maintenant. Donc, reprennons. Potter continue à se frotter contre moi, a faire ses 'miaaaa' complétement dégoutants... Je me penche et le prend dans mes bras. Tiens, ca ronronne maintenant. Un Gryffondor qui ronronne. Prévisible.

Je crois mourir de honte. Nous avons - Blaise et moi, les animaux ne comptent pas... - déposé le corps de Rodolphus à St Mangouste et avons été faire notre 'rapport' à Shacklebolt au ministère. Ce con a éclaté de rire en voyant Harry et Weasley. Il devait être à Gryffondor lui. Ou a Poufsouffle. Non les Poufsouffles sont des incapables. Gryffondor donc. Tous des abrutis. Même les serdaigles, que des abrutis. Y a que les serpentards de bien. Et encore, là-dedans aussi, y a des abrutis. M'enfin bon. Il sait pas quoi faire. Je commence à désespérer...

I'm so lucky lucky. I'm so lucky lucky... L'Ange de la Chance plane au-dessus de moi. Putain même Hermione (oui, je l'appelle Hermione maintenant, pour faire plaisir à Pansy...) et Pansy ne savent pas quoi faire. Maman...vais-je devoir venir te voir pour que tu m'aides ? Comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Je vais devoir venir me réfugier dans tes jupons ?

Visiblement, oui. Mais ca m'aide pas. Elle sait pas non plus. Y a Daddy qui est explosé de rire sur le canapé. Help. Je vais mourir. Même Blaise commence à avoir peur. Et si on y arrivait pas ? Et si il restait toujours un chat ? Je veux pas ! Potter a promis de toujours me protéger. C'est pas en étant un matou qu'il y arrivera ! Je veux Potter ! Nan, même mieux ! Je veux MON Potter ! Que vais-je devoir faire-euh ?

Attendez, je crois que mon père a dit une connerie là...

« Vous devriez aller à Poudlard. La Directrice saura faire quelque chose. Je pense. »

Plaît-il ? Aller à Poudlard ? Demander conseil à Mme Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de cette foutue Ecole de Sorcellerie ? Non. Jamais. Je refuse, tout net.

« Je suis navrée, Messieurs, je ne peux rien pour vous. »

Aucune volonté. Je suis d'une faiblesse déconcertante quand il s'agit de Potter. Incroyable. Dites-moi, je dois vraiment être atteint pour être venu demander de l'aide à McGo. Non ? Moi, je dis que si. Blaise aussi dit que si. Je dit que lui aussi est fou. Ahaha. Deux fous ! Mort de rire...

« Vous êtes sûre, Professeur McGonagall ? Vous ne pouvez réellement rien faire pour eux ??? Je vous en prie, essayez ! »

« Non, Mr Zabini. Malheureusement, ceci n'est pas de mon ressort... »

« Vous êtes professeur de métamorphose, nom de dieu, en plus d'être Directrice de Poudlard ! Alors bougez-vous un peu ! »

« Mr Malfoy ! Croyez bien qu'il ne me plaît pas de voir Harry et Ron dans un tel état. Mais je ne peux _réellement _rien faire. J'en suis navrée. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? On les laisse comme ca ? C'est ainsi que vous aidez le héros du monde sorcier, lorsqu'il a besoin de vous ? Alors qu'il a risqué sa vie pour vous ? Et son pote, qui a laissé son père mourir pour vous sauver vous personnellement, McGonagall. Vous allez les laisser moisir dans un corps animal ? Répondez, merde ! »

« Je...Pardonnez-moi...Si je pouvez faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous aider, je le ferais, soyez en sûrs ! Mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Je pense que seule une potion pourra les aider. Malheureusement, je n suis pas une spécialiste en la matière. Néanmoins, je peux vous prêter un des livres de la bibliothèque, la potion doit s'y trouver. Suivez-moi. »

Ma gueulante a eut l'effet escompté. Elle nous emmène à la bibliothèque. Que de souvenirs. Des flashs passent dans ma tête. C'est dans cette bibliothèque que j'ai appris que Blaise aimait Ron. Ici aussi où Pansy m'a annoncé aimer Hermione. Ici aussi, où j'ai vu Severus et Neville s'embrasser. Ici aussi où j'ai vu Potter avec un homme pour la première fois. Ici, où j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le coeur. Ici où j'ai pleurais des larmes de cristal. Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Je marchais dans les couloirs, la bataille finale était proche. Je réfléchissais. Je suis entré dans la Bibliothèque, il était tard, Mme Pince était partie depuis longtemps. Je suis entré, et j'ai entendu. Mon seul et unique défaut a toujours été d'être trop curieux. Je me suis approché de la source du bruit. Et j'ai vu. Potter, plaqué contre une étagère, Collin Crivey, ce sale monstre, collé à lui. J'ai vu la langue de Crivey s'enfoncer dans la bouche de Potter, j'ai vu Potter répondre à ce baiser immonde. J'ai vu ses mains s'égaraient sous la chemise de l'autre erreur de la nature. Il n'avait pas le droit. Qui état-il pour faire ca ? Ca avec lui ? 'Qu'a-il de plus que moi ?' Me suis-je demandé.

A ce moment là, je n'avais pas bien réalisé. Comme un gamin qu'on aurait puni, je suis allé me réfugier dans les bras de Blaise et Pansy. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais eux avaient compris. Oh, comme je l'ai haï. D'une haine farouche. Je l'ai haï comme je n'avais jamais haï personne. Lui comme ce sale gosse, que j'allais bientôt radier de la surface de la terre. Ce genre de _chose _ne devrait même pas exister. Oh, comme j'ai voulu le tuer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Potter l'avait protéger, ce sale môme... Il l'aimait...Putain, c'était lui qu'il aimait. Lui, et pas moi...

Je reviens sur terre. Blaise me secoue depuis au moins 1/2 heure. Désolé. Quand je m'embarque dans mes souvenirs, j'ai du mal à revenir. Bon, je fouille un peu et McGo m'appelle pour me filer sa trouvaille. _Philtre et Potions de Métamorphose_. Je vois. Il faut une potion qui combine un sortilège de Métamorphose et une Potion Polynectar.

Dur. Très dur. Il nous faut un expers. Je suis loin d'avoir le niveau pour ca. Donc, il nous faut...

« Bien, Messieurs, vous avez le livre qui convient maintenant, je vous laisse, bonne chance. »

Et elle se tire. Je me tourne vers Blaise, lui aussi a l'air songeur...

« Tu penses à ce que je pense, Dray ? »

« Oui. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour réaliser ca. »

« Je suis d'accord. Donc, il nous faut... »

« Oui. Il nous faut Severus. »

_FIN POV Draco_

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur chéri respectif dans leur bras et se dirigèrent en courant vers la sortie de Poudlard. Arrivés devant le portail, ils transplanèrent.

Dans son bureau, la Directrice de Poudlard s'écarta de sa fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sale gamin n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton. Il n'avait pas à lui balancer à la figure les erreurs qu'elle avait faites, poussant ainsi un enfant à sacrifier son père...

Son sourire se fana, et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle empoigna sa cape, l'enfila dans un tourbillon de motifs écossais, et disparut dans sa cheminée, enlevée par des flammes rouge et or. Le son de sa voix résonna encore quelques instants dans le silence ambiant qui régnait dans le bureau. _Albus Dumbledor_.

Posé sur le bureau, une boîte de bonbons aux citrons, et deux petits mots.

_S'il vous plait prévenez Blaise et Draco !_

_On veut se reposer un peu ensemble..._

_Nous partons visiter le monde_

_Et interdiction de farfouiller dans nos affaires !_

_Merci !_

_A bientôt !_

_Neville et Severus_

Posé sur la boîte de bonbon, le second mot bougea légerement sous le souffle du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la cheminée.

_Je vous attend, Minerva._

_Vous savez où me trouver._

_Je vous aime._

_Albus_

_POV Blaise_

Nous sommes arrivés à Avignon. Jolie maison. Je savais pas que Neville avait autant d'argent. Met avis que Sev a du participer un peu...

Draco stresse un maximum là...Je m'inquiète, ca à l'air de lui tenir à coeur que Potter redevienne humain rapidement. Aurait-il enfin ouvert les yeux ? Je l'espère. M'enfin bon. On entre.

« SEVERUS !!!! »

« NEVILLE !!!!!!!!!! »

Synchronisation parfaite. Draco et moi sommes super doué. Bon, petite erreur de texte, mais on peut pas _non plus _être parfait partout. Quoi que, je suis sûr que Draco dirait être toujours, je dis bien TOUJOURS, parfait ! Mais, c'est Draco, faut pas lui en vouloir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas eu la moindre réponse à nos cris. Donc, nous n'avons plus le choix. Quitte à nous brûler les yeux en découvrant Neville en train de chevaucher Severus, nous devons leur parler. Nous fouillons donc la maison de fond en comble. Personne. On se dirige vers la dernière pièce qu'il nous reste. La chambre...

Draco ouvre la porte et se couvre les yeux tandis que je me bouche les oreilles. Rien. Pas un cris. Et personne. J'ordonne à Draco d'ouvrir les yeux et lui annonce que Severus et Neville ne sont pas là. Il a l'air soulagé de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sans risques tout en tant excédé de ne pas les avoir sous la main. Bref, une expression à la Draco quoi...

Nous les attendons depuis deux heures maintenant. Et le chat à envie d'aller jouer dehors. Du coup, Draco l'y emmène. Mon singe-chéri et moi sommes seuls. Si Ron avait été humain, j'en aurai profité pour l'embrasser, le caresser. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un singe. Je me retrouve donc frustré...

Le singe se balade tranquillement dans la pièce. Puis, d'un coup, il se tourne vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux bleus. Puis il bondit sur moi. Sa queue s'enroule autour de mon cou et le maintient en l'air, face à mon visage. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues, et pose ses lèvres fines et rèches sur les miennes. Je me fais embrasser par un singe. Il semble lire dans ma pensée et s'écarte de moi, sa queue me libérant la nuque. Il semble bouder, mécontant de sa condition. Je le serre contre moi, lui disant que ca allait s'arranger.

« Hum hum. »

OMBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE !!!!!

Ah nan, c'est Dray...Pfiu, il m'a fait peur, ce con...

« Désolé de troubler ce moment de tendresse. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, accroché sur la porte. »

Il me tend un petit bout de papier. D'une écriture fine, en pattes de mouche, s'étale des mots qui me font écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. Ils sont partis. Et on sait pas où.

Je regarde Dray, pour voir ses yeux luisants de rage, une lueur de détresse au fond d'eux. Je me crispe. Si Draco ets dans cet état là, ca veut tout dire.

« Ils n'ont pas laissé d'autres explications ? Un indice, qui nous permettrait de savoir où ils comptent aller ? »

« Aucunes. Blaise, combien de temps devrons nous attendre ? »

« Pas longtemps, Draco. Nous nous mettons en chasse. »

« Comment ca ? Je comprend pas... »

« On va les retrouver. Grâce à ton don de Sensorialité. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu crois que ca peut marcher ? »

« Tu as réussi pour Rodolphus, tu y arriveras pour eux. Allons dormir. »

Draco m'obéit. Je crois qu'il est réellement boulversé. Ca me perturbe. Un Draco boulversé est un Draco peu fiable pour pister quelqu'un. Je vais devoir m'y mettre aussi. Et faire appelle à mon propre don...

J'ai très mal dormi. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas dans les bras de Ron. Enfin. Mon petit singe s'est blotti contre moi durant la nuit. Moi aussi, Ron, j'ai hâte de pouvoir être dans tes bras...

Dans la cuisine, Draco est complétement amorphe. Le petit chat, assis sur la table devant lui, pousse avec sa patte une tasse de café bien chaud. Il semblerait que même en animaux, Harry et Ron ont gardés leur conscience et savent parfaitement ce qui se passe. Bien. Draco ne réagit pas. Je commence à avoir peur.

Finalement, en combinant nos efforts, le chat, Ron et moi avons réussis à lui faire avaler au moins un croissant et une tasse de café. Performance. Draco se déconnecte de la réalité. Et, comme toujours, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Le voir ainsi, ca me fait toujours peur. Oui, j'ai peur qu'il disparaise. Parce que la vie sans Draco, ce serait plus vraiment une vie. Plus encore maintenant que Ron n'est plus réellement là, lui non plus. Si Draco me lâche, je n'y survivrai pas...

Je le vois avancer, jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il fronce les sourcils, et j'ai juste le temps de lui prendre le bras avant qu'il ne transplane. Nous apparaissons devant un aéroport. Impossible...

Bah si, finalement, c'est possible. Severus a accepté de prendre l'avion. Je demande à Draco de m'attendre sur les sièges destinés a faire patienter les gens en attente de leur vol. Je cours jusqu'au guichet.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour. J'aimerai savoir si deux personnes du nom de Severus Snape et Neville Longdubas ont acheté des billets pour, je ne sais quel pays... »

« Veuillez patienter, je vous pris. Oui, en effet, ces deux personnes ont réservé deux billets en première classe à destination de Rome. »

« Quand est le prochain vol en direction de Rome ? »

« Pour dans une demi heure, Monsieur. Par chance, les place de première classe n'ont pas toutes étaient vendues. Combien en souhaitez-vous ? »

« Deux s'il vous plait. Non, quatre. »

« Très bien. »

La jeune femme, qui aurait put être très jolie, si elle ne se fardait pas comme la dernière des catins, me tend quatre billets imprimés. Je cours rejoindre Dray, et lui demande de m'attendre ici avec les Gryffonors. Puis, je transplane. J'attrappe deux valises dans lesquels je fourre les premières fringues qui me passent sous la main. Puis je vais chez Potter. Et je recommence le même procédé. J'ai donc une valise pour Ron et moi, et une valise pour Draco et Harry. Au cas où ils redeviendraient humains en cours de route.

Je reviens juste à temps à l'aéroport. Draco et moi couront jusqu'aux portiques, et tendont nos billets au jeune homme. C'est un garçon fort bien bâti, qui semble trouver Draco à son goût. Mon ami ne lui adresse pas un regard, obnubilé qu'il est par son chaton chéri. Un iar interrogateur se peint sur son visage lorsqu'il comprend que les deux place restantes sont pour un singe et un chat. Je lui balance mon sourire le plus ravageur et il semble se désintérresser complétement des yeux gris de Dray, pour s'intéresser aux miens. Il reçois, en échange, un sifflement rageur de mon Ronnie.

Possessif, le singe.

Nous sommes assis sur nos sièges, très confortables, d'ailleurs. Le singe à côté de moi, le chat près de Draco. Nos places sont faces à faces.

Je jette un regard à Dray, qui préfére caresser son Harry.J'entend, dans le haut-parleur (Draco a eut un sursaut de peur fasse à ca, mouahahahahah !), la voix du commandant de bord, nous demandant de bien vouloir nous assoir et de boucler nos ceintures. Le décollage est imminent. Je jette un sort à Dray, pour ne pa qu'il panique, et il s'enfonce dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le chat se blotti contre lui. Je souris.

_FIN POV Blaise_

Le jeune homme rejoignit son ami dans le sommeil lorsque l'avion survola la Manche.

Dans l'antique ville de Rome, deux hommes marchaient, main dans la main. Ils s'embrassaient, se souriaient. Leur bonheur était palpable. Puis, le plus jeune d'entre eux s'arrête et se cala dans les bras de son aîné. Le vent souffla les cheveux noirs du plus agé. Un sourire éclairait son visage froid et sévère, adoussicant du même coup la dureté de ses traits.

Lentement, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel où ils avaient pris leur chambre. Leurs valises étaient prêtes. Ils se couchèrent, et s'endormirent rapidement. Deux jours à visiter l'ancienne cité de Rome, ca fatigue.

Deux billets étaient posés sur la petite table basse.

A destination d'Athènes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilàààààààààà !!!!

Un nouveau chapitre de fini !

J'avoue, la parte de Blaise ne me satisfait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux...

Toutes mes excuses.

Néanmoins, merci d'avoir lu !

Que ce chapitre vous ait plû ou non, je vous remercie de tout coeur !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous !

Zelda-sama


	12. Chapter 12

Cavalcade ! On se croise, on s'en va...Hum...Severus et Neville continue leur voyage, Blaise et Dray leur cours après...Vont-ils arrivés à les retrouver ? Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Le Tonnerre de Zeus**

_POV Draco_

Je me réveille enfin...Blaise m'a lancé un sortilège, faudra que je le remercie...Je crois que j'aurai fait une crise si il ne l'avait pas fait. M'enfin bon, on survole les Alpes. On devrait bientôt arriver. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont voulu venir à Rome...

Ils vont aller où après ? Aux USA ? (nda : si tu savais, mon garçon...) Enfin bon...

On atterit. Putain, j'ai cru mourir ! Je ne prendrai plus JAMAIS l'avion ! Enfin, si la situation l'exige, je ferai un effort...Mais pas tout de suite...Plus tard...Beaucoup plus tard...

Nous sommes dans l'aéroport, je me plonge dans mon monde. Je vois deux auras, collées l'une à l'autre. Quel pot de colle, ce Neville...Ils sortent de l'aéroport. L'hôtel-restaurant '_La Bella Italia _'. Je vois...

Blaise me prend la main, nous ne devons pas nous perdre dans tout se monde.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil.

Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs nous sourie.

« Benvenuto a Roma. Che cosa posso fare per voi ? »(Bienvenue à Rome. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?)

« Noi non sapere parlare Italiano. Parlate inglesi ? »(Nous pas savoir parler Italien. Vous parlez Anglais ?)

« Bien sûr. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Rome. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

« Euh, oui, nous aimerions prendre une chambre pour deux, s'il vous plait. »

« Les animaux sont interdits ici, Monsieur. Je suis désolée. »

« Ce sont des animaux très propres, ne vous en fait pas. Peut-être que ceci vous aidera à accepter... »

Je tend une liasse de billet et, prévisiblement, la femme nous enregistre directement. Elle nous donne la clé de notre chambre et nous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je prend mon chat dans mes bras, tandis que le singe s'assoit tranquillement sur l'épaule de Blaise. Celui-ci appuie sur l'interrupteur à côté de deux portes d'acier, qui s'ouvrent automatiquement. Méfiant je m'avance dans cette cage de métal, poussé par un Blaise hilare.

« C'est un ascenceur, Dray, pas un monstre ! »

Je m'adosse à une des paroies, recouvertes de miroir, et Blaise appuie sur la touche 5. Soudain, je vois quelque chose qui me gèle sur place. Severus et Neville ! Je me frotte les yeux, croyant rêver. C'est bien eux ! Severus porte un pantalon de lin beige ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Neville port les mêmes habits mais en ocre. J'essaye d'empêcher les portes de se refermer, mais je manque de me faire coincer les doigts dans la porte. Blaise me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

« J'ai vu Sev et Longdubas ! Il faut qu'on retourne dans le hall, ils y sont ! »

Un éclair de compréhension traverse les yeux sombres de mon frère de coeur. Il arrête l'ascenceur et écrase la touche 0. Les portes s'ouvrent sur le hall. Pas de traces de Severus et Neville. Je me jette sur la jeune femme qui nous avait reçu.

« Les deux hommes qui étaient là il y a quelques instants, ils se nomment Severus Snape et Neville Longdubas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, comment le savez-vous ? »

« Peu importe, où vont-ils ? »

« Et bien, leur réservation prennant fin aujourd'hui même, ces messieurs, très étranges d'ailleurs, ils se tenaient par la main !, sont en route pour l'aéroport. »

« Savez-vous où ils se rendent ? »

« Et bien, le plus jeune, Mr Longdubas je crois, à parler du temple d'Athéna. »

Je me tourne vers Blaise. La Grèce. Ils vont en Grèce. Et nous, on est coincé là.

C'est un cauchemard...

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, Blaise sur le deuxième. Mon chaton favori est roulé en boule sur mon torse, me caressant le visage de sa queue. Le singe sautille sur le ventre de Blaise et fais des acrobaties, restant en equillibre sur sa longue queue, ou faisant la roue. Il essaye de dérider Blaise. Peine perdue.

« Bon, c'est pas la mort. Dès demain, on part pour Athènes. Ils n'auront que une journée d'avance sur nous. J'aurais cas utiliser ma Sensorialité pour trouver leur trace dans la ville, est le tour sera jouer ! »

Blaise me regarde, abattu. Visiblement, lui aussi pensait que son amour serait redevenu humain avant la nuit. Mais il ne faut pas _non plus _nous faire d'illusions. La potion prendra pas mal de temps pour sa conception. Après, il faudra lancer le bon sortilège. Puis attendre que les Gryffys acceptent de redevenir des types normaux. En gros, ca prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et je suis fatigué. Le décalage horaire, vous comprenez. Je préfére dire que je suis fatigué à cause de ca plutôt qu'à cause du fait que mon Harry ne me prendra pas dans ses bras ce soir.

Je me réveille de bon heure ce matin. C'est le chat qui m'a réveillé. A coup de langue ! Même animal, Potter reste un pervers ! Je réveille Blaise et le singe, puis nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner. Repas local. J'aime pas l'Italie...

Nous revoilà à l'aéroport. Je hais ces oiseaux de métal, qui croient gouverner le ciel. Blaise ce charge, comme hier, de nous acheter les billets. Le chat se pelotonne encore contre moi, le singe guette le retour de son amour. Quand il l'aperçois dans la foule, il se met à sautiller sur place et à pousser des petits cris aigus. Je lui flanque mon point sur le crâne pour le faire taire. Je me prend, en retour, un regard noir de Blaise. Il n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à son chéri. Possesif ce jeune homme...

Première classe, encore. C'est fou comme ces sièges sont confortables. J'adore. Mais, la question est : Pourquoi DIABLE sont-ils allés se perdre à Athènes ? C'est affreux quand même ! On a pas idée d'aller dans un trou pareil ! J'y suis allé à Athènes moi, je peux vous le dire ! C'est moche ! Bon, certe, l'ancienne cité est pas mal, mais c'est jamais que des ruines !

Décidément, je hais l'avion... Je crois que je vais vomir...

Enfiiiiiiiiiin !!! On arrive ! Et, ooooooooooh !!!! Je vois le Parthénon ! Ouiiiii ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Athénaaaaa ! Et Apollon aussi ! Et...j'arrête !

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Ils sont timbrés dans ce pays ! Ca va pas de mettre la clim aussi fort ! JE HAIS LA GRECE !

Il s'appelait Harry. C'était un homme charmant. Il était mon mari. Et moi j'avais 25ans !!!!! (nda : vous recconaîtrez aisément la chanson _Stewbal_ de Hugues Aufrey. lol)

Oui, bon certes il est _peut-être _pas mon mari. Mais ca revient au même. Parce que quand je l'aurai fais redevenir humain, celui-là, il va pas dormir pendant une semaine ! Ah ca oui, il me suppliera de le laisser se reposer ! Mouahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!

Hum, passons...

L'hôtel, l'Athéna Polias, est super, un vrai palace. Malheureusement, je comprend pas un traître mot de grec. Dommage, n'est-ce pas. Le pire, c'est que eux ne savent pas parler anglais ! Donc, on va etre obligé de...nous jetter un sort Polylinguistique. Voilààà !

« Hum, donc, nous disions. Nous voudrions une chambre pour deux. »

« Très bien. Voici vos clés et... »

Je lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Le blabla est toujours le même. Et ca devient lassant. Je commence à en avoir ras la casquette de ce voyage !

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Quelle idée de venir visiter un temple par une telle chaleur ! Est-ce qu'ils savent comme c'est dur de monter ces saletés de marches, alors qu'il fait si chaud ??? Severus et Neville sont complétement dérangés ! Raaaah !

Bon, ca vaut quand même le coup d'oeil. Nous avons sous les yeux le Parthénon. Savez-vous ce que c'est, le Parthénon, messieurs dames ? Je vais vous le dire ! C'est, euh, un grand temple avec, euh...une immense statue ! De la déesse Athéna ! Vous savez qui c'est, Athéna ??? NON ??? MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT CONS OU QUOI ?

Bon, Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse guerrière, Protectrice d'Athénes. Les Grecs, dans l'ancien temps, priaient Athéna Polias, protectrice de la cité, et Athéna Niké, garante de la victoire guerrière. Donc, voilà. Et j'ai ladite Athéna sous les yeux. Plutôt jolie. Mais, héhé, elle vaut pas Aphrodite. Moui, j'ai une bonne connaissance de la mythologie, grecque comme romaine. Et oui, mon bon monsoieur, ca fait partie de ce que doit savoir un Sang-Pur digne de ce nom.

Bon, bah on a cherché partout, pas trace de Nev et Sev. Je commence à désespérer.

_Pendant ce temps, à l'Athéna Polias_

« Dis, tu crois qu'on doit partir aussi vite ? On part demain, d'accord ? Pas ce soir ! J'ai envie de voir le Parthénon ! Parce qu'on a vu les temples des autres dieux, mais pas celui d'Athéna. Et on est quand même dans la ville favorite d'Athéna. Ca la fous mal quoi...T'es pas d'accord avec moi, Sev ?? »

« Laisse moi dormir, Neville...tu m'as épuisé... »

_Retour à l'épopée de Dray et Blaise_

Je suis fatigué...Je veux dormir. Harry, laisse moi dormir...Pitiéééé !

On continuera les recherches demain...

_FIN POV Draco_

Draco s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, le Chaton-Harry pelottoner entre ses bras. Blaise, chargé d'un plateau repas et d'un singe sautillant, entra dans la chambre et s efigea en voyant son ami dormir à points fermés. Il eut un sourire tendre et mangea son dîner en jouant avec le Singe-Ron. Puis il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, le petit singe blotti dans le creux de son cou.

Neville regardait Severus dormir. Il avait envie de s'amuser. C'est pourquoi, doucement, il se leva. Chercha à taton la table. La trouva, ainsi que le petit calpin posé dessus. Un stylo, et il commenca à écrire, un drôle de sourire au lèvres.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveill sous la langue rapeuse de Harry. Il se leva difficilement, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée de recherche. Il réveilla Blaise et le Singe, et ils descendirent. Aucun ne vit le petit mot posé sur leur table basse.

Dans l'avion, Severus était tranquillement assis, savourant la vision d'un Neville abandonné au sommeil entre ses bras. Il n'avait, visiblement, pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit. Cela inquièta Severus. Puis il décida que Neville pourrait ratrapper tout le sommeil perdu pendant le voyage. Il serait assez long.

Blaise remonta en premier dans la chambre et alla directement à la douche. Ce fut Draco qui trouva le mot. Le cri qu'il poussa fit sortir Blaise de sa cabine et rameuta les deux animaux.

Ron s'approcha en sautillant, et vola le morceau de papier des mains de Dray. Il l'apporta à Blaise, très fier de lui. Celui-ci le remercia d'un sourire et lut le mot. Il palissait davantage à chacunes des phrases marquées. Puis il laissa le mot tomber à terre.

Le chat et le singe se jettèrent dessus. Et déchiffrèrent enfin ce qui faisait un tel effet aux Serpentards.

_Je sais que vous nous suivez._

_Ca ne me plait pas plus que ca._

_Mais ca m'amuse beaucoup !_

_Je me demande jusqu'où vous irez._

_Si vous nous courserez tout le temps que durera le voyage._

_Ou si vous finirez par abandonner. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit._

_Je ne vous laisserez pas faire._

_Quitte à accélérer le rythme._

_J'espère vraiment que vous allez continuer à nous suivre !_

_Le contraire me décevrait, petits Serpentards..._

_Vous ne nous attraperez pas !_

_N.L_

Deux cris déchirants résonnèrent dans l'hôtel '_L'Athéna Polias_'. Deux jeunes hommes s'éffondrèrent à terre en pleurant. Deux petits animaux s'approchèrent d'eux, les consolant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et dans un avion, un homme d'âge mûr s'endormit paisiblement, serrant son jeune amour dans ses bras. Et le sourire du jeune homme tendrement aimé s'accentua.

L'avion décolla. Il était trop tard pour l'intercepter, maintenant.

Blaise et draco pleuraient dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Harry et Ron les consolaient. Severus dormait tranquillement. Et Neville souriait, fier de lui. Il savait que les Serpentards viendraient. Ils viendrait. C'était certain. Le jeu promettait d'être amusant.

Les Serpentards finirent leur journée dans leur lits respectifs. Et l'avion volait.

Droit vers Tokyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà !

Chapitre bien plus court (et bien moins bon aussi...)que les autres m'enfin !

L'essentiel y est mis !

Donc voilà, brève venue à Athènes

Je ferais malheureusement pas des chapitres super super longs maintenant !

L'un d'entre eux sera plus long tout de même !

Lorsqu'il seront dans la dernière grande ville avant de faire quelques détours et de revenir. Lol

je vous embrouille là, non ? Lol dites-vous que c'est fait exprès...

Prochaine ville, Tokyo !

J'espère vous y retrouver !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous !

Zelda-sama, déprimée, mais heureuse de vous savoir là quand même...


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre ! Nouvelle ville ! Le voyage continue, et Blaise rencontreun groupe de punk! Chapitre 13, et qui dit 13, dit malheur...en gros, ca porte la poisse quoi... Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Vendredi 13 à Tokyo**

_POV Blaise_

Bon, aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour ! Un jour terne, sans vie, mort...Ron n'est pas là...

Dray déprime... Bref, c'est la misère ! Enfin bon...

Y a un truc qui me chiffone...

Dray fais les valises, Ron fait mumuse avec Harry...moi, je suis là, tranquille sur mon plumard en train de réfléchir... On part rejoindre les deux autres...

Oui, certes. Mais où ????

J'ai trouvé le problème...On sait pas où ils vont !!!!

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!

Je viens de faire passer ma pensée à Dray...Et le résultat à été au-delà de mes espérances...Il s'est effondré en larmes... ah, tiens, il me regarde bizarrement là...Je n'aime pas ca d'ailleurs...hem, help me...

« Toi... »

« Oui, très cher ??? »

« Ton don...je ne sais plus en quoi il consiste...mais utilise le... »

« Mhh, Dray, mon don ne s'utilise pas à la légère, tu le sais bien... »

« Blaise, je ne plaisante pas...Si je ne retrouve pas Harry incéssement sous peu, je vais faire une crise... »

« Bien, okay, je vois, calme ! Respire ! Bon, je vais essayer...Cool... »

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis littéralement pris par la peau des cou...hm, passons...

Je me concentre. Contrairement à Draco, je ne me déconnecte pas de la réalité. Au contraire. Dray retrouve n'importe qui. Pansy voit le passé, le présent et l'avenir, grâce à un fil de magie. Moi, Je vois les gens. Pas comme Pansy _voit_, évidemment. Je vois, mais de manière différente. A leur inverse, je me déconnece pas, je m'intégre un peu plus à la réalité. Je ressens, dans toutes les fibres de mon être, ce qui m'entoure. Je m'impregne de la magie qui m'entoure. La magie, si pure de Harry, celle, double et tranchante de Dray...Celle tourbillonante et puissante de Ron. Je m'enroule dedans, comme dans une couverture chaude et douce...Je m'enfonce dans la réalité... Je m'enfonce jusqu'au fondaisons de l'hôtel, la pierre dure, le sol terreux...je vois, dans mon esprit, les visages de Severus et Neville apparaître, précis, tracés au fusin...Je marque leur nom, d'une plume invisible, et l'encre qui s'étale dans mon esprit, est d'un rouge sangin...Puis, je me sens transporté en avant...je vole. Je survole l'Himalaya, l'Inde, les terres de Chines...Puis soudain, j'aterrit dans une ville. Immense. Pleine de grattes-ciel. Je suis juste devant un aéroport. Je vois Sev et Nev en sortir en riant. Je vois un tableau publicitaire inscrire en lettres orange vif « Bienvenue à Tokyo ! »...

Je reprend doucement contacte avec la pièce qui m'entoure. Je quitte la chaleur de Ron, la dureté de la pierre, la douceur de la terre...Et vois un Draco paniqué devant moi, au bord de la crise de nerf...

« Blaise ! Tu vas bien ??? Dis moi, tu vas bien ??? »

« Kyo... »

« Quoi ??? Répètes, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?? Blaise ! »

« Tokyo...ils sont à Tokyo... »

Puis, tout est noir...

Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis né Blaise Zabini...

Fils unique de Crystale Zabini, née Herrera. Elle s'est mariée pour la première fois avec son unique amour, Alec Zabini. Mort assassiné par les Mangemorts. Du coup, elle a gardé son nom de mariée, et s'est remariée sept fois d'affilé avec les plus puissants Mamgemorts qui soient. Tous morts dans des circonstances mystèrieuses. Moi, je suis le fils unique de ma mère, qu'elle a eu avec Alec. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Mais tout les autres, si. Et j'avoue que leur mort ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ca... Après tout, c'était sa vengeance...

Revers de la médaille, on a amassé pas mal d'argent, ce qui nous a permis de vivre parfaitement. Ma mère ayant fait partie d'une des familles de Sang-Pur les plus craintes, et mon père ayant été l'héritier unique des Zabini, une famille presque aussi prestigieuse que les Malfoy, j'avais une place toute choisie chez les Serpentards...

Mais je voulais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je vois un Ange Blond et un Démon aux cheveux roux...Le roux allait chez les Gryffondor...Le blond chez les Serpentard... J'ai choisi le blond. Qui ets maintenant mon mailleur ami, tandis que le roux sera mon époux... Mama serait fière de moi si elle me voyait...

Et je te jure, Maman, de ne pas le laisser se faire tuer... ou ma vengeance sera aussi terrible que la tienne...

Bien. Nous voilà, _encore_, dans un avion. Première classe évidemment. Toujours aussi moelleux ces sièges, je me demande avec quoi ils sont rembourrés...

Passons...

Je vois passer une hôtesse de l'air, je me penche et lui attrappe le poignet.

« Pardonnez moi, Mademoiselle. Puis-je savoir quand nous arriverons ? »

« Dans un peu plus de 10h ! Passez un bon voyage... »

Je vous demande pardon ? Elle a bien dit 10h ? 10h comme dans 10 HEURES DE VOYAGE ??? Je vais mourir...

« Dit, Blaise, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?? »

Oups...Je suis mal. Ment, Blaise, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Ment. Ment.

« Dans un peu plus de 10h qu'elle a dit... »

Ah bah bravo ! Pour le mensonge on repassera !

« Plaît-il ? 10H ? Est-elle folle ? Je ne reste pas 10h la-dedans ! »

« Dray, ca m'enchante pas plus que toi ! Respire ! »

« Je respire pas ! Je veux pas passer 10h ici merde ! »

« Roh, il fait chier putain... »

Et boom, dans les dents ! Un bon sort de Sommeil dans les chicos, ca fait toujours du bien ! Mouahahahahahahahahahahah !!! Je vais endormir tout le moooooooooonde ! Hem, pardon...

1km en avion, c'est chiant, c'est chiant... 2km en avion, c'est nul, c'est nul... 3km en avion, ca...

Mouah, ca fait du bien de dormir...Tiens, Dray est réveillé. Et il est pas bon le petit Draco...

« Hem...Tu as bien dormi Dray... »

« En effet...Ca se voit tant que ca ? En tout cas, toi, t'as sommeil, encore... »

« Cherche pas, Majax. L'hypnose ne marche jmais sur moi... »

« Ah ouais... »

Et paf ! Je me prend son point dans la face ! Putain, je l'ai senti passé ! Oula...la tête qui tourne...dodo...

OoO

Je rêve. Je suis dans un cimetière. _Le _cimetière. J'avance, mue par un instinct tellement plus fort que moi... J'avance, et je vois une statue. Une statue de femme. Une statue d'ange.

La statue a un visage fin, mais rond. Ses yeux que je sais indigos fixent le vide. Les miens sont couleur de miel. Comme ceux de mon père. Les longs cheveux de la statue, tombant en lourdes boucles sur la poitrine de marbre sculpté, sont aussi beaux que dans la réalité. Je les devine aussi noirs que les miens. Sa peau aussi sombre que la mienne est désormais d'une paleur froide de marbre. Ses lèvres, d'ordinaire vermeilles, esquissent un sourire glacé. Elle se tient droite, le bras gauche tendu devant elle, paume ouverte. Sa robe de pierre scupltée semble flotter autour de son corps que je sais magnifique.

Même figée pour l'éternité dans sa prison de glace, ma mère reste la femme la plus belle que le monde puisse porter.

Je me détourne de cette déesse païenne, si belle, pour continuer mon chemin, parcourant les allées qui serpentent entre les pierres tombales. Je ne remarque pas où était positionnée la statue. Devant une tombe. Une tombe de marbre Blanc. Portant deux noms.

_Cî-git_

_Alec Joseph Zabini_

_Crystale Rose Zabini, née Herrera_

_Puissiez-vous reposer en paix_

J'avance. Je n'ai aucune conscience du temps. S'écoule-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Les tombes s'espacent. Je vois devant moi un petit monument. Une crypte. Une inscription ets gravée sur une frise au dessus de l'entrée. Le temps a effacer les lettres gravées. J'entre. J'avance, mon chemin seulement éclairé par des torches fixées au mur...

Un courant d'air glacé me pétrifie sur place. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu une voix. Une voix féminine. _Je suis le vent qui te glace le sang... _Je connais cette voix...

J'entre dans une pièce. Une salle circulaire entièrement vide, sauf que deux tombeaux sont posés en son centre. Non...Ce ne sont pas des tombeaux...Ce sont des cercueils de verre...Je m'approche. Deux êtres sont allongés. Un homme et une femme. Deux êtres dont même la Mort n'a pu altérer la beauté. Leurs cheveux blonds s'étalent sur leurs coussins de soir... L'homme est droit, les yeux fermés. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir pour reconnaître cet homme. Je l'avais cru froid et cuel, enfant, avant de comprendre quel être formidable il était. Celui que j'ai considéré comme on père. Lucius Malfoy. Je détourne mes yeux de cette vision atroce. Pour leur faire rencontrer ceux, glacés de Narcissa Malfoy. J'ai un mouvement de recule. Si belle, si belle...Presque autant que ma mère...Ses boucles blondes coulent en vagues dorés autour de son visage parfait, que j'avais tant admiré autrefois... Si belle...

Je me recule, et trébuche. Lucius et Narcissa...

Je me retourne et m'enfui en courant.

Je sors de la crypte, continuant de courir. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis sûr de ne pas voir les fantômes de ces êtres si beaux me hanter.

De nouveau, je sens un courant d'air glacé qui me fait frissoner. _Je me glisse comme une ombre noire, et je transforme tes rêves en cauchemards... _

Je continue de marcher. Je ne suis même pas essoufflé de ma course. Je bifurque à gauche, puis à droite. Je continue tout droit. Il y a quelqu'un. Devant moi, dans l'allée. Quelqu'un entièrement vêtue de noir. Une femme, visiblement. Elle est immobile. Je m'approche et pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle n'a aucune réactions. Je la coutourne, et le choc me fige sur place. Hermione Granger. Que fait-elle dans mon rêve ?

Elle porte une robe noire, de style moyenageux. Les manches bouffantes balayent le sol, sous le souffle froid du vent. Ses cheveux caramel sont fixés par une pince en forme de papillon. Un papillon blanc, en nacre. Je connais ce papillon. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi qui l'ai offert. A Pansy. Les mèches de cheveux qui retombent sont bouclés artistiquement en anglaises. Une petite coiffe est posée sur sa tête, tandis qu'un petit voile de dentelles noires retombe devant son visage. Ses yeux chocolats sont fixes, vides. Ses lèvres pâles semblent glacées. Elle tient un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses blanches. Des larmes dévalent sur ses joues trop pâles.

Elle ne me voit pas. Je détourne mon regard, pour voir ce qui la fait tant pleurer. Un tombeau. Dont la figurine de présentation ressemble traits pour traits à ma Pansy. Pansy ! Non ! Je sens une main fine se saisir de mon bras. Je me retourne. Hermione me toise de son regard glacé. Ses cheveux sont retombés autour de son visage, décoiffés, agités par le vent. Elle tient la pince pointue dans sa main. Je la regarde, étonné. Son visage se tord en une grimace haineuse. Elle lève la pince et l'abat sur moi. J'évite le coup, qui aurait du m'être fatal, et m'enfuie en courant. Je ne vois pas Hermione s'effondrer sur le tombeau de Pansy.

Je continue ma course. Je vois un éclair orangé. Un animal m'attend, sur une des tombes. Un petit singe. Ron ? Il s'élance loin de moi. Je le suis du mieux que je peux.

Je m'arrête bruquement. Le petit singe sautille devant deux bloc de glace. Je m'avance et je réalise que ce ne sont pas des morceaux de glace. Ce sont des cristaux. Deux énormes cristaux. Où sont enfermés deux corps. Deux hommes. Torses nus, uniquement vêtus d'un pantalon noir chacun. Ils sont enchainés. L'un d'entre eux est soutenus par de lourdes chaines enroulées autour de sa taille fine. Sa peau bronzée brille de mile éclats. Ses cheveux châtains rayonnent de lumière bleue, que diffuse le cristal. Le second est attaché, tel le Christ. Les chaines sont enroulées autour de ses poingnets et de ses chevilles. Ses cheveux noirs sont désormais bleus.

Ils relèvent brusquement la tête. Je me fige d'effroi. Leurs orbites sont vides, et j'y vois l'abysse infernal dans lequel ils sont plongés. Leurs lèvres déséchées bougent difficilement, mais je distingue facilement les mots qu'elles prononcent... Je te hais. Severus...Neville... Prisonniers d'une cage bleutées, figés dans leur parfaite décomposition...

Le singe pousse un cri aigu. Je me retourne. Hermione. La folie anime ses traits d'une fureur démoniaque. Elle se jette sur moi, et tente de me frapper de la pince de nacre qui appartenait à Pansy. Elle crie, et ses hurlements me déchirent le coeur. Tout ets de ma faute...Si seulement je n'étais pas si faible...

Le singe s'aggrippe à sa robe, et la déchire de ses crocs. Crocs qui finissent par entamer la chair tendre de la cuisse de Mione. Elle pousse un cri de douleur et attrappe le singe, prête à le frapper à mort. Je lui prend le poignet et lui arrache la pince des mains. Elle repousse mon singe, qui heurte le cristal où est enfermé Neville. Elle se retourne vers moi, essayant de me lacérer le visage de ses ongles. J'abaisse la pince, par ur reflexe. Elle lui transperce la gorge. Elle s'effondre.

Je m'enfui, poursuivi par les cris déchirants de Severus et Neville, et ceux d'agonie de Hermione.

_Je suis le vent qui te glace le sang. Je me glisse comme une ombre noire et je transforme tes rêves en cauchemards... _

Je finis par trébucher. Je tombe à genoux. Je relève les yeux. Deux jambes. Un corps. Un visage. Des yeux bleus, tellement connus. Des cheveux roux flamboyants, que j'aime tellement... Ron... Il me prend par la main et m'emmène avec lui. Il nous dirige vers deux pierres tombales précises. Il me sourit gentiment, et me pousse vers les tombes. Dex noms y sont gravés.

_Cî gisent_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_et_

_Harry James Potter_

Une lettre est posée sur le marbre froid. Elle m'est adressée. Je la prend et l'ouvre.

Quelques mots y sont inscris. Des mots qui me glacent.

_Soit maudis..._

_Puisse une nuée de démons t'emporter vers ton dernier repos..._

_Sale traître..._

_Tout est de ta faute..._

Un craquement, je me retourne et distingue des formes malgrés les larmes qui embrument mes yeux. Une statue animée. Deux morts dont la beauté est irréelle. Un cadavre décharné. Une femme dont la gorge est transpercée par une pince. Deux hommes trainant des chaînes derrière eux. Et Ron...qui continue de me sourire...

Pitié...laissez moi...Pitié ! Ils rient. Pitié ? Je suis encerclé. Et je sens la mort s'approcher de moi à grand pas. Puis, éloignée, je discerne quelqu'un. Des bras m'atrappent par derrière. Je vois les corps de Draco et Harry m'immobiliser contre leur tombe. Je hurle. A l'aide ! Pitié ! Au lojn, la personne enlève sa capuche noire. Et je me sais perdu. Bellatrix...

Elle me regarde, son sourire est doux, son regard est tendre...Elle s'approche de moi, timidement. Une fois face à moi, elle m'embrasse le front, puis me sussure quelques mots à l'oreille. _Je suis le vent qui te glace le sang..._ Je me fige, attendant ma mort... _Je suis comme une ombre noire... _Les ténèbres commencent à m'entourer, je me sens glisser lentement vers l'inconscience... _Et je transforme tes rêve en cauchemards..._

OoO

« Blaise ! Réveille toi ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut...Quel affreux cauchemard...On arrive, je vois à travers le hublot, les gratte-ciel de Tokyo. Je regarde ma montre. Vendredi 13...

On sort de l'aéroport. On comprend rien à ce que disent les gens autour de nous. On se jette un sort rapidement, et on comprend toutes leurs paroles clairement. Quel bonheur, de comprendre et d'être comprit...

Draco se déconnectes, et je vois ses yeux se vider. Des images de mon rêves m'apparraissent. Severus et Nevilles, leurs yeux vides, leurs lèvres détruites...

draco se met à courir. Je le suis, confiant. Il traverse la route, inconscient des voitures qui circulent à plaines vitesse. L'horreur me saisit. Un camion. Draco ne l'a pas vu. Le conducteur n'a pas vu Dray. Il n'a que moi qui vois tout.

Le fracas est immense. Les freins hurlent. La collision est violente. Le choc l'est encore plus. L'asphalte noir devient rouge...

_Tit. Tit. Tit. Tit. Tit._ _Tit. Tit. Tit._

Un son monotone me parvient aux oreilles. Où suis-je ?

Une main froide m'enserre le poignet. J'ouvre les yeux. Blanc. Tout est blanc. Je hais le blanc. Je referme les yeux.

Derrière mes paupières clauses, je vois la statue de marbre. Blanc. Le tombeau de Pansy. Pierre blanche. Le cadavre de Hermione. Dalles blanches. Severus et Neville. Prisonniés de diamant blanc. La tombe de Draco et Harry. Tombe blanche...Draco et Harry...Draco...Draco !

J'ouvre les yeux, brusquement. Un cri de terreur franchit mes lèvres, sans que je l'ai voulut. Draco. Le camion. Le sang. Le sien ? Non, pas le sien...Les souvenirs me reviennent, violement. Je me suis élancé sur la route, j'ai poussé Dray qui est tombé sur le trottoire d'en face. Ses yeux se sont aggrandient d'horreur. Un cri. Le mien. Un choc, violent. Douleur sans nom. Du sang. Le mien...

Un femme, vêtue de blanc, entre dans la chambre d'hôpital en courant. Ses courts cheveux noirs encadrent un visage aux yeux noirs bridés. Je vois...

Un visage pâle entre dans mon champs de vision. Draco.

« Blaise ??? Tu vas bien ??? »

« Mal... »

« Mal ?? Où ca ? Tu as mal où, Blaise ?? »

« Dos...Mes jambes...Dray, je sens plus mes jambes...Draco... »

« Monsieur Zabini, vous êtes entré en collision avec un camion ! Evidemment que vous avez mal ! Mais pas de soucis ! Vous êtes un miraculé. Juste quelques lésions... »

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il mal au dos ? Pourquoi il ne sent plus ses jambes ?? »

« Calmez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Le choc a été rude. C'est normal. Je pense qu'un peu de mouvement lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« Tu peux te lever, Blaise ?? »

« Oui...je crois... »

Je m'assis lentement, la douleur reste en sourdine. Je balance mes jambes hors du lit. Une pointe de douleur se fiche dans mon dos. Je me lève. La douleur me transperce dans toute la colone vertebrale. J'avance de quelques pas. Puis je tombe au sol. La douleur est trop forte. Je me sens soulevé et je retombe sur le matelas dur du lit.

Mon petit singe me saute dussus, et pousse de petits cris perçants. Le chat se pelotonne contre mon cou, sa queue caresse mon visage... Et Dray me sourit gentiment. Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester dans ce lit ?

La réponse : 3 jours. Je suis sorti y a 1heure ! Je suis en pleine forme.

Mon singe est heureux comme jamais. Vendredi 13. Hum, récapitulons. Un cauchemard des plus gore, et un accident. Ca va encore ! J'ai connu pire...C'est réellement un jour maudis.

Ca fait deux jours qu'on cherche dans cette putain de ville où peuvent être Severus et Neville ! J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaarreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Draco dit que, d'après leur courants de magie, ils iront à un concert ce soir. Un concert punk. Lequels des deux écoute du punk ?

Les Black Stones. Mouais. Le batteur est un grand chauve. Le guitariste, un gamin aux cheveux blonds, coiffés en pics. Le bassiste, un gosse d'environ 15ans avec des cheveux gris/blancs et une chaîne reliant son percing à la lèvre et celui de son oreille droite. La chanteuse, elle, est magnifique. Les cheveux nors, des yeux immenses, bleus nuit. Une voix éraillée, mais douce. J'adore ce groupe...

Le prochain groupe est Trapnest. Connais pas. Une fausse blonde pour chanteuse, un punk en guitariste, un abruti décoloré en batteur et un charmeur à deux livres 50 pour bassiste. C'est naze. Encore y a que le guitariste que j'aime bien. Y a une timbrée près de moi qui gueule 'Takumiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!'. Le charmeur lui répond d'un baiser du bout des doigts. Navrant...

Je les ai vus ! Je hurle à Draco de me suivre, et je m'élance derrière eux. Je l'attrappe par le bras et le tire en arrière. Un sourire et le tour est joué. La belle chanteuse des Black Stones nous invite dans leur voiture.

Je suis assie entre elle et le batteur. Draco est entre le guitariste et le bassiste. J'apprend que la chanteuse s'appelle Nana. Joli prénom, ca lui va bien. Le batteur, c'est Yasu, il fait flipper sur le coup, mais il est super sympa. Le petit gamin guitariste, c'est Nobu. Il est trop drôle. Le bassiste, c'est Shin. Un peu pessimisste mais adorable. Même Dray se laisse prendre au jeu.

Le lendemain de fête, c'est toujours affreux. J'ai un mal de crâne, mais je suis content, mon singe est serré contre moi. Un souvenir vient assombrir ma si belle journée. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Severus et Neville...

On a beau chercher, on trouve pas. Je laisse Draco recommencer à chercher leurs traces. Et il les retrouve. Pourquoi je l'ai pas laissé faire avant ? A cause de l'accident, comment ai-je pu oublier ca ?

Les traces nous conduisent...devinez où ! Et oui...A l'aéroport...Je suis fatigué...

_FIN POV Blaise_

Draco laissa Blaise dans le coin attente de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il apprit que Severus et Neville étaient en route pour un nouveau continent. Une nouvelle ville, donc. Et, de nouveau, beaucoup d'heures de voyage. Un cauchemard éveillé donc. Il réserva les billets, pour cette nouvelle destination, et alla rejoindre Blaise. Il lui expliqua, et Blaise se laissa tomber sur un siège, défait. Résigné, ils attendirent de pouvoir rejoindre leur vol. Le premier étant en train de partir, il était trop tard pour le prendre.

Dans ce même avion, Severus était confortablement installé. Neville, à ses côtés, riait sous cape. Severus se demanda ce qu'il arrivait à son jeune amant. Pas décidé à se prendre la tête, il ferma les yeux, prêt pour voyager durant 10h.

Neville regarder l'aéroport, par le hublot. Précisément, la salle d'attente. Plutôt deux personnes dans cette salle d'attente. La magie avait du bon, surtout quand elle permet de voir plus loin et bien mieux qu'un aigle en plain vol, cherchant son déjeuner.

Il regardait Blaise et Draco, ainsi que les petits animaux qui les accompagnaient. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que ces animaux, c'était Harry et Ron. Mais il n'était pas décidé à les laisser les attraper. Il voulait s'amuser encore un peu. Et il savait que Ron et Harry étaient secrétement très heureux de pouvoir passer leurs journées dans les bras de leur deux Serpentards.

Un sourire amusé, Neville regarda son amour. Endormi, léger, heureux. Neville le trouvait trop beau. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop beau. Il s'appuya contre le torse de Severus et s'endormi lorsque l'avion s'éleva dans le ciel.

L'avion allait traverser l'Océan Pacifique.

Puis, atterir à Los Angeles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Désolée, pour ce chapitre pas vraiment super.

Le rêve de Blaise est assez sombre, mais on était Vendredi 13 ! (l'excuse bidon...)

Je vous remerci, ceux qui ont réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici !

Merci beaucoup !

Je vous embrasse, et vous dit à bientôt !

Bise !

Zelda-sama


	14. Chapter 14

On quitte le continent asiatique pour aller aux USA ! C'est pas beau la vie un peu quand même ? Je vous fait voyager sans même bouger de votre siège ! L.A, la ville de lumière !

**Chapitre 14 : Los Angeles, où tous les rêves se réalisent**

_POV Severus_

Lorsque nous avons attérit à Los Angeles, Neville avait un drôle de sourire. A la réflexion, il a un drôle de sourire depuis plusieurs jours déjà...Il me cache quelque chose, je le sais...je le sens ! J'entend des sirènes de police. Un type noir de peau, bizarre sort de la voiture en courant, un flingue à la main.

« Axel Folley, Police de Beverly Hills ! Laissez passer ! Laissez passer, merde ! »

Hum. Intéressant... J'attrappe Nev par le bras et le tire jusqu'à un taxi jaune. Il a toujours son sourire triomphant. Et ca m'énerve ! Je veux savoir !

Nous sommes dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Je claque la porte et la ferme à clé. Puis je pousse Neville, qui trébuche contre le pied de la table basse et s'effondre, heureusement sur le lit. Je le toise de toute ma hauteur.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer. »

« T'expliquer ? Mais...t'expliquer quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Neville. Tu me caches un truc. »

« Non, enfin, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, chéri... »

« Neville. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un abruti. Alors fais moi le plaisir de parler !! »

« Et bien, il se trouve que...queDracoetBlaisenoussuiventdepuisuncertaintempsetque jevoulaislesfairecourirunpeu... »

« ...J'ai rien comprit. Articule ! »

« Il se trouve que Draco et...et Blaise nous...nous suivent depuis quelques temps...et »

« Et ?? »

« Et...enfin...je voulez juste m'amuser un peu, enfin...ca m'a amusé que, qu'ils nous poursuivent tout le temps... »

« Donc, tu t'es dit que t'allais les faire cavaler partout dans le monde ? »

« Ben...oui... »

« N'as-tu pas honte ??? »

« Ben...non... »

« ...Tu fais bien ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas comprit... »

« On va les faire cavaler, ces chers petits trésors...Je vais t'aider... »

« Comment ca, m'aider, pas besoin faut juste leur laisser croire qu'ils nous ont et se tirer... non ? »

« Non, parce que y a quelque chose que tu ignores. Ils sont capables de nous retrouver, quel que soit l'endroit...ils ont des pouvoirs disons...particuliers... »

« Du genre ???? »

« Du genre capable de voir n'importe qui, n'importe où, où de trouver la trace de quelqu'un en seulement quelques secondes... »

« ???????????????? Sérieux ? C'est des humains, au moins ? »

« Bien sûr...c'est pourquoi faut brouiller les pistes...c'est là que j'interviens... »

« Et comment ? Comment on peut lutter contre de tels pouvoirs ? »

« L'Occlumencie, mon amour...l'Occlumencie... »

OoOoOoOo

Que j'aime ca...Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce pur bonheur d'être enfin tel que je suis réellement. D'être un vrai Serpentard...

Mais bon, Draco et Blaise ont aussi pas mal de tours dans leur sac...Je pense qu'ils arriveront à coutourner mes barrières d'Occlumens. Neville est tout sourire, heureux d'avoir échapper à une punition pourtant bien méritée...

C'est vrai que j'aime jouer les sadiques avec les gens...surtout ceux que j'aime... Donc, Neville qui croit avoir échapper à sa punition est tout content...Il déchantera vite, croyez moi...Je lui prépare une punition exemplaire !

Ma sentance est tombée. Je vais devoir sévir, pour que Neville se repante de son crime...Car on a beau dire, les Serpentards aussi sont solidaires entre eux...juste entre eux quoi...mais solidaire quand même...

C'est pourquoi, mon bon monsieur, j'hésite entre : deux mois à ormir sur le canapé ET le fouet...Vous me conseillez quoi, madame ? Et toi, l'auteur ?? (nda : question stupide...le foueeeeeeeeeeeeeet !!!)

A l'unaminité, ce sera une petite sortie du fouet...et des menottes aussi...

Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!! Hum, pardon...

ON NE JOUE PAS IMPUNEMENT AVEC LES SERPENTAAAAAAAAAAARDS !!!!

CA VA SE PAYER CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!

C'EST L'HEURE DE MA VENGEAAAAAAAANCE !!!! (nda : crise de folie aigue...)

Donc, euh, sinon, comment allez-vous ? Moi, je vais très bien, je suis dans un bon bain moussant avec un jeune homme charmant, Neville de son petit nom, qui me masse les épaules tout en m'embrassant la nuque...le rêve total, pour ne pas dire, le pieeeeeed !

Pitié...dite lui de ne surtout – SURTOUUUUUT PAAAAAAS – s'arrêteeeeeer ! Je vous ai déjà dit que ce mec avait une langue divine ? Non ? Bah maintenant vous le savez...Oh My God !

Pour répondre à la question silencieuse que vous vous posez, non, je n'ai pas encore puni Neville. On verra ca plus tard...laissez moi profiter un s'il vous plait...

_FIN POV Severus_

Severus était allongé sur le lit, Neville à califourchon sur ses cuisses. La langue du plus jeune descendait encore plus, toujours plus...Les soupirs de plaisir de Severus se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Les lèvres de Neville se refermèrent sur l'érection de Severus, qui poussa un râle de plaisir. Le Gryffondor remonta lentement son visage à hauteur de celui de son amant. Un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres, Neville embrassa doucement celles de severus, le faisant languir un peu plus sous la caresse de sa main sur la chaire brûlante. Le plus âgé gémis un peu plus fort sous le mélange de plaisir et de frustration qu'il ressentais... Il aurait voulu tellement plus...

Neville se redressa et s'empala sur le sexe dessé de son amour, en poussant un cri de plaisir et de douleur mélés. Douleur qui s'estompait déjà, sous l'intense plaisir que lui prodiguait Severus. Le Serpentard lui assenait des coups de reins toujours plus violents les uns que les autres, et Neville, la tête rejetée en arrière, criait de plaisir.

Les ongles du plus jeune griffaient la peau trop pâle de l'homme étendu sous lui. Le plus vieux enfonçaient ses doigts dans la chaire tendre des hanches de son trésor, laissant leur marque sur la peau halée.

Severus finit par frapper un point sensible et Neville hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Cordes vocales qui lâchèrent peu de temps après, tandis que Severus continuait à toucher sa prostate. Il jouit avec force lorsque Severus s'enfonça encore plus profondément aux creux de ses reins. L'homme jouit au plus profond de son jeune amant tandis que Neville s'effondrait sur lui. Essoufflés, les deux hommes s'endormirent, Neville blottit dans les bras de Severus.

A Tokyo, Blaise et Draco embarquaient dans leur avion, à destination de Los Angeles.

_POV Draco_

De retour dans ce putain d'avion...Je hais les avions. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

Tant pis, je le redis ! JE HAIS LES AVIONS ! Quoi qu'il en soit. On doit aller à Los Angeles. Arrivés là-bas, je flaire les deux zigotos, on les choppe et on les extrade direction Avignon ! Non mais oh ! Y en a marre de cavaler, hein ! C'est vachement convainquant, pas vrai ?

Waaaa ! C'est super ! « Welcome to Los Angeles ! » Trop fort ! Bon, je met en branle (nda : double sens, ca faisait longtemps tiens...) ma Sensorialité, et...hop !...Pas hop finalement. Ca marche pas. Y a une couille dans le système ou quoi ? Ola ! Blaiiiiiiiiiise !!!! Ca veut pas marcheeeeeeeer ! Ca refuse de me donner le chemin ! Je sais pas où on est, je sais pas où ILS sont ! Je sais rieeeeeeeeen !

Blaiiiiiiiiiise !!!

Bon, réflechissons. Nous sommes à Los Angeles, dont le diamètre est de 150km. Donc, c'est une ville des plus petites. Genre, Londres, c'est jamais que le quartier chic de L.A...donc, nous sommes très mal. Mais alors...on va comme qui dirait se noyer dans la foule...Blaiiiiiiiiise !!!

Blaise ! Viens ici ! Tout de suite !

« _Regarde_ si tu les vois ! Maintenant ! »

« Oui, oh, ca va ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Alors ? »

« Alors...ca marche pas... »

« Quoi ??? »

« C'est fou comment tu arrives à monter dans les aigus quand tu paniques... »

« Blaise ! C'est pas le moment de déconner ! Comment on va faire si on sait pas où ils sont et surtout où ils vont aller ? »

« Bon, écoute, c'est peut-être le fait qu'on est trop stressés qui fait des '_interférences_ ' dans nos vues. On va aller se reposer puis on cherchera demain... »

« Et si, ils sont déjà partis ??? »

« Mais non, ils seront pas partis, fais moi confiance... »

C'est moi ou je suis ultra stressé ?

Hum, non, c'était pas moi. Je suis stressé. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Quel bonheur, mon petit chat blotit contre moi...

Putain ! Qui OSE me réveiller ? Mon rêve était extra ! Un Harry nu, un Moi nu... l'extaaaaaaaaaaase !

Bon, je suis calme, reposé...OU ILS SOOOOOOOOOONT ????

Bon, réflichissons pas trop, mais bien. Nous allons bien, et théoriquement, rien ne peut _interférer _dans nos visions, à Blaise et moi. Surtout qu'elles sont ultra différentes. Donc, au pire, si ca me bloquait, Blaise pourrait les chercher quand même. Donc, c'est pas ca. Il doit y avoir une tierce personne qui s'est introduit dans notre partie et a décidé de devenir l'allié de Neville...et je ne vois qu'un personne.

Ce connard nous a planté dans le dos...oh, comme je le hais ! Ce petit enfoiré !

« Blaise. Nous avons été trahi, mon ami. Il nous a trahi... »

« Qui cha ?? Che compran pa... »

« Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de te goinfrer? »

« Voilà, c'est okay. Donc, tu disais ? »

« IL nous a trahi. »

« IL ? Est revenu ? Le malade échappé de l'asile qui massacre tout le monde ? »

« Mais non ! Je te parle pas du film Halloween ! Je te parle de... »

« Aaaah ! Bah sois un peu plus clair ! Qui, alors ? »

« Mais Severus merde ! »

« Severus ? Nous trahir, mais nooon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour nous... »

Oh, que j'aime cette lueur de compréhension dans ton regard. Donc, on fait quoi ?

« Ce connard ! Il nous a bloqué ! Raaah ! L'Occlumencie ! On y avait pas pensé !!! »

« Certes. Donc, que fait-on ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Seigneur dieu, quelle conversation palpitante...Un suspens insoutenable ! »

« Ne sois pas si cynique, je réfléchit ! »

« Toi ? Ah, parce que tu es doté d'un cerveau ? Première nouvelle ! »

« Je répète, ne sois pas si cynique, Draco...En cherchant on va bien finir par trouver ! »

Deux heures de recherches, et toujours rien. Je fatigue. J'vais aller m'acheter un cutter. Et me trancher les veines. Non, je plante mon Ryry avant. Et Je me tranche les veines. Blaise n'aura cas prendre mon cutter et faire pareil...

« Bonsoir, Messieurs. Voulez-vous que Iris vous prédise votre avenir ? »

OoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes dans un petit salon enfummé aux lourdes senteurs d'encens. De lourds rideaux obscursissent les fenêtres et un rideau de perle masque la porte d'entrée. Sur une petite table ronde est posée une boule de cristal. Je suis assis sur une chaise, l'esprit embrumé par l'odeur capiteuse qui flotte dans la pièce. Blaise, près d emoi, à l'air pas du tout convaincu. Mon petit chat somnole sur mes genoux. Le singe fixe la boule avec un air ennuyé des plus saisissant. La femme est assise devant nous.

Ses cheveux bruns sont réunient par un petit foulard qui les retient attachés. Des mèches folles encadrent son visage à la peau halée et ses yeux sombrent sont fixés aux miens. Son sourire est mystérieux et je me sens mal à l'aise. Je décide de parler.

« Nous...euh, nous n'avons pas d'argent pour payer, nous avons tout laissé à l'hôtel. »

« Iris a-t-elle demandé de l'argent ? »

« Ca veut dire qu'on doit payer en nature ? »

« Non, Mr Zabini, je ne demande aucun paiment. Pas pour vous. »

« Co...Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Je suis voyante, Mr Zabini. Et je n'aime pas être sous-estimée. »

Alors là, elle l'a séché.

« Quant à vous, Mr Malfoy, n'ayez pas un air si sceptique, je ne suis pas un charlatan, comme ces idiotes incapables de prédire quoi que ce soit et qui se contentent d'arnaquer les honnêtes gens... »

« Alors, pouvez nous que vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être ! Dite moi, dans quel but sommes-nous là, vous qui avez l'air de tout savoir ! »

« Du calme, Mr Zabini, il est inutile de vous emporter. Vous êtes à la recherche de deux personnes, et ce dans l'unique but de ramener à vos côtés les deux personnes qui vous sont chers. Mais les deux personnes que vous cherchez et celles que vous aimez ne sont pas les mêmes personnes. En gros, ces deux personnes en fuite doivent ramene à leur état d'origine ces deux animaux que vous emblez tant chérir... »

« Mais...Comment pouvez-vous savoir ca ? Pire que Pansy !!! »

« Allons, je ne mérite pas d'être comparée à Pansy Parkinson, je ne suis jamais qu'un humble voyante... Voulez-vous de mon aide ? »

« Parce que vous êtes capable de nous retrouver Severus et Neville ??? »

« Je n'aime pas non plus me répeter Mr Malfoy. Je déteste être sous-estimée... »

OoOoOoOoOo

Alors là, chapeau bas...la voyante nous a donné rendez-vous dans le hall de notre hôtel à 20h30, et il est déjà 21h10. Je me demande si elle va se pointer fringuée comme elle l'étais pendant la _consultation. _Parce que, franchement, les fringues de hippies c'est pas cool...

Blaise et moi sommes adossés à un pilier, on attend Iris.

Une femme entre, ses cheveux bruns flottent autour d'elle, elle n'est vêtue que d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un pull large. Pas Iris. Mes yeux continuent de voyager dans le hall à la recherche de la femme qu'on attend. La nouvelle venue s'approche de nous en souriant. Blaise l'ignore et continue de chercher, je lui jette un regard polaire. Son sourire s'agrandit plus encore. Je me détourne d'elle et continue mes recherches. Le hall est bondé, et l'attendre comme ca commence sérieusement à me faire chier si vous voulez tout savoir.

« Je suis désolée pour mon retard. Maintenant, si Blaise veut bien arrêter de chercher pour rien et que Draco consante à me regarder autrement que comme un chen galeux, on pourra peut-être commencer nos recherches ! Non ? »

Je regarde la fille et me rends compte que c'est notre voyante. Ses yeux sombres me fixent, amusés, et ca ne me plait pas. Je lui lance un regard noir et elle sourit encore plus. Blaise secoue la tête, un sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres et s'avance vers elle. Aussitôt, Ron-le-Singe saute sur son épaule et montre les dents à Iris.

Sur le coup, c'est moi qui éclate de rire devant l'air pas rassuré de la femme.

« Bon...si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous emmène avec moi dans un quartier où vos amis ont toutes les chances d'avoir atterit. Je connais tout les patrons des hôtels de ce quartier, ca sera facile. »

OoOoOoOoOo

L'hôtel _California _se dresse devant nous.C'est pas celui-là. Je le sais direct. Severus n'aurait pas aimé être dans un hôtel pareil. Pas son style du tout. Mais bon, j'entre quand même, à la suite de la voyante et de Blaise.

Elle s'approche du contoire où une jeune femme au sourire forcé nous attend. Iris lui envoie son propre sourire, éclatant, auquel j'ai finit par m'habituer et demande à parler à Mr Williamson. Sur le coup, la femme, qui devait peut-être être jolie sans ses cheveux décolorés en blond et son maquillage outrancier, fronce les sourcils et perd son sourire faux. L'air affable de Iris la force à appeler son patron.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entre par une porte située derrière le contoire. Il sourit à la réceptionniste et lui demande d'aller vérifier si les occupants de la chambre 31 ont besoin de quelques choses. La femme s'execute, l'air maussade. L'homme se tourne alors vers nous. Et son sourire se fane. Son regard bleu glacé passe sur mon ami et moi sans s'attarder et se fixe sur Iris. Et une lueur de peur et d'envie s'y allume. Il retrouve son sourire, quoique un peu forcé, mais reprend ses attitudes enjoleuses. Ses cheveux brun impeccablement coiffés me font penser que cet homme n'est, finalement, pas aussi âgé que 40ans.

« Bonsoir, Bénédicte, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Bénédicte ? C'est qui ca ? Je me retourne, il n'y a personne derrière nous. Je regarde Iris avec horreur. Bénédicte ???? Je comprend pourquoi elle a préféré se faire appeler Iris pour jouer les voyantes.

« Pour toi, je suis Iris et personne d'autre. As-tu dans ton registre les noms Severus Snape et Neville Longdubas ? »

« Ce n'est pas un love hôtel ici. Si tu veux faire le tapin, va ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, connard, c'est pour mes deux amis ici présent qui recherchent les deux personnes cités avant. Alors ? »

L'homme recherche dans son livre et, enfin, se tourne vers nous, ignorant la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé Messieurs, mais ces deux personnes ne sont pas descendus dans mon hôtel. Je vous serai grés de ne pas vous attardez ici. »

Nous sortons, et Iris – enfin, Bénédicte... - retrouve son sourire. On se dirige vers le _Belagio_. A nouveau, l'accueil est froid, met avis que Williamson a averti son concurent de la visite opportune de Iris - décidément, je préfére Iris...

Ca fait 5 hôtels que nous faisaons et Severus et Neville sont toujours introuvables. Je commence à fatiguer, il est déjà presque 23h...Mais il semblerait que le 6ème hôtel soit le bon...Notre cauchemard va prendre fin...

La chambre n°45...la chambre 45...La voilà !

Blaise ouvre la porte à la volée. Personne, la pièce est vide et seule la fenêtre est ouverte. Les rideaux bougent au rythme du vent, et je sens le désespoir s'infiltrer en moi. Ils sont partis...

Je m'approche du lit et y voit un mot...

_Bonsoir. _

_Vous vous doutez bien que, en plus de bloquer vos accés à nos mouvements, nous avons aussi pris la peine d'utiliser la Legilimencie pour nous avertir de votre arrivée, grâce à la vigilence constante de Severus. Car oui, il y a un nouveau joueur dans la partie !_

_Un joueur qui est mon allié, et pas des moindres ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à nous avoir, tout les deux ! Quoi qu'il en soit, si dans 1 semaine vous ne nous avez pas attrapés, nous rentrerons à Avignon. Mais surtout, nous ne vous aiderons pas à redonner leur formes originelles à Harry et Ron ! Et oui, j'ai deviné que c'est pour ca que vous nous pourchassez ! Mais ne vous en fait as, vous avez un sursis. A vous d'en faire bonne usage ! Vous avez le droit de demander l'aide de n'importe qui ! Même d'une voyante...ris, n'est-ce pas ? Ou devrais-je dire Bénédicte Touraz ? La fille anormale, car possédant le don de Double Vue, du grand maître hôtelier, connu mondialement, Alain Touraz ? _

_Pansy nous a également prévenue que, oui nous avons demander des indications à Pansy..., vous recevrez également l'aide de 3 jeune filles lors d'un passage dans une ville appelée Chartres..._

_Sur ce, bonne chasse !_

_Neville et Severus_

Là, là maintenant tout de suite, j'ai envie de mourir...Le cauchemard continue...

Bénédictee me regarde, l'air complétement abbatu et me prend dans ses bras. Blaise vient nous rejoindre...

On marche dans les rues de L.A, seuls au monde. Je me demande quand je vais pouvoir serrer mon Harry contre moi...Soudain, Bénédicte se fige. Nous nous retournons pour la voir complétement immobile au milieu de la chaussée déserte. Sa tête est baissée mais, lorsqu'elle la elève, je vois son regard briller d'une lueur dangereuse. Ses pupilles sont larges, dilatées, à tel point que ses yeux sont noirs entourés d'une fine ligne brune. Elle halète puis, dans un ultime effort de volonté, ses yeux redeviennent normaux et ses membres cessent de trembler.

Blaise et moi s'approchons craintivement d'elle. Elle nous fixe de ses yeux étranges, un sourir fatigué étirant des lèvres.

« J'ai vu loinn dans le futur. Je les ai vu qui, en ce moment même montent dans un avion, en direction de New York. Je t'ai vu, Draco, céder au désespoir. Je les ai vu quitter précipitament cette ville, poursuivient par deux ombres, vous. Je les ai vus en haut de la tour Effel, admirant la ville de Paris sous les étoiles. Je t'ai vu, Blaise faire une énorme bêtise. Je vous ai vu, figés devant une immense cathédrale, puis parlant à 3 jeunes filles. Je vous ai vu accueillit par une femme qui vous conduira rejoindre Severus et Neville. En revanche, je n'ai pas vu si vous arriverez avant ou après eux. Je suis désolée... »

« C'est pas grave, Iris, tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé. Nous savons quelle est leur destination, maintenant. Nous allons pouvoir les attraper. Merci, Iris... »

« Bénédicte... »

« Pardon ?? »

« Je...m'appelle...Bénédicte... »

Puis elle s'effondre, endormie dans nos bras...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saloute !

Ca va bien ?

Vous avez vu un peu, comment on a déchiré les All Black au rugby ???

Trop fort la France...j'suis super contente !

Lol

le truc dont tout le monde se fout...

bon, sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût...

Petit clin d'oeil à une de mes amies, que j'aime beaucoup et donc les fics me font rire.

Peut-être que vous l'avez reconnue, je sais pas ! (enfin voyons ! Touraz !)

Enfin bon, il est super tard, 02h30 du matin quand même, je suis fatiguée, et je vais dormir ! Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Merci encore d'avoir lu !

Bise !

Zelda-sama


	15. Chapter 15

C'est bien, ils ont rencontré une voyante à L.A, quelles rencontres vont-ils faire maintenant qu'ils changent de ville ? Ici, Zelda-sama, en direct de chez elle, pour un reportage sur la course poursuite entre, d'un côté, Blaise et Draco avec leurs animaux chéris et, de l'autre, Severus et Neville, qui poursuivent leur voyage ! Bonne lecture et à vous les studios !

**Chapitre 15 : New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais**

_POV Severus_

Nous avons débarqués à New York. Ca m'a ébloui un instant. Tant de mocheté m'a littéralement figé sur place. M'enfin bon, Neville semble aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Déprimant. Nous sommes actuellement sur la 5ème avenue. Remplie de magasins de fringues, de boutiques de luxe...c'est affreux. Réellement affreux.

Gucci, Calvin Klein, Dior, Chanel...Tant de marques qui ne me disent rien mais qui semblent transporter mon amour d'une joie sauvage. Pourquoi, je me le demande, mais bon...

Une blondasse pas belle et maquillée comme...comme...c'est indescriptible tellement c'est laid, se pointe et demande, de sa voix nasillarde, si nous avons besoin de conseils. Pour finir comme toi ? Non merci, on va s'en passer ! J'ouvre la bouche pour lui balancer une pique bien soignée quand Neville me plante ses ongles dans le bras.

Aïe.

J'ai mal.

La fille repars avec en prime un des plus beaux sourires de mon amant. Hé oh ! Il se croit où lui ? C'est à moi qu'il doit sourire ! Pas à ce laideron ! Neville !

Bien...Il se fout autant d'elle que de moi. Mettez le dans un magasin de fringues 'ultra mode' comme il dit, et vous verrez le résultat. Une vraie fille. Affligeant.

Tiens, ca me fait penser...J'ai une bonne amie qui devrait vivre ici, à New York...Et qui travaille dans la mode...mouais elle travaille dans la mode...et pour un magazine aussi, je sais plus lequel... Runhill je crois...nan c'est pas ca...

« Regarde mon amour ! C'est le magazine Runway ! Ah c'est magnifique les fringues dedans ! Je le veuuux ! Il est super cher quand même... »

Runway ? Runway ! C'est ca !!! C'est _son _magazine ! Neville ! On y va !

Je me trouve devant une monstruosité de verre. Y a marqué en gros _Ellias Clark_ dessus. C'est là, je crois. Je monte au 22ème étage. Runway. Super ! Je m'avance vers la récéptionniste. Elle me snobe. Je n'aime pas cette nana.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Severus Snape, lorsque vous aurez fini de me snober comme l'abrutie prétencieuse et ignorante d'à qui vous vous adressez que vous semblez être, vous pourrez m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau de votre patronne. Je suis un ami. »

L'idiote me regarde comme si j'étais un alien. Elle a un problème celle-là ? Elle veut peut-être que je lui refasse le portrait ? Ce serait gratuit pour elle...

Vous l'avez surement remarqué, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aime pas le shopping... mais alors...pas du tout ! Enfin, New York est jolie quand même...

L'abrutie de récéptionniste appelle l'assisstante de sa patronne. Elle raccroche et me lance un sourire aussi faux que forcé. Elle nous dit d'attendre l'arrivée de la 1è assisstante de sa boss. Allons bon...Combien a-t-elle d'assisstantes ?

Une fille snob et maquillé vulgairement se pointe et nous demande si Miranda sait que nous sommes là. Je lui renvoie un sourir glacé et lui répond que ma venue est une surprise. Et toc ! Dans les dents la rouquine. Oui, elle est rousse, je hais les roux, ca me rappelle les Weasley. Plus précisément, ca me rappelle les jumeaux, ces fléaux de la vie humaine...

Elle me dit que je dois prendre rendez-vous avec Miranda, je lui dit que ce serait plus une surprise. Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme...une carpe...muette comme une carpe...

Un type chauve avec des lunettes se pointe et demande où diable est Miranda...Hum, l'association Diable et Miranda correspond tout à fait à mon amie...

L'homme, assez effeminé, et qui drague outrageusement mon petit ami, nous accompagne au bureau de la rédactrice-en-chef de Runway... Et assise là une fille brune, à l'air fatigué, qui classe papiers sur papiers...un instant j'ai pitié d'elle, et la rouquine, Emilie je crois, ne lui accorde pas un regard. J'entre dans le bureau et m'assie calmement sur le sofa installé là, Neville sur mes genoux.

Une grande agitation règne dans les couloirs de la rédaction. Et j'entend _sa _voix. La même. Elle a pas changé depuis Poudlard, ma chère amie...

« Andreâââââââ ? Mes filles veulent des planches de surf pour les vacances de Pâques... »

« Oui, Miranda... »

La même je vous dis !

Elle entre dans son bureau, et ne me remarque pas. Puis soudain...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !! »

« Et bien...quel accueil ! »

« Severus ! Oh my god, que fais-tu là ??? »

« Je viens te rendre visite voyons...comment vas-tu depuis Poudlard ? »

« Comme tu le vois, je suis en pleine forme ! »

« Oui, je vois ca...tu tyrannise tes employés... »

« Oh ! C'est toi qui me dit ca ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu martyrisais tes élèves ! Ne me fais pas de leçons de morale ! »

« Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention...J'allais même te féliciter ! »

Ah quel, plaisir de revoir Miranda ! Cette pétasse m'avait manqué !

_FIN POV Severus_

Trop occupé à renouer contact avec sa vieille amie Miranda Priesley, Severus ne se rappela pas de poser ses barrières d'Occlumencie sur son esprit ainsi qu'a celui de Neville...

Au même instant, Draco et Blaise atterissaient à l'aéroport John-F.-Kennedy...

_POV Draco_

Je crois que je vais mourir...

Je sens une affreuse douleur dans la poitrine...

Ah non, c'est que Harry qui me plante ses griffes dans la poitrine...

JE HAIS CE CHAAAAAAT ! BAS LES PATTES, POTTER !

Bon, on sait jamais j'essaye de les localiser...Attendez, un tout petit instant...je vois...JE VOIIIIIIIS !!!! Ca y est !!!! Ca remarche ! Les voilà, en avant toute !

Oh putain ! Je hais cette ville ! Vous me direz, j'aurai dû remarquer que ce putain de taxi me fonçait dessus...vu comme c'est moche ici...

Je cours, Blaise sur mes talons, vers un truc de verre avec marqué Ellias Clark...

Je vais pour entrer quand, à mon plus grand malheur, je me cogne à quelqu'un...

Le type, classement fringué, se penche vers moi et me sourit d'un air enjôleur. Okay. Je l'aime pas ce mec. Il me tend la mains et prend la mienne pour m'aider à me relever. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je peux pas le voir ce type...

Blaise le regarde d'un air de 'ce type veut mourir jeune'...Mort de rire ! L'autre indésirable n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait et, surtout, avec qui...

Le singe sur l'épaule de Blaise regarde le type avec un air de dire 'il est fou' et de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il se passe sinon...

Quant à Harry...je trouve son regard un tantinet sombre...l'aime pas trop lui non plus...moui, mon trésor, moi non plus je l'aime pas ce truc dégoulinant de bonnes intentions...pas besoin de lui...je t'ai toi...

Bon, il me lâche le mollusque...ATTENDEEEEEEZ ! J'ai entendu quoi là ??

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de boire un verre en ma compagnie, disons, ce soir ? À 20h ? Je passerai vous chercher à votre hôtel ! »

...Ca se voit ou non que je suis estomaqué ?

19h55, j'ai pas envie d'y aller...20h pile, monsieur sonne, ponctuel...

Je n'aime pas les gens ponctuel !

C'est pas comme avec Potter, c'est désespérément ennuyeux...

Olala je crois que je vais mourir...Il va arrêter de me faire du pied, oui ?

Ca devient lassant...

« Souhaitez-vous prendre un dernier verre chez moi ?? »

« Ecoutez, Monsieur, je ne sais même pas votre nom ! »

« Peu importe, je suis sûr que vous êtes mon âme soeur ! Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre !!! Embrassez moi !!! »

« Sérieux, tu commences à me gonfler, je suis pas intéressé, j'ai déjà un mec ! »

Putain, l'est relou celui-là ! Je tourne la tête, ignorant le type qui me colle encore plus, et vois un chat, noir, le dos rond les poils hérissés, les griffes sorties...Un chat qui se jette sur le type et commence à le lacérer de toutes parts. Je m'avance curieux, et remarque que ce chat, c'est mon Harry...l'est adoraaaaaable !

« Bon, vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Thomson...Christian Thomson...et vous êtes ? »

« Draco Malfoy, donc vous allez arrêter de me coller ou mon chat vous coupera en morceaux... compris ? Aller, viens Harry...on rentre... »

Mon chat abandonne l'autre mollusque et me suit, fier de lui. Je monte dans un taxi, sans voir que, au moment où je ferme la portière, Severus, Neville et une femme sortent du bâtiment d'Ellias Clark. Je vais sur la 5è avenue, où m'attendent Blaise et son singe.

Nous flanons sur l'avenue et, au loin, remarquons une chose. Des femmes. Jolies femmes d'ailleurs. Une blonde frisée, une autre grande blonde, une rouquine et une petite brune. Hm appétissant. Passe alors un bus et je vois sur une affiche la blonde frisée. ' Carrie Bradshow '. Mais...Carrie Bradshow, je la connais ! C'est une chroniqueuse du Times !

Olala, deux mots et elles étaient à notre de botte, pathétique ! Mais bon, nous avons de magnifiques femmes rien que pour nous, on va pas s'en plaindre. Carrie nous dit qu'elle doit se rendre à Runway...

Je connais pas mais c'est pas mal...tout de verre et d'acier ! J'aime ca !

Nous entrons et, sans même un regard pour la greluche, nous nous dirigeons vers le fond de l'étage, vers le bureau de la rédactrice-en-chef.

Et là, c'est le drame.

Devant nous, à quelques pas, Severus et Neville discutent. Les sales cons...

Enfiiiiiiiiiin !!

On les tient !

Alors, n'écoutant que mon courage, je pousse un cri de guerre à la Chabal et je me jette sur Severus tandis que Blaise réalise un magnifique placage sur la personne de Neville. La rédactrice nous regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux, puis ouvre calmement la bouche et dit, d'un accent français :

« Ce sont eux, Severus ? Oui, je comprend mieux...bien, je vais vous aider à vous évader...désolée Messieurs... »

Et cette salope sort une fine baguette de bois clair et nous balance des rictusempra !

Raaaaah ! La traîtresse ! Et elle rigole en plus ! Et ces abrutis s'en vont en courant ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!

ILS NE M'ECHAPPERONT PAAAAAAAAAS !!!!!

Ils nous ont échappé, si ca vous intéresse. Après une course poursuite de folie dans les couloirs de la rédaction, ils ont sauté par la fenêtre et ont transplané en plein vol. Z'ont pas peur ceux là... Enfin bon, le désespoir m'étreint...

Je me meurs...Parce que je sais qu'ils sont plus là...Qu'ils sont partis, ailleurs, loin de moi...Seigneur dieu, je veux mourir...

« Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit le moment de pleurer, Mr Malfoy ? »

« Vous voulez quoi, Miranda Priesley, vous foutre de moi ? J'ai pas l'temps... »

« J'étais venue vous dire qu'ils partaient pour Paris, mais bon...Bye bye ! »

C'est ca dégage...

Plaît-il ?

Paris ?

« Blaiiiiiiiiiise !!!! Ils vont à Pariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini. Je vous avoue que celui-ci ne me plait pas, mais bon, quand l'inspiration vous manque...

Merci quand même d'avoir lu jusque là, le prochain sera bien mieux !

Bise !

Zelda-sama


	16. Chapter 16

Retour en Europe ! Paris, la plus belle ville du monde, notre capitale ! La France ! La tour Effel ! Les Champs Elysées ! Aaaah, les restos...bon, j'arrête de rêver ! De Paris, ils vont venir faire un 'tit tour dans ma ville à moi ! J'avais envie...enfin bon, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Paris, la Glorieuse et Chartres, la Gothique**

_POV Draco_

Je regarde par le hublot et, vous savez quoi ? Je vois la tour Effel ! Ca brille ! Enfin, ca clignote. J'aime beaucoup les choses qui brillent. Je vais beaucoup aimer Paris.

Nous sortons de l'aéroport et je me rends compte que, comme dans toutes les villes, la beauté apparente n'est que, comme je viens de le dire, d'apparence. C'est moche Paris finalement. Ca pue, c'est gris, y a pleins de _voitures _et surtout, surtouuut ! Pas de Severus ni de Neville en vue.

Rectification. Paris est la plus belle ville du monde. Les champs Elysées de nuit, c'est super. Olala. Je crois rêver. Blaise, près de moi, est en admiration. Bah oui...Les Français sont géniaux ! J'adore ce pays !

Nous sommes dans la chambre d'hôtel et, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas très envie de partir en chasse. J'ai envie de boire, de m'éclater, comme avant toute cette histoire de malade. J'ai besoin de vérifier un truc. C'est vital, vous comprenez. Je dois me faire un mec. Vital, absolument vital. Il n'y a que comme ca que je pourrai savoir ce que j'éprouve, pour Harry. Je me sens perdu.

J'ai branché Blaise avec mon idée. Il est pour. Ert pour ca, il a même pas demandé l'avis de son abruti de singe. Moi, j'ai senti les griffes du chat s'enfoncer – oh, très légèrement – dans mon bras. J'ai décidé de l'ignorer.

Nous sommes le soir, dans une des boîtes les plus branchées de Paris, le Metropolis. Les animaux sont restés dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'adore la musique. Je me dirige direct vers le bar et commande un Gin Tonic. Le serveur est pas mal. Blaise à côté de moi, zieute de façons plus qu'insistante le second serveur. J'avoue, il est beau gosse. Mais moins, bien moins, que Harry. Pareil pour son pote d'ailleurs. Ils sont d'une laideur affolante face à Harry.

Je me détourne et parcours la foule de danseurs de mon regard. J'en accroche deux ou troix, plutôt pas mal d'un point de vue objectif, mais terriblement moches de MON point de vue, et il n'y a que lui qui compte. Harry est mille fois - dis mille fois, cent mille fois !! - plus beau qu'eux tous. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Mon amour m'attend à l'hôtel. Je bois mon verre et m'en vais. Blaise comprendra.

Je rentre calmement, observant Paris dans l'obscurité. Paris est tellement plus belle la nuit que le jour. Ca me fait rêver. Pendant un instant, je m'imagine valsant avec Harry sur cette petite route pavée, entourés de lumière. Je m'imagine l'embrasser et m'envoler avec lui. Et je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je dois arrêter de rêver. J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, lui, il ne veut qu'une partie de baise. Lui, il ne m'aime pas. Mon illusion se volatilise et le couple enlacé que j'avais imaginé disparait. Cela ne se réalisera jamais.

J'entre dans la chambre d'hôtel, les yeux encore rougis par mes larmes. Mon chat se précipite vers moi et me grimpe dessus. Je le détache de ma chemise et le repose par terre. Je m'affale sur mon lit et me recouvre les yeux de mon bras.

Je sens Harry-le-chat remonter sur moi et s'allonger sur mon torse, sa queue caressant doucement la peau légèrement découverte de mon ventre.

Je bouge mon bras et mes yeux rencontrent ceux, d'un vert éléctrique, de Harry. Un courant de magie me parcourt. J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. Je laisse mes larmes couler une nouvelle fois. Je ferme les yeux pour ne lus voir ce regard qui me détruit entièrement, qui me consume. Puis, je sens quelque chose de rapeux contre ma joue. Une langue. Une petite langue.

Harry sèche mes larmes à coups de langue. Je rouvre les yeux et le voit, un air inquiet sur sa bouille féline. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Profitons un peu de l'instant. J'aurai tout le temps de pleurer lorsqu'il m'aura abandonné.

Je m'endors enfin, serrant dans mes bras le chaton que j'adore tant. Serrant l'homme que j'aime. Blaise n'est pas encore revenus.

_FIN POV Draco_

Le blond s'endormit bien avant que ne sonne les douze coups de minuit. Dans la chambre voisine, un petit singe attendait en tourant en rond le retour de son amour. Il attendit une heure, deux heures, trois heures. Il s'inquiètait mais, finalement, fatigué d'avoir creuser un fossé dans l'appartement, il ferme les yeux et s'endort. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut plongé dans un profond sommeil que la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise. Il n'était pas seul.

_POV Blaise_

Seigneur, que suis-je en train de faire ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, est-ce que je fais ca ? Mon dieu, faite le arrêter. Je ne veux pas ca. Mais je l'embrasse quand même, plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux roux. Il a des yeux marrons, communs. Mais ses cheveux me font penser à Ron. Ils ne brillent pas vaec la même intensité, mais ca y ressemble quand même. Ron... Ron ! Où est-il ? Pitié, que ce mec s'en aille avant que Ron ne se réveille ! Je vous en prie... je ne veux pas faire ca...

Je ne veux pas, mais je le fais quand même. Cherchez l'erreur. Je passe mes doigts dans ces mèches rousses. C'est moins doux que les cheveux de Ron. Je m'allonge sur le lit, et lui sur moi. Ses mains caressent mon corps, et j'ai la sensation effroyable de revivre l'instant où Rodolphus et McNair m'ont violé. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je fais l'amour avec Ron.

Je rouvre les yeux, et c'est Ronald que je vois au-dessus de moi, torse nu. C'est lui qui m'embrasse et qui me prend, ce n'est pas ce vulgaire serveur. C'est Ron qui m'aime cette nuit, et personne d'autre. C'est son nom que je murmure à l'apogée de mon plaisir. C'est dans ses bras à lui que je m'endors, pas dans ceux de l'autres type...

Je sens quelque chose sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux, c'est le matin. Le soleil brille et c'est lui qui m'a réveillé. Le serveur dors à mes côtés et je réalise l'ampleur de ma connerie. Je jette un regard vers l'endroit où Ron était assoupi hier. Il n'y est pas. La peur me paralyse. Pitié faites qu'il n'ait rien vu...

Je me lèves et avance à pas de loup. Et je me fige. Perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mon petit singe me regarde de ses yeux bleus, et je me sens mourir, à l'intérieur. Je ne peux que baisser la tête. Ron sort dehors et va dans la chambre voisine, celle de Draco et Harry.

Je me retourne vers le lit et vois le serveur d'hier, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il se lève et vient se coller à moi. Les souvenirs me reviennent brusquement. J'ai baisé avec ce type en croyant faire l'amour avec Ron. Je suis dégueulasse.

Je le repousse brutalement et lui hurle de se tirer. Il me regarde et semble hésiter. Alors je choppe le premier truc qui me passe sous la main. En l'occurence, son pantalon, et lui balance à la figure. Il comprend et se rhabille. Avant de partir, il laisse une petite liasse de billets rouges et se penche à mon oreille.

« Quand tu veux je te baise bébé. Tes services sont chers, mais la passe vaut le détour. A plus salope. »

Je reste figé sur place. De quoi vient-il de m'insulter ? Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, j'entend un cri suraigu. Ron. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, pour voir un boulet de canon roux flamboyant me passer devant le nez et frapper de plein fouet le connard avec lequel j'ai commis l'erreur de coucher.

Je vois mon singe lui griffer le visage. Le type pousse un hurlement de fille et se débat de toutes ses forces. Je vois une main pâle lui attraper les cheveux et le balancer à terre. Draco. Il entre calmement dans ma chambre tandis que Harry ramasse Ron, à coups de patte et collant sa queue touffue dans la bouche du serveur, l'empêchant ainsi de le tuer.

Draco se pose calmement sur une des chaises et prend Harry sur ses genoux tandis que Ron va se percher sur la fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Le sourire de Draco doit faire 4 fois le tour de sa tête.

« La nuit a été bonne, Blaise ? »

« Ta gueule. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici de si bon matin ? »

« Il est jamais que... - il regarde sa montre - oula oui, midi passé ! »

« Sans déconner ? Vous avez fait quoi ce matin ? »

« On a recherché Severus et Neville pendant que tu dormais. »

« Hm. Certes. Et donc ? »

« Ils sont allés à la Tour Effel, ont visité le Musée de l'Erotisme, le Louvre et se sont tirés voir Notre-Dame. Et ils ont pris un billet de train direction une ville à une heure de route en train. Ca s'appelle Chartres. »

Chartres. Je sais qu'il y a une cathédrale là-bas. Ils ont du vouloir aller la voir. Bien. Allons-y.

_FIN POV Blaise_

Les deux jeunes hommes, accompagnés de leurs animaux prirent le train Gare St Lazare. En direction de Chartres, la Gothique.

_POV Draco_

Blaise et moi nous approchons de la cathédrale. Magnifique. C'est le seul mot qui convient. Presque autant que Notre-Dame de Paris.

Le vitrail rond au centre brille de mille feux, illuminant la petite place devant le bâtiment religieux. Nous nous rapprochons, les gens passent à côté de nous sans nous voir, habitué à être écrasés par la magnificence de cette cathédrale.

Assise sur le parvis, une jeune fille écris. Ses cheveux châtains coupés en un carré décoiffés lui tombent devant le visage. Nous pouvons voir, malgrés tout, des lunettes à montures noirs posées devant des yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Un cahier est posé sur ses genoux, et elle écrit.

Elle écrit, encore et encore...

Nous nous approchons un peu plus, elle ne nous voit pas. Jusqu'à ce que Harry lui saute dessus en ronronnant. La jeune fille, guère plus agée que 16ans, sursaute en poussant un petit cri aigu. Puis elle se fige.

Elle pose les yeux sur son cahier, couvert d'une écriture ronde, puis regarde Harry avant de passer à nous, son regard nous balayant d'un éclat froid.

Puis elle sourit.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle nous parle dans sa langue, et on n'en comprend pas un traître mot. Son sourire s'accentue encore plus, ses yeux se plissents, d'amusement. Puis elle reprend dans un anglais un peu maladroit.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que vous avez vu entrer deux hommes dans cette cathédrale ? Un grand aux cheveux noirs et un plus jeune, un peu rondouillard avec des cheveux châtains ? »

Elle hésite, partagée entre son désir de nous aider et celui de rester neutre. Neutre de quoi ? Elle nous regarde en souriant, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Oui, je les ai vu entrer, mais pas ressortir. Ils doivent être encore à l'intérieur. »

« Vous pouvez nous guider ? »

Elle se lève, et nous fait signe de la suivre. Nous entrons.

Il fait sombre, beaucoup trop sombre. Les cierges dispençent une faible lumière, des chants grégoriens résonnent doucement dans la pièce obscure. Elle fouille les gens assis, en train de prier, de son regard si froid et fronce les sourcils. Severus et Neville ne sont pas là. Elle nous guide vers une autre sortie. Puis sort un portable d'une des nombreuses poches de son pantalon trop larges. Elle pianote un instant sur les touches, puis se met à parler en français. Elle raccroche, enfile son manteau de cuir et nous demande de la suivre.

Un parc. Une inscription est placardée sur l'arche de l'entrée « Le Jardin de L'Evéché ». Nous la suivons, j'ai comme la sensation qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Près d'un saule pleureur, un banc de pierre. Deux jeunes filles y sont assisent. L'une d'entre elle, de taille moyenne, assez robuste cependant, est assise sur l'herbe verte, la tête posée sur le banc, ses cheveux couleur rouille étalés sur la pierre blanche. Ses yeux orageux sont fixes, indifférents. La seconde fille, dont les cheveux sombres volent dans le vent, nous regarde venir de ses yeux couleur d'ébène, ses lunettes en métal posées près d'elle, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

Notre guide claque des doigts sous le nez de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

« On se réveille. On a du boulot. »

Nous les regardons débattre un instant de quoi faire. Puis la fille aux yeux sombres sort un ordinateur portable de sa sacoche.

« Excusez nous, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Blaise, tu poses toujours des questions très pertinentes. La jeune fille du parvis nous sourit encore et ses yeux s'illumine d'un éclat de douceur.

« Je suis Mathilde. Et voici Cloë - elle nous montre la fille aux cheveux rouille - et Léana - la fille à l'ordinateur. Vous, vous êtes Blaise et Draco. Et, évidemment, Harry et Ron... »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Comment sait-elle ca ? C'est impossible, c'est...

« Comment savez-vous ca ? Qui êtes-vous ?? » dit Blaise

« Peu importe qui nous sommes. L'important, c'est que vous nous ayez trouvé. »

Cette phrase prononcée par Cloë nous cloue sur place. Léana relève les yeux de son écran et nous adresse un sourire amusé.

« Il semble que Severus Snape et Neville Longdubas aient pris un billet de train pour Marseilles. »

« C'est tout ? Tu sais où ils vont aller ensuite ? »

« Evidemment. À Avignon. Ils ont demandé à ce qu'une voiture les attendent à la gare de Marseilles pour pouvoir partir directement à Avignon. »

Mathilde sourit et sort de nouveau son portable. Elle parle en français à une personne, visiblement très loin. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle raconte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Blaise

« Je vous assure un voyage en première classe pour Marseilles ainsi qu'un guide pour vous emmener à Avignon. »

Et son sourire est étincelant. Et ses yeux brillent de joie. Léana referme son ordinateur et se lève, Cloë fait de même et nous conduit vers une voiture. Elle jette un regard peu amène à Ron et Harry, leur demandant implicitement de ne pas faire de conneries dans sa voiture. Mon chaton se blottit contre moi tandis que le singe enroule sa queue autour du cou de blaise et se cale sur son épaule. Mathilde éclate de rire et s'assoit à l'arrière. Je m'assois près d'elle, et Blaise à côté de moi. Léana s'assit près de Cloë et elles nous conduisent dans les rues de Chartres.

Blaise et moi montons dans le train, nos animaux dans nos bras. Nous nous asseyons près d'une fenêtre, et fouillons le quai des yeux.

Mathilde, Cloë et Léana ont disparu.

Elles nous avaient pourtant suivies jusque devant le train. Des flashs passent devant mes yeux et Blaise s'écroule, endormi. Et les flashs continuent à défiler devant moi.

Je vois Mathilde, en train d'écrire sur le parvis de la cathédrale.

Je vois Léana, pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Je vois Cloë, nous conduisant à la gare.

Elles ont, toutes les trois, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux, elles me regardent.

Et leurs yeux brillent de joie.

Je m'endors, le souvenir de leurs sourires encore présent dans mon esprit.

_FIN POV Draco_

A Paris, Léana ouvre les yeux et relève la tête de son clavier. Elle se souvient, et un sourire amusé ourle ses lèvres.

A Grenoble, Cloë se réveille tranquillement dans son lit, puis éclate de rire au souvenir qui lui vient à l'esprit.

A Chartres, Mathilde, assise sur le parvis de la cathédrale, relève la tête de son cahier et fixe le vide devant elle. Ses yeux croisent le regard d'un chat noir, et un sourire illumine son regard.

Elle replonge la tête dans son cahier...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fini ! Il y a, dans ce chapitre, deux personnes que j'adore, que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Elles se reconnaîtrons.

J'espère que ous avez compris ce qui se passe à Chartres et que vous êtes pas trop embrouillés. Sinon, demandez moi des exlications, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Merci d'avoir suivit jusque là !

Bise !

Zelda-sama


	17. Chapter 17

Alors, vous avez deviné qui était Mathilde et ses deux amis ? Lol ! Maintenant, nos amis pensent arriver à Marseilles... Alors qu'ils sont déjà à Avignon... et sont sauvés par une amie de Mathilde...

Les retrouvailles, la gueulante de Dray et, évidemment, le génie de Severus en action ! Bonne lecture !

P.S : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Mathilde, c'est moi ! J'écris le chapitre lorsque je les rencontre, c'est pourquoi, à la fin, vous me retrouvez sur le parvis de la cathédrale (où j'aime aller écrire). Les deux autres filles auront comme rêver les rencontrer ! Voilà, c'est un peu plus clair ?

**Chapitre 17 : La fin du voyage**

_POV Draco_

Je me réveilles quand nous entrons en gare. L'esprit encore embrumé, je n'écoute pas l'annonce et réveille Blaise. Nous descendons et commençont à avancer dans la gare.

Nous sortons sans remarquer le nom de la gare. ' Gare d'Avignon'.

Bon, elle est où la copine de Mathilde ? Elle devaient pas nous attendre devant la gare ? Raaaah ca m'énèrve ! Bon, on se tire, on va y aller nous même !

Bon, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est perdu. Marseilles, c'est chiant comme ville, j'aime pas ca. Bon, où on est ?

On avance dans une petite ruelle. On sort sur une grande place. Où on est ????

Je vois une jeune femme blonde sortir d'un bureau de tabac. Je me jette litérralement sur elle.

« Dites, vous savez par où c'est, Avignon ? »

La fille me regarde comme si j'étais un alien. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit comme connerie, encore ?

« Euh...Vous êtes déjà à Avignon...Mais, vous ne seriez pas...hum, Draco et Blaise ? »

« Ben si, comment vous le savez ? »

« Ah okay ! Je suis Joëlle ! Je devais venir vous chercher à la gare de Marseilles, vu que je devais faire un truc là-bas, Mathilde m'avait dit que Daniel vous aurez emmené chez lui dans son taxi...A moins que ce soit Emilien qui vous a choppé...enfin, je sais plus ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes déjà à Avignon ! »

« Okay...Blaise, tu sais où il vit Neville ? »

« Non, je peux y aller que par transplanage, et j'ai déjà essayer. Ca marche pas là, c'est comme si c'était dans une bulle anti-transplanage ! »

« Madame...Vous pouvez nous y emmener ? »

« ... Pardon ? Vous m'avez appelé comment ? »

« Ben...Madame ? »

« Non...Je vous emmenerai pas là-bas. Je sais où c'est, évidement, mais je vous y emmenerai pas ! Au revoir, milord ! »

Quoi ? Pourquoi elle veut pas nous y emmener ? C'est parce que j'ai dit madame ? Faut que je lui dise quoi ? Mademoiselle ? Oui, mademoiselle !

« Eh Mademoiselle ! »

« Tiens, c'est plus madame, maintenant ? »

« Non, je suis désolée, je voulez pas vous faire de la peine. Bon, vous pourriez nous emmener chez Neville, s'il vous plait ? »

« Hum...Non ! »

Ah, la salope ! Elle refuse ! ELLE REFUSE !!!

Non, mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Sérieux, on ne refuse rien à Draco Malfoy ! M'en vais lui faire savoir !

« Excusez moi, je vous en prie, nous ne savons pas où aller, s'il vous plait, emmenez nous chez Neville Longdubas ! Pitié ! »

Olala, la honte...La honte ! On fait mieux depuis comme gueulante, hein ? Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je réserve tout la puissance de ma voix pour engueuler Neville et Severus ! C'est pour ca en fait...

Bon, elle à l'air d'avoir changé d'avis...Enfin, j'espère... Elle sourit en fait, mais c'est bizarre...Je sais pas ce qu'elle pense, ca me soule !

« Vous avez dit, Pitié ? C'est bien ca ? Et bien...C'est non ! Game over, retente ta chance ! »

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

BLAISE ! Fais le pour moi, s'il te plait. Elle m'énerve.

« Bon, s'il vous plait, Draco a dit une parole malheureuse, certes, mais c'est pour ca que vous nous faites chier depuis deux heures ? Vous êtes légérement chiante là ! »

« Sur quel ton vous me parlez, jeune homme ? »

« Sur le ton qui me plait ! Vous allez arrêter de nous faire chier et nous emmener là-bas ! Sinon, je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes ! »

« ...Okay ! Je vous aime bien, jeune homme ! Allons-y ! »

Waw...Alors là...Je suis sur le cul devant tant de savoir-faire et de maîtrise avec les femmes. Séché là. Bon, allons-y, la harpie à accepter. Euuuh. Elle me fait peur...

Nous roulons rapidement vers la campagne. Neville habite légérement à l'écart. Quel idiot, on a pas idée d'aller se perdre dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci !

La voilà ! La maison de Neville, de loin, il semble n'y avoir personne. Et le soleil se couche. Enfin...Je vais bientôt revoir Harry...

Nous sommes devant la mason, Joëlle à nos côtés. Elle semble réfléchir... je l'entend marmonner dans son coin... « Mathilde n'avait pas parler de ca...Doit y avoir une erreur...Ca devait pas se dérouler comme ca...c'est bizarre...Je lui demanderai ce soir... »

Evidemment, je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle baragouinne en français. Aucun respect quoi ! C'est déprimant ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus et Neville ne sont pas revenus. Donc, j'en conclue que...On a gagné ? ON A GAGNEEEEEEE !!!!

Joëlle demande si elle peut y aller. Quelle question, on va pas la retenir. Je lui balance quand même un grand sourire hypocrite en lui disant que ca va aller. Je me reçois une taloche sur le crâne alors que Blaise a un gros bisous sur la joue. C'est dégoutant ! Le favoritisme, j'aime pas ca ! Quoi ? Comment ca je suis contre le favoritisme uniquement quand c'est moi qui suis pas favorisé ? Mais non !

Il fait nuit déjà, et ils sont toujours pas là.

_FIN POV Draco_

Le jeune homme s'endormit sur une des chaises à bascule placées sur la terrasse. Le petit chat vint se lover sur lui et s'endormit rapidement. Blaise, assis dans une autre chaise, regardait les étoiles. Le singe était pelotonné dans une seconde chaise, loin de lui. Il lui en voulait encore. Blaise le comprenait parfaitement. Lui non plus ne se pardonnait pas...Il s'endormit peu de temps après Draco. Il ne sentit jamais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il n'entendit jamais ses murmures s'envoler dans le souffle du vent. Seul Ron, le petit singe, vit les larmes, entendit les murmures.

« Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, Ron... »

OoO

Le lendemain, Severus réveilla doucement Neville et ils descendirent du taxi blanc. Leur petite escale à Marseilles avait été bénéfique. Ils avancèrent sur la petite route de terre qui mène jusqu'à leur maison. Severus soutenait plus Neville, celui-ci s'endormant rapidement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison, Severus se figea. Neville, étonné regarda la maison. Il y vit les deux Serpentards endormit, blottit dans leur chaise, sur la terrasse.

Neville eut un sourire.

Ils avaient gagné.

OoO

Severus réveilla doucement Draco tandis que Neville allait s'occuper de Blaise. Le Maître des Potions prit le petit singe et le chat dans ses bras et les emmena dans la maison. Il les mit dans une petite corbeille remplie de coussins et les laissa dormir. Il se mit au travail. Draco et Blaise était déjà partis se coucher. Neville vint le rejoindre et s'occupa de sélectionner les herbes dont ils auraient besoin.

Leur travail ne faisaient que commencer.

OoO

Blaise dormait. Il volait dans un univers blanc. Il sombrait dans un monde de glace. Il avait froid, terriblement froid. Ce monde était peuplé de Ron, souriant, ses yeux colériques, ses sourires tristes...Blaise se savait responsable de ca... Il pleurait mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses larmes se transformaient en cristaux. Il se posa sur un nuage moelleux et sa tête s'enfonça dans cette douceur bienvenue. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit soudain, une forte chaleur, une chaleur connue, une chaleur adorée.

Blaise ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Au dessus de lui, il voyait deux yeux bleus, magnifiques. Des cheveux roux flamboyants qu'il devinait atrocement doux tombaient devant le visage constelé de tâches de rousseurs. Blaise eut un sourire heureux. Ron !

Il se redressa et prit Ron dans ses bras, souriant, fou de joie. Ron le repoussa, doucement mais fermement. Blaise cerna alors la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son amour. De la colère. De la déception. Blaise sentit quelque chose, au fond de lui, se briser. Ses erreurs lui revenaient en pleine face. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sous le regard insensible de Ron.

Ils parlaient, calmement. Ron écoutait les paroles de Blaise, tentait de comprendre les raisons de son acte. Blaise lui en donnait. La peur de ses sentiments envers lui, ce type, qui lui ressembalit tant, le soudain désespoir que Blaise avait ressenti de son abscence. Ces raisons étaient admissibles. Pourtant, Ron les trouvait futiles face à l'acte en lui-même. Il l'avait trompé. Ron n'aimait pas ca. Hermione aussi l'avait trompé et elle était partie avec Krum avant de finir avec Parkinson. Blaise ferait surement pareil. Autant lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Blaise avait la tête baissée. Il resta dans cette position longtemps après que Ron soit parti. Il était parti, à cause de sa connerie. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il était parti. Définitivement.

OoO

Draco était étendu sur le lit, figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il savait bien ce qui se passait. Harry revenait. Tout son corps était tendu dans une attente insurmontable. Il était anxieux. Il avait peur. Il sentit un courant de magie puissant. Etait-ce Harry, redevenu humain ? Non. C'était la magie de Ron. Il le sut rapidement. Le courant magique qui suivit le premier aurait pu être comparé à une vague. Non, même pas une vague. Un véritable tsunami. Draco se sentit porté par cette magie puissante, chaude, sauvage et il ferma les yeux. Il était heureux. Harry était revenu.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Draco l'entendit frotter contre la moquette de la chambre. Il entendit le clic caractéristique d'une serrure qui se ferme. Draco eut un sourire. Un poids alourdi le lit et il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Puis, la douceur unique des lèvres d'Harry. Il était revenu...

Harry s'allongea sur son amour et entreprit de lui ouvrir sa chemise sale. Ses mains voyageaient sur la peau diaphane. Enfin, ca faisait tellement de temps qu'il attendait ca... Sa langue jouait avec son amie dans la bouche de Draco et ses mains caressaient le ventre plat du blond. Il abandonna les lèvres alléchantes de son amant et partit explorer les trésors que recelaient le corps offert de Draco.

Ses lèvres butèrent contre le pantalon du blond. Rapides comme l'éclair, ses mains le débarassèrent de l'encombrant vêtement. Les gémissements de Draco résonnaient délicieusement à ses oreilles. Harry se redressa et admira le corps de son amour. Il était si beau. Nu et alangui, Draco était l'être le plus beau au monde, divinité païenne offerte en sacrifice aux mains mortelles. Harry se savait l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Draco était à lui.

Draco pleurait. De joie, de douleur, de plaisir. Il pleurait des larmes d'amour. Ses lèvres d'Harry recueillaient ses larmes avant de lui faire partager leur goût amer. Le brun se pencha légèrement à l'oreille du blond. Son murmure se perdit dans le cri que poussa Draco. Harry se redressa et jaugea le jeune homme soumis à lui. Ses mains s'emparèrent de ses hanches et, d'un coup de reins, Harry s'enfonça profondèment en lui. Il eut un gémissement de plaisir, noyé par le cri de douleur que poussa son amant. Doucement, tendrement, Harry l'embrasse et ses mains s'occupèrent de lui donner du plaisir. Lui-même pouvait attendre.

Draco était au paradis. Un plaisir immense l'envahissait. Les va-et-vient intense qu'effectuait Harry en lui l'emplissaient d'un grande félicité. Les yeux grands ouverts, il admirait le visage transformé de plaisir de son amour. Il était terriblement beau, lorsque le plaisir le submergeait. Draco se dit alors qu'il pourrait admirer ce visage toute sa vie, il ne s'en lasserait pas. Le regard d'Harry, profond, presque noir, habité d'un plaisir intense et d'un désir sans limite porta Draco au sommet du plaisir. Un orgasme dévastateur le prit et il poussa un grand cri, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos du brun. Harry s'effondra sur Draco, le souffle court, heureux. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

OoO

Dans sa chambre, Blaise était étendu sur le lit, ses larmes coulant de ses yeux vides sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il entendait dans la chambre d'à côté les gémissements de Draco, ses cris, son plaisir. Une haine sans nom s'empara de lui. Pourquoi Draco avait droit à l'amour de sa vie, et pas lui ? Ron ne pouvait pas être partit. C'était impossible. IMPOSSILE !

Blaise se redressa si brusquement que sa tête se mit à tourner. Il dû patienter un petit moment avant de pouvoir se lever. Il ouvrit sa porte à la volée et descendit rapidement au salon. Il n'y trouva que Severus endormit sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Neville, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et caressait la chevelure noire d'un geste machinal. Il leva calmement les yeux et ordonna silencieusement au Serpentard de venir s'assoir face à lui.

Blaise s'avança à grands pas et se posta face à lui. Il n'avait pas envie de s'assoir et de siroter tranquillement un thé alors que Ron venait de le quitter.

Neville le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui ordonna une nouvelle fois de s'assoire. Blaise ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Assie toi. ». La force contenue dans la voix du garçon que Blaise avait toujours cru faible et peureux l'obligea à s'assoir. Neville Longdubas n'était plus du tout un homme faible. Il était un homme auquel il valait mieux obéir.

Blaise l'écouta. Il écouta calmement le sermon de ce petit bout d'homme. Il l'écouta comme il n'avait jamais écouté quelqu'un. Il avait raison. Tout était de sa faute.

Neville regardait les émotions et sentiments passer dans les yeux de Blaise. Il eut un sourire. A point, pour le coup de grâce. Aurait-il la cruauté de lui dire cela ?

« Ron m'a dit quelque chose avant de partir. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Dis moi, Neville, dis moi ! »

« Je le déteste et le méprise. »

Oui, il l'avait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vous me détestez et me méprisez, vous aussi ? Oui, c'est normal !

Mais ne vous inquiètez pas ! J'adore les Happy End ! Le prochain Chapitre sera le DERNIER ! ET OUIIIII !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !

Zelda-sama


	18. Chapter 18

C'est le dernieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer chapitreeeeeeeeeeee !!!

( Qui a dit que j'étais folle ?? Oh, un peu de respect, vous, au fond ! )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18 : Le début d'une nouvelle ère**

_trois ans plus tard_

« HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!! »

« CONNARD ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CA ?? »

Harry était déjà partit. Draco, écumant de rage, claqua la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd avec force. Cet enfoiré l'avait carrément laissé en plan ! Comment pouvait-il faire ca ? Monsieur le chauffe comme jamais et se rappelle soudainement d'un _rapport _à rendre à Shacklebolt. Un rapport ! Un RAPPORT est plus important que lui, maintenant ? Très bien. Parfait, même. Canapé pendant deux moins, Draco trouverait bien quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser pendant cette grève.

OoO

Harry transplana au Ministère dès qu'il fut sûr et certain que son amant ne l'avait pas poursuivi jusque dans la ruelle où il s'était caché. Il courut jusqu'à son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur son bureau que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée pour laisser entrer le chef des Aurors avec un tonitruand :

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!! »

« Oui ? Un problème, Boss ? »

« RAPPORT, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Euh, ben, Draco... »

« MALFOY ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE LE DIRE POTTER ? »

« D'accord. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de craindre que Malfoy soit en danger, il n'y a donc plus besoin de le soumettre à une protection rapprochée. »

« Qu'en dit-il ? »

« Pas grand chose, il voudrait savoir si les mariages homosexuels sont acceptés. »

« Oh, vous lui direz que le Ministre, Mr Weasley, a fait passé une loi à ce sujet. Vous pourrez donc vous mariez sous peu ! »

« C'est vrai ?? Cool... »

Kingsley lui jeta un regard étrange avant de partir avec un « Bonjour à Draco ». Harry s'adossa à sa chaise de bureau et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il fixa le bureau vide près du sien puis détourna la tête. Ron lui manquait.

OoO

Hermione était assise dans la cuisine. Les orteils repliés sur les barreux de sa chaise, une cigarette entre l'index et le majeur de la main soutenant sa tête, une tasse de café posée devant elle, près de la Gazette du Sorcier, la jeune femme semblait loin, très loin, de la pièce, perdue dans un monde connu d'elle seule, voguant sur une mer déchaînée. Ses yeux vagues fixaient une carte collée au frigo par un magnét. Elle représentait de hautes montagnes de France. Hermione connaissait le texte écrit au dos par coeur.

_Je vais bien._

_N'essayez pas de me retrouver, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. _

_Prend soin de toi, et de Pansy._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Ron_

Deux bras surgirent soudain et entourèrent Hermione, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Elle sentit des lèvres tendres déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Bonjour, ma puce. »

« Bonjour, Pansy. Bien dormi ? »

« Oh, oui, c'était sympa, par contre j'ai senti un truc bizarre un moment... »

« Ah oui, quoi donc ? Une chose rappeuse contre ton ventre peut-être ? »

« Oui, c'était sûrement Pattenrond. »

Pansy s'enfuit en courant vers la chambre, riant du cri indigné de son amour. Hermione se leva doucement. Même Pansy n'arrivait pas à la sortir de cet état maussade dans lequel la _défection _de Ron l'avait plongé. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la carte et alla retrouver sa maîtresse dans la chambre. Autant oublier.

OoO

Blaise transplana. Il entra calmement à St Mangouste et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Draco était déjà là, remarqua-t-il en voyant les vêtement de son ami entassé dans son casier. Blaise se changea rapidement et partit rejoindre son ami. Draco était devenu Alchimiste et confectionait des potions pour les patients de l'Hôpital. Blaise, lui, était Médicomage. Il avait compris que, pour oublier sa propre douleur, il n'y avait rien de tel que de soigner celles des autres. Il entra dans une chambre et s'approcha de la jeune femme assise sur le lit, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

OoO

Ron, lui, était immobile devant le Ministère. Après tois ans d'abscence, il n'osait plus y entrer. Comment serait-il reçu ? Devrait-il essuyer la colère de son meilleur ami, ou bien celle de Hermione ? Comment réagirait Blaise en apprenant son retour ? Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses... Il était évident qu'il allait recevoir en guise de bienvenue une bonne gifle de la part de son ex petite-amie ou un bon coup de point dans la tête de la part d'Harry, mais cela lui importait peu. C'était surtout la réaction de Blaise qui comptait. Et c'était précisément la seule chose qu'il ignorait.

Ron entra, anxieux, dans l'Atrium du Ministère...

OoO

Harry était tranquillement en train d'écrire son rapport lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Il cria d'entrer, sans lever les yeux. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il releva la tête puis se pétrifia sur sa chaise. Ron. Debout, devant lui. Ron. Il était revenu.

Harry se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, avec un cri de joie.

Après ces effusions de joie, le brun aida son ami à se relever. Puis, avec un sourire niais étalé sur le visage, Harry envoya un crochet du droit dans la figure de Ron. Celui-ci en tomba à la renverse et finit sur le fesses, aux pieds de Harry, qui le menaçait de sa baguette, toute trace de joie disparue de son visage.

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu réapparaître comme ca, après la frousse que tu m'as collé ? »

« Euh...Pardon, je...j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul... »

« Ca, je sais ! Tu l'as déjà dit dans ta carte ! Trouve autre chose ! »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire ! Après tout ca, j'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner un peu... »

« Et Moi ? T'as pensé à moi et à ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Et _Blaise _? Tu as pensé à _Blaise _avant de t'enfuir comme un voleur ? Répond, Weasley ! »

« Blaise ? C'est justement à cause de lui que je suis partis. C'est surtout de lui dont j'avais besoin de m'éloigner...Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

« Il nous a raconté, tu sais. Il nous a dit ce qu'il avait fait. »

« Parce qu'il s'en est vanté en plus ? »

« Non. Draco lui a tiré les vers du nez. Disons que mon chéri n'aime pas trop voir ses amis devenir des drogués alcooliques... »

Ron pâlit brusquement sous le coup de la révélation. Blaise avait été désespéré à ce point là par son départ ? Ron ne pouvait y croire. Et pourtant... Il lut l'atroce vérité dans les yeux de son ami. Il se rendit subitement compte de la portée de son erreur.

« ...mieux ? »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien compris, mon vieux. »

« Il va mieux ? Dis moi, s'il te plait, dis moi qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un capable de ne pas le faire souffrir et pleurer comme je l'ai fais. S'il te plait...dis moi... »

Harry regarda son ami, assis par terre, pleurer des larmes de regrets et de souffrances. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux roux et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Les pleurs de Ron finirent par se tarir et il se leva lentement. Harry comprit et prit son manteau. Il était plus que temps que Ron fasse face à ses actes. Peut-être était-il encore capable d'arranger les choses...

OoO

Blaise et Draco ayant finit leurs services, ils sortirent boire un verre avant de rentrer chez eux. Attablés devant une bière, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Finalement, Draco sortit son portable de sa poche lorsqu'il l'entendit sonner. Harry. Il répondit et, au fil de la conversation, un sourire heureux se peignait sur son visage. Blaise se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui faire tant plaisir.

Le blond raccrocha et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants de joie.

« On va pouvoir se marier... »

« Sérieux ? La loi est passée finalement ? C'est génial, Dray ! »

« Oui, mais c'est une petite partie de ma joie, une toute petite partie de ma joie... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'es pas enceint ? Ou Harry ? Me dis pas ca ! »

« Non, aucun de nous deux n'est enceint ! Et encore heureux d'ailleurs, pas tout à la fois, merci, le mariage c'est suffisant pour l'instant ! »

Blaise se tourna vers Harry, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Sourire qui se fana rapidement. Ces cheveux roux, cet air penaud...Comment était-ce possible ? Que diable Ron faisait-il là ? Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas quand il commencait tout juste à se reconstruire, il n'avait pas le droit de revenir détruire le fragile semblant de vie qu'il s'était façonné aux prix de nombreux sacrifices !

« Salut Blaise... Draco... »

« Yo Weasley ! Ca va bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Euh, je...je suis revenu... »

« Et bien, tu peux repartir ! »

Blaise se leva d'un bond et, ignorant l'air furieux de Draco, s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Bousculant les gens qui le séparaient de la sortie avec force, Blaise tenta d'échapper à la main tendue de Ron. Il réussit néamoins à s'éxtirper du bar et s'enfuit en courant. Loin, de Ron, loin de sa souffrance...Loin de l'espoir. Il avait peur de l'espoir. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que, si il espérait, il serait détruit à nouveau.

OoO

Ron regarda Blaise s'enfuir à travers les vitres sales du bar. Il sentit, dans son dos, la présence d'Harry, et celle de Draco.

« C'est pas grave, Ron, ca va s'arranger. »

« Tu parles ! Vu son état, ca m'étonnerait que Blaise accepte de le voir ! »

« Draco ! Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste besoin de temps pour s'y faire... »

« Mais oui, c'est cela ! En ce moment même, je parie qu'il est partit se réfugier dans les bras de Pansy et Hermione ! Si c'est pas dans ceux du serveur là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Celui avec qui il a couché à Paris ! »

« Draco, tais-toi ! »

Trop tard. Ron en avait assez entendu. Il se tourna, furieux, vers Draco et le prit au collet. Le visage pâle à quelques centimètres du sien, Ron eut envie de frapper de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, cet homme si arrogant, si hypocrite. Il leva le point, prêt à l'abattre sur la joue de cet enfoiré.

Harry lui atrappa le poignet, comme leur avaient appris les Aurors, et le retourna, bloquand ainsi son bras et toutes autres possiblités d'attaques. Draco s'éloigna craintivement de Ron et s'assit sur une chaise, le souffle court.

« Que tu sois furieux, je peux facilement le comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à Draco. Compris ? »

« Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ca, toi ? Tout te réussit ! »

« La ferme Ron. Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à lui, c'est clair. Je vais te relâcher, maintenant mais au moindre geste brusque, je n'hésiterai pas. »

Harry lâcha le poignet de son ami et le laissa s'assoire sur une chaise, prêt d'un Draco recroquevillé sur la sienne. Il regarda le roux se prendre la tête dans les mains et le fixa, immobile. Décidément, la vie ne souriait pas beaucoup à Ron...

« J'ai menti. »

Ron releva la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux, apeurés, de Draco.

« Comment ca, tu as menti ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Ca veut dire que Blaise n'est pas retourné avec l'autre connard. Je me suis personnellement occupé de lui, ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait envie d'avoir de nouveau affaire à moi, et moins encore à toi. »

« Dis moi... Tu sais où il est partit ? »

« Je l'ai dit, déjà. Il est partit pleurer dans les jupons de Pansy et Mione. »

Vif comme l'éclair, Ron se leva et, peu soucieux d'être dans un bar moldu, transplana. Harry eut un sourire et vint prendre son amoureux dans ses bras. « Bien joué le coup du serveur, bébé. ». Draco l'embrassa doucement.

OoO

La sonnerie stridente réveilla douloureusement les deux femmes. S'extirpant avec difficultés des bras de Pansy, Hermione enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la porte. L'intrus n'arrêterait donc jamais d'appuyer sur cette foutue sonnette ?

Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à cracher son fiel au visage de cette personne quand elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Blaise. Non, pire que ca. Blaise en pleurs. Elle eut une impression de déjà vu, elle eut l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière lorsque Blaise était venue pleurer dans ses bras sur la disparition de Ron.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Blaise s'était déjà collé contre elle et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle referma doucement la porte et enserra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Attirée par le bruit, Pansy sortit de la chambre, uniquement vêtue d'un drap. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son ami et l'air affligée de sa maîtresse, Pansy accourut et le prit dans ses bras.

Allongé sur le lit des filles, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine de Pansy, serrés dans les bras de ses amies, Blaise pleurait, racontant le retour de Ron, son récit entrecoupé de sanglots. Pansy releva doucement la tête du garçon et, tendrement, posa ses lèvres sur le siennes. Hermione ressera son étreinte. Il sentit un léger baiser se déposé sur sa joue. Ainsi, enfermé dans une bulle de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour, Blaise se crut sauver. De nouveau, la sonnerie stridente retentit.

OoO

Ce fut Pansy qui ouvrit la porte. Voyant l'air furieux, voir haineux, qu'elle avait, Ron comprit que Blaise était bel et bien là. Son erreur fut d'avoir détourné son attention du petit bout de femme figé devant lui, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit instant. Une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur sa joue.

Pansy, au comble de la fureur, le traîna dans le salon où elle l'obligea à s'assoire, de force, sur le sofa avant de lui servir rageusement une tasse de thé. Elle lui aboya de ne pas bouger et repartit dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle en ressortit quelques instants après, décement vêtue - c'est vrai qu'un simple drap, c'est pas super -, suivie par Hermione, uniquement habillée de sa nuisette, et d'un Blaise échevelé. Ron s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, apeuré. Les deux sorcières les plus puissantes qu'il ait jamais connu se tenaient devant lui, fière et droite, prêtes à lui passer la ramonée qu'il méritait. Légérement en retrait, assis dans un fauteuil, Blaise le dévorait des yeux.

OoO

Les cris d'Hermione le glaçaient de terreur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle eut tant de puissance dans la voix. Recroquevillé sur le sofa, Ron endurait les sermons que proféraient les deux femmes. Pansy, fièrement campée sur ses deux jambes, le dominait de toute sa petite taille. Hermione, terrifiante tellement son aura était violente, lui hurlait dessus. Puis, le silence ce fit. Blaise se rendit soudainement compte que tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Blaise, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Non, Mione, j'étais trop occupé à... »

« A le dévorer des yeux, oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai cru voir ! »

« Pansy...Il a dit quoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il était revenu pour toi... »

« _Il _n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas dans la pièce, Mione ! »

« Toi, tu la fermes. »

Ignorant la dispute naissante entre Pansy et Ron, Blaise se leva calmement sous le regard incertain d'Hermione. Il dépassa Pansy, qui se tut sur le coup, et se posta devant Ron, les yeux baissés vers lui. Il vit l'espoir se peindre sur les traits du roux.

- Levant la main, Blaise le frappa de toutes ses forces. -

« Ca, c'est pour m'avoir abandonné quand je me suis fait violer, il y a trois ans. »

- Blaise le frappa encore. -

« Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait croire qu'on aurait pu être heureux avant de te faire transformer en singe ! »

- Ron reçut une nouvelle gifle. -

« Ca, c'est pour m'avoir laisser dépérir durant tout le voyage ! »

- De nouveau, Ron se fit frapper. -

« Ca, c'est pour être partit sans aucune explication ! »

- Blaise lui mit un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. -

« Ca, c'est pour n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle pendant trois ans ! Et ca... »

- Blaise posa, doucement, ses lèvres sur celles, abîmées, de Ron. -

« Ca, c'est pour m'être revenu... »

Ron attira le Serpentard contre lui, prenant voracement ses lèvres. Souriantes, les filles se retirèrent dans leur chambre, s'habillèrent et transplanèrent chez Harry. Autant les laisser seuls...

OoO

Tous les anciens de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui était un jour faste, non pas un, mais bel et bien quatre mariages, allaient bientôt se célébrer.

Debout derrière l'autel, Minerva McGonagall, la Directrice de l'établissement, et son époux, Albus Dumbledore, attendaient la venue des couples. La famille Weasley était là, au grand complet, même Percy. Les Malfoy étaient assient prêt d'eux, Narcissa et Molly pleurant comme deux madelaines. Lucius et Arthur plaisantaient entre eux, riant parfois d'anecdotes concernant leur fils. Rémus était là, avec Tonks. Bref, tous s'étaient réunis en ce jour.

Lorsque le premier rayon de Soleil éclaira la Salle à travers les vitraux, la Grande Porte s'ouvrit. Les quatre couples apparurent alors. Harry, Ron Hermione et Severus étaient vêtus de longues robes noires. Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Neville, eux, étaient habillés de blanc.

Tenant la main de leur amant respectif, ils s'avancèrent d'un pas tranquille vers l'autel, au son de la Marche Nuptial.

Ce jour fut le début d'une nouvelle ère...

**FIN**

Et voilààààààààààààààààà !!!!

C'est la fin ! C'est triste, hein ? Ouais, moi aussi j'ai plus de mouchoires...

Bon, bah voilà, c'est fini. Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

Je tiens à remercier celles qui ont fait une apparition en guest-star dans cette fic : Léana, Joëlle, Cloë et Bénédicte.

Léana, pour m'avoir fait me secouer les puces.

Bénédicte, pour m'avoir harceler jusqu'au bout, pour que je finisse cette fic.

Joëlle, pour m'avoir poussée à écrire, m'avoir soutenu et encouragé.

Et Cloë, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible...

Merci, à toutes les quatre !

A Bientôt tout le monde !

Bisous,

Zelda-sama


End file.
